Love is a Battlefield
by Mamabug
Summary: Childhood friends aren't supposed to grow up on you. They shouldn't cause you to think and feel things that disrupt your orderly world. And they definitely shouldn't make you willing to fight your best friend for a chance to be by their side. Mori x OC, set after the end of the manga Rated T for prejudice against the disabled and kissing (because there must be kissing)
1. Fractured Fairy Tale

_Still a few weeks off…_

The murmuring of the crowd stilled as the diminutive man stepped into the challenge ring. When this had started, nobody except two people could have anticipated it would come to this.

"I won't let it happen this way, Takashi."

The challenger nodded, he had hoped to avoid meeting his friend this way, but it was not a surprise. The facilitator cried "Start!" and the fight was on.

* * *

 _Now(ish)…._

"Oh! It's beautiful, Mana! I feel just like Cinderella!" Kaori squealed as she made an awkward spin in front of the mirror. The dress was perfect – all pink silk and lace petticoats– just like something straight out of a fairy tale. Her honey-gold hair had been piled up in curls making her look, and feel, like she'd just walked out of a Disney cartoon. Any minute now bluebirds would start singing.

"Didn't Cinderella have an evil step-mom and sisters?" said a deadpan voice from the corner. Mana didn't even look up from the book she'd been reading for the last hour while Kaori primped. "I'm not sure how having a doting father quite compares."

"A doting and over-protective father. It's practically the same thing."

She loved her Papa, she really did - and all three of her older brothers, but for the last eleven years they'd been so afraid of any emotional or physical harm coming to her they'd practically wrapped her in cotton to keep her 'safe.' Every bit of normal life she had was the result of a hard-fought battle over their objections – attending school (" _What if you're bullied?_ "), swimming lessons (" _What if your leg cramps?_ "), class trips (" _What if?! What if?! What if?!_ "). This time, though, her father had no choice, even he couldn't come up with an excuse to keep her away from the future-head-of-the family's wedding.

She clasped her hands together and leaned her chin against them. "I can't wait, Mana, there'll be music, and dancing," Kaori let out a breathy sigh, "And I'll get to see my prince!" She twirled again cautiously, flung her arms out to her sides and fell back on Mana's bed. "It's going to be a simply wonderful night!"

Mana shut her book, pushed her glasses up and leveled a steady gaze at her friend. "So, are you actually going to talk to him this time or are you just going to stalk him like normal?"

"Mana! I can't believe you'd say that - I don't stalk him!" Kaori giggled and threw a pillow towards the corner in mock outrage.

"Really? What else do you call constantly dragging me over to the high school or college at lunch time for five years to peek at him from behind a corner?" Mana teased. "Why didn't you ever go up and talk with him? It's not like you're strangers – you're practically related."

Kaori became subdued and she looked away, some things were too hard to speak about, even with her best friend. Once she had believed him to be her friend, but soon after arriving at Ouran she'd realized that what she'd thought of as friendship had been nothing more than the innate kindness with which he treated every girl. She could have approached him - he would have given that gentle smile, spoken encouraging words, shown her kindness, and ripped her heart to pieces without even realizing it.

* * *

 _Eleven years ago…_

The little girl stared at the ball, fists clutched with frustration, and tried desperately not to cry. If she started now, she might never stop.

" _This is the worst summer ever."_

On top of everything else, the only toy she'd found in this cold, unfamiliar house was lodged in a tree. She'd tried throwing things, shaking the trunk, and glaring at it but the bright yellow ball defied her will by remaining stuck.

It just wasn't fair. Right below the ball was a beautiful, large branch – if she stood on it the ball would be in reach and she could easily knock it down. The branch hung, tantalizing, just 15 or so centimeters out of reach. Last year she would have easily jumped up to grab it and scrambled up the tree in a shot, then climbed all the way to the top faster and higher than any of her brothers, but that had been _before._

 _Before_ the car had slipped on the icy road and ploughed into the crowds on the sidewalk, killing her mother and injuring her spine and right leg.

 _Before_ the hated leg brace and the months of rehabilitation that still left her walking with crutches.

 _Before_ her father had gone out of the country on business, abandoning her at his cousin's house so she could continue physical therapy while her brothers got to spend their summer on the beach in Okinawa with Aunty.

 _Before_ all the things she had loved to do were permanently put out of reach.

She'd been here for less than a week and hated every minute of it. There was no place for her here. Everyone was so busy and the household followed strict and orderly routines – none of which had room in them for a bored and lonely six-year-old. The only other children in the house were her two older cousins, but they were occupied with school and training so had no time for her either.

" _Kaori-chan, life is so much better when you smile. Even when things are bad, you should always find something to be happy about_."

She'd tried to do what her mama had taught her. She'd tried really, really hard and – when she found the soccer ball hidden in an unused equipment room – she thought she had. She might not be able to run (yet) or kick (yet) or do any of the other things she wanted, but she could throw and catch and still have fun. And now her fun and happiness was stuck up in a tree.

She barely noticed when a baseball flew over the low ridge of land that hid this area of the backyard from the main house, landing a few meters away then rolling down the hill to stop at her feet. Shortly after, a tall, lanky dark-haired boy loped over the ridge in pursuit. He paused momentarily when he spotted her, then his eyes flicked upwards to the soccer ball. He altered his direction then gracefully vaulted up to grab the branch in one hand and swung himself upwards.

Unable to stop herself, Kaori let out a mournful cry, "Nooooo!" Watching someone else climb _her_ tree to get _her_ ball was simply too much.

The boy stopped his ascent and dropped back down to the ground. He knelt so they were at eye level and gave her a searching look for a minute before coming to a conclusion. "You want to get it." It wasn't a question.

Kaori eyes lit up in hope. "Oh yes! Please! I want to climb!" Her face fell as she remembered once again that this was no longer _before._ "But, I…I'm not sure I can" she gestured towards the clunky brace on her leg "and I… I promised Papa I wouldn't do anything that's not safe."

The boy gave her a warm smile and ruffled her hair. "If you don't know, then try. It's safe, I'd catch you."

She looked into eyes filled with confidence and began to feel hers return. "Okay, let's try! But I'm not going to fall."

The boy stood and Kaori held up her arms as he lifted her to the branch, giving her a slight push to help with momentum. She pulled with all her strength until she had pulled her stomach up over the branch. Next she swung her right foot up on to it, and then spun on her stomach in a circle towards the trunk until she had her legs on either side. Sitting up, she edged herself towards the trunk, carefully turned and pulled her left leg over so her foot was planted firmly on the branch, then slowly stood up using the trunk as support.

Kaori paused to enjoy the feeling of the slight breeze in her hair, the rough bark under her hand, and the thrill of being up in the air. She looked up, the ball was now easily within grasp. With her free hand, she reached up and swatted the soccer ball to the ground.

"I did it! I did it!" She looked down at her helper "Thank you! Thank you so much…." she hesitated, realizing that she didn't know his name. "Um... I'm Kaori, this is my cousin's house".

The boy nodded as if he'd already known who she was. "I'm Takashi. It's my cousin's house too."

Kaori wasn't sure how it all worked, if they were both Mitsu-chan's cousin, didn't that make them cousins too? She stood on the branch, enjoying a few more minutes of feeling free, she supposed it was time to go back down to the ground. She didn't want to. She couldn't help but stare longingly at the branches above her that beckoned temptingly. The branch jiggled under her feet and her oldest cousin clambered up next to her.

"Kaori-chan, wanna climb higher?"

Kaori's heart thrilled at the question. She looked down at her new friend and possible-cousin. "Can I Taka-chan?"

Takashi nodded. "I'll catch you."

"Okay, but I won't fall!"

Eyes sparkling, Kaori started up the tree. She didn't notice how her cousin directed her towards the strongest branches and the surest path, or how he carefully placed himself to give her a hand or steady her as she labored her way upwards. On the ground below, Takashi kept a watchful eye on her progress, always ready to move at a second's notice. Reaching the highest branch, she stood and looked out over the ground below – queen of all she surveyed.

"Oh – it's wonderful!" She looked into the eyes of the boy next to her, so similar to her own. "I want to stay up here forever. Can we?"

"Kay, but what if you get hungry?" he teased

As if prompted, Kaori's stomach gave out a loud growl and he laughed. Maybe her cousin wasn't as serious as she'd first thought.

"Kaori-chan, do you like cake?" He stopped as if recalling something unpleasant. "Um… I don't really like sweet things." His face suddenly brightened as realization struck him, "But, since you're our guest if you want some, I guess we'll have to eat it with you."

"I love cake!" She couldn't believe he ears, the day wasn't ended yet – these two wonderful boys still wanted to spend time with her.

"Then let's go get some. Do you want to climb down with me or do something more fun?" Mitsukuni nodded towards Takashi.

Did he mean for her to jump? She decided then that Mitsu-chan was most definitely her new favorite cousin. Oh, but she'd promised Papa she wouldn't do anything unsafe. She called down to the ground, "Taka-chan, is it okay?" Takashi nodded and opened his arms to catch her. If he said it was safe, then she believed it completely. She turned to her cousin and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you Mitsu-chan." Then with a smile she leapt off the branch and into Takashi's arms.

He caught her effortlessly. Impulsively, she kissed him on the cheek as well. "And thank you too, Taka-chan." The older boy flushed slightly in embarrassment and set her on her feet. Mitsukuni jumped from the branch, somersaulting in mid-air and landing in a crouch next to them. Kaori felt exhilarated, but a bit unsteady. The climb had taxed muscles in her arms and left leg not used to physical exertion. Also, her right leg was beginning to twinge a bit and she knew she should rest, but she didn't want to stop having fun.

The two boys exchanged a look and an entire conversation passed unspoken between them. "We should have a race." said Mitsukuni, "Takashi's legs are too long so he'll carry you to make it fair. Winner gets to pick the first slice." Mitsukuni grabbed her crutches and the two balls while Takashi crouched down and beckoned for Kaori to climb onto his back. She grabbed on to his shoulders and he adjusted her arms until they were tight around his neck. He stood and then suddenly they were off – Kaori hugged him tight and felt like she was flying as they raced across the lawn towards the kitchen.

Mitsukuni won the race and, despite his dislike of sweets, grabbed the biggest piece of cake. Kaori didn't mind. She was having the best summer ever.

* * *

 _And back to "now"_

"You have the worst case of unrequited love I've ever seen." Mana's words snapped Kaori back to the present. "And my older sister _still_ thinks she has a shot at Suoh-sempai so I've seen unrequited."

"I know. I can't help it, he's just so…. amazing!"

"You have to face facts, it just won't work out." Mana replied firmly but kindly. She started ticking off reasons on her fingers. " One - you're underage, he's a grown adult and you're only seventeen. "

"I'll get older."

"Two – you're his cousin's favorite baby cousin, so you are not only off-limits but possibly related."

"We aren't – not even legally. I've checked." The last sentence was said in a low mutter.

" Three – after tonight you probably won't see him again."

Kaori slumped. That was the truth she'd been avoiding. Her branch of the Haninozuka family and his weren't that close. After tonight, she probably wouldn't see him again until Chika-chan married – and with the way he avoided girls, who knew how long that would be.

"You forgot number four, Mana" she said, gesturing towards her right leg.

"Mori-sempai wouldn't care about that."

"No, but his family would. "

She had let herself dream for ten years, but maybe now it was time to give it up and face reality. "What do I do, Mana – how do I get over it?"

Mana looked surprised that Kaori was even contemplating taking her advice for a change. "I… I don't know. You're the one who reads all that romance manga, what do they say about getting over an unrequited love."

Kaori rolled her eyes. "Nobody _ever_ gets over an unrequited love in manga." She thought for a moment, "Though usually the person confesses in order to have closure."

"That sounds like a stupid idea to me, but I've never been in love. Maybe you should try it."

" _If you don't know, then try."_

She'd tried to live by those words in every other area of her life; maybe it was time to apply them to this.

Kaori stood up and smoothed down her skirts. "You're right, that's exactly what I should do." Her eyes gleamed in determination. "Tonight, I'm going to go to the ball, dance every dance, and tell Morinozuka Takashi that I love him before I turn back into a pumpkin."

"I'm not sure that's how the story goes." Mana giggled, taking her friend's arm as they headed off to the wedding.

" _It doesn't matter,"_ thought Kaori, " _this isn't going to be a fairy tale ending anyway."_

* * *

 **A/N:** After the extras in the last volume of the manga, I couldn't help but try to come up with plausible romances for all the remaining un-paired hosts. Plus I found adult-Mori to be really, really hot. I started thinking of the battle on the windy hill and wondered what it would take for Mori and Honey to fight each other again. Next thing I knew I had this story in my head - complete with backgrounds, personalities, events, and the names and ages of Mori's children.

Reviews are appreciated since my only beta reader thinks romance is boring and the story would be better if I made Kaori a zombie. Standard disclaimer - I have no rights to Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of the canon characters. Any liberties I deliberately or accidently take with them are mine and mine alone.


	2. Waiting for Cake

The crowd applauded as the petite bridegroom pulled his flustered bride towards him for an enthusiastic kiss, then grabbed her hand and ran off down the aisle shouting "Let's go get some cake!"

* * *

" _I'll go up and talk to him right after he finishes talking to that lady."_ Kaori examined the leaves the plant next to her, poor thing – it looked like it could use some water. Maybe she should go find a server? _"Then after that I'll go talk with him, right after he finishes talking to that man."_

The crowd around her was in full 'mingling' mode. Dinner, toasts, and dancing would come later – for now people were milling around chatting as servers passed among them with drinks and appetizers. Kaori had been hiding (no, not hiding _– resting)_ in an alcove for the last fifteen minutes, trying to work up the nerve to at least talk with the man of her dreams. She was failing. _"If only he didn't look so good in that tuxedo…"_

"So, are you just going to stand here stalking my brother all night?"

A familiar young man stepped in front of her, blocking her view and she looked up into the smiling face of her younger, shorter, slimmer, and less handsome 'totally-not-related-legally-or-biologically' cousin.

"Why does everyone think I stalk him?"

"Oh, I'm sure there's at least _one_ person who doesn't" Satoshi muttered glancing at his brother. "I'm not sure, maybe it's all the peering around corners and peeking through bushes that gives people the wrong impression. Seriously, though, you should just go up and talk with him."

"I will…. In a bit" she slumped back against the wall, negating years of etiquette training.

He gave a low laugh. For years he'd watched her as she cast longing looks in his brother's direction. Onii-san wasn't much better; he was always glancing at her with a concerned look. What could you do when one person was too shy and the other too reserved? This might be the last time they could sort out whatever it was between them, but someone needed to give them a push. Might as well be him.

"If you're too shy, little cousin, I can help" said Satoshi cheerfully, grabbing at her arm and heading out across the floor. "Onii-san, look who I found!"

"Okay! Stop!" Kaori disentangled herself and giggled. His teasing had snapped her out of her timidity. "I'll go. I'll go. By the way, I'm disowning you for this!"

"We aren't related anyway. Go on." Satoshi gave her a gentle nudge and smiled at her back as she started across the floor. His good deed done for the night, he set off to find Yasuchika.

Kaori slowly walked across the crowded room. Her new orthotic was practically bionic and did a lot of self-balancing for her, but without her crutch she still needed to be careful. Leaving it at home had been a small act of vanity – with the full skirt on her dress nobody who didn't already know her would be able to tell there was anything different. She wanted this night to be perfect, and that meant no people looking at her with pity or revulsion, no insincere smiles or muttering behind hands, no look of shame in her father's eyes over his flawed daughter.

" _I can do this. I'll just go up and say 'Hello, Takashi, how have you been? No, wait. That's too informal – Takashi-san is better, right? More adult. Okay then. 'Hello Takashi-san..."_

She paused to allow some people to cross in front of her; a busy ballroom was as dangerous as an obstacle course. He was now less than five meters away, his back partially turned to her. She steadily walked closer.

" _It'll be simple. 'Hello, Takashi-san, how have you been?' I can do this. 'Hello Taka-_ Aaaah!"

An inattentive guest bumped into her from behind right at the moment all her weight was on her weak leg. She stumbled, went flying straight at her target, and once again fell into his arms.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mori had seen a blur of pink, white, and gold hurtling towards him. In an instant, he evaluated the potential threat, put down his glass on the tray of a passing waiter, and caught the tumbling woman in his arms. "Are you alright?" he inquired, starting to set her back on her feet. He looked down and found himself staring into familiar chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hi Taka-chan, remember me?" she smiled up at him and his heart stopped.

* * *

 _Six years ago one summer…_

"So, Mitsu-chan has always liked sweets, he was just pretending to please his otou-san?" asked the feminine voice from above his head.

The three of them were arrayed around what had become _their_ tree over the last five years. Mitsukuni was curled up in a ball napping, Usa-chan cuddled in his arms. Kaori was, per usual, up on the lowest branch, back against the trunk with her right leg along the branch and left leg dangling. He lounged on his side to the left of her, idly playing with a blade of grass and keeping a watchful eye in case she overbalanced.

"A lot of things make more sense now. I mean, he _did_ always grab the biggest slice – plus there were all those tea parties. And the stuffed animals. I just thought he didn't like to lose."

"He doesn't. But, mostly it was the cake."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. He watched her leg swing back and forth like a metronome. _"She's fidgeting. I wonder what she has on her mind?"_ He rolled over on his back and stared at the sky through the leaves. She'd tell him eventually, she always did. As predicted, after a couple more minutes she broke the silence.

"Taka-chan, do you like Ouran?"

So, it was about school? He didn't have strong feelings about the school one way or the other, school was school – but he liked his Kendo team, Mitsukuni was there, and since the beginning of second year he'd started to have a lot of fun with his new club. All-in-all he guessed he did like it.

"Yeah."

The leg was still swinging. _"Must be something serious."_

"Papa says I can start attending school next year."

"That's good!" He smiled. She'd been fighting to go to school with her peers for two years, but her father had stubbornly insisted on tutors. _"She doesn't sound as excited as I thought she'd be."_

"He says there's this school for people with disabilities in New Zealand that would be good for me. All the clubs and activities are accessible and the other kids would be understanding." He could hear the bitterness in her voice, especially on the words _accessible_ and _understanding_. Her tone brightened with forced optimism. "I'm sure it will be fun, at least I could have some friends…."

He had been raised to be respectful of his elders, and of the Haninozuka family, but he thought her father was an idiot. Why couldn't he see how much his over-protectiveness hurt her and undermined her confidence?

" _I don't want you to go."_ He was surprised at the thought. Of course, she was one of his favorite relatives and he didn't think New Zealand was the right place for her. Anyone would find that depressing. Still, he wouldn't tell her what to do; too many people did that already.

"What do you want to do, Kaori-chan?"

"I…. I just don't want to be _special_ anymore. I don't see why I should be treated differently than anyone else just because of this." She thumped her right leg in emphasis.

"At Ouran, there would be a lot of activities you couldn't participate in."

"But there would be a lot more I could, right? And how will I know what I can't do if I don't get the chance to try? I'm getting stronger all the time, in a few years I may not even need the crutch."

"People can be cruel to those who are different."

"That's true anywhere. Kids in New Zealand would be the same – being _disabled_ doesn't make you any meaner or nicer than anyone else."

"Sounds like you've figured out what you want to do."

She turned so both legs were dangling off the same side and smiled down at him. "Yes. I'm going to go to Ouran!" Her eyes glowed with anticipation of the upcoming battle; her father wouldn't know what hit him.

He stood up, she was still so small that even up in the tree her eyes were just level with his. He reached out and patted her on the head, giving her a gentle smile.

"Good girl. Do your best."

One of the many Haninozuka retainers appeared over the hill that lay in the direction of the main house. "Kaori-chan" he shouted, "your father is here."

"Coming!" she called back.

He grasped Kaori's waist to lift her down from the branch. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a childish kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Taka-chan!"

He flushed a little in embarrassment as he always did and set her down. He was oddly pleased that she wasn't yet too grown up for such things. Grabbing her crutch, she made her way off. At the top of the hill she turned to wave, shouting "See you in April!" then disappeared over the ridge.

"Are you worried about her, Takashi?" He turned to see Mitsukuni, with Usa-chan in his arms, hanging upside down from Kaori's branch. He wondered how much of the conversation his friend had overheard.

"No, she's strong."

"I think so too. Do you think Kyouya-chan would let her visit the host club so we can have cake together?"

"…." The thought of how the Vice President would react to the request was too frightening to put into words.

"I guess you're right," sighed Mitsukuni, "But we'll get to see her all the time. She'll be okay, Takashi, Chika-chan and Satoshi-chan will watch out for her."

That was the last time he talked with her.

* * *

" _Taka-chan? So much for dignified adult!"_ If he didn't remember her at least now he'd never forget her. Kaori felt her face warm and tried to mentally will away the blush she knew was there.

"I remember you, Kaori-chan." Mori smiled as he set her back on her feet. He was surprised at how happy he felt that she was talking with him. Well, why wouldn't he – she'd been a dear childhood friend and he'd missed her company all those years she had held back from approaching him.

Of course he had seen her hanging around since she'd entered middle school. He'd have had to be blind not to notice. It was obvious her unusual shyness was due to a crush on one of the hosts. It hadn't taken long to figure out who it was.

" _I should make her happy and ask Tamaki to dance with her tonight."_ That thought caused an unexpected twinge in his chest. He mentally shook it away. At least her crush on Tamaki was safe; nothing would part him from Haruhi. It's not like she liked Kyouya or (he shuddered) one of the twins.

He was starting to get an unusual feeling – like he was looking at a trick picture and his head was insisting it was of two faces while his eyes insisted it was a vase. Why did he care so much that Tamaki was 'safe.'

" _I'm here, I'm talking to him, I should just make the best of it"_ Kaori thought. She cast around for a good topic, when in doubt there was one subject that was appropriate. "Wasn't it a wonderful wedding, Taka-chan?"

He relaxed as her conversation flowed over him. So many people took his reticence for either lack of interest or shyness and they were always trying to attract his attention or draw him out of his shell. Kaori simply talked or was quiet, inviting him to comment without demanding it. Unsurprisingly, she'd loved everything so far – she even had something nice to say about the black and purple goth-lolita bridesmaids dresses.

Getting carried away, Kaori started hugging his arm, squeezing it against her as she chattered excitedly. He smiled down at her, then blushed and looked away in embarrassment when he was unexpectedly confronted with the fact that she was no longer an eleven-year-old kid. He surreptitiously began to pull his arm away and put a little distance between them.

" _Her father shouldn't have let her wear that dress. You can see… things."_ His eyes narrowed a bit and his lip turned down in a faint frown. He firmly reminded himself that she wasn't his younger sister; she wasn't even his cousin, so he had no right to object to her wardrobe. For some reason, that thought caused his frown to deepen.

Kaori noticed his expression and her voice trailed off. _"Did I say something wrong? Oh, no – I'm probably babbling too much again. Maybe I'll just pretend someone is waving at me from across the room."_

She was saved by a cheerful voice dripping with flowers. "Kaori-chan, you made it!" Mitsu-chan swooped in from out of nowhere, grabbed Kaori in a hug and spun her around. "You have to come meet Rei-chan! Takashi – you can talk with Kaori later." He began pulling her off to meet his bride. Kaori waved an apologetic good-bye as she was drug off into the crowd.

Mori raised his hand back in a half-hearted wave back, wondering why he was sorry to see her go.

* * *

 **A/N:** Standard disclaimer: any resemblance to characters, living or dead, owned by Bisco Hatori are entirely intentional and due to my admiration of her work but should not be taken as an intent to claim ownership.

It is really hard to write dialogue for Mori. I do a first draft then go through and strip out as many extraneous words as possible. Thankfully I get to cheat by showing his thoughts.

Please send reviews; I have to bribe my Beta Reader with pizza to get him to read the romantic gooey parts. This is an unofficial outtake just for him:

Kaori: Braaains!

Mori: I love you too! (hug) Ouch!... Braaains!

Honey: No fair, you guys are playing zombie apocalypse without me. (puts arms in out in front) Braaainssss! – this is fun!

Usa-chan: Caaarroooots!

Tamaki: No! No! No! Where is the passion? Where is the elegance? There is absolutely nothing romantic about zombies. MOMMMY – make that guy go away!

Kyouya to Beta Reader: I'm afraid I need to ask you to leave, you are disturbing our customers. Please don't make me call my security team.

Haruhi (thoughts): Hmmm, I wonder if dad would like some _horumonyaki_ _for dinner tonight_

Me to Beta Reader: Satisfied? Now go read the kissing scene I just wrote!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Hey, author-lady, are we going to show up in this thing at all?

Me: Great, now you're all here. One of you, make yourself useful and get me a drink the rest of you go away so I can edit Chapter 3….


	3. Belle of the Ball

Mori's best man speech (complete text):

"Mitsukuni, Reiko-chan - congratulations on your marriage."

* * *

Dancing was amazing! Why had nobody ever told her? It was exhilarating, marvelous, magical, delightful, and in every way magnificent! She wasn't even doing it proper and she still felt like the most graceful and beautiful woman in the room. Kaori watched the couples in the center of the floor, the ones who knew what they were doing, and sighed longingly. If she, who could barely walk around in a slow circle in time to music felt that way, what must those who could step, turn, and sway in complete synchronicity feel?

Sadly, her dancing time was probably over already. It was one thing to plan to dance every dance, quite another to accomplish it. Her brothers had all dutifully asked her first – probably to get it out of the way as quickly as possible. Even three conversations consisting of variations on "are you sure you can do this?/Yes nii-san I'm fine" wasn't enough to dampen her joy at finally getting to experience her first dance.

Now, however, her quiver of potential dance partners seemed empty. She'd hoped taking a turn with her brothers would be enough to signal the other men who, due to relationship or family connection, would feel socially obligated to ask her. Their careful turns in the corner of the ballroom, however, either went unnoticed or unremarked.

"Princess, I've come for that dance you promised."

Startled out of her thoughts she looked at the handsome young man in front of her. She'd recognize him anywhere; no girl who'd attended Ouran anytime in the last six years could fail to. Even if she hadn't known him from his friendship with Mitsu-chan the permanent shrine to the host club in the 3rd music room storage closet would have done the job.

"Suoh-senpai, I'm sorry – but I don't remember promising you a dance."

"Please, Kaori-himi, any cousin of Honey-sempai's as cute as you must call me Tamaki." He reached out and took her right hand, bringing it to his lips for a gallant kiss. "And I was sure you promised me a dance when our eyes met earlier."

She couldn't help blushing, nobody had ever called her cute before, and his lips twitched in response. He was really too much, every bit as over-the-top and _French_ as the girls at school had said. She suspected Mitsu-chan must have asked him to look out for her and she was grateful to them both. Now that she knew his purpose, she wasn't about to turn him down.

"I'm not a very good dancer," she warned. "With my leg I can only…"

He cut her off with a wave of his right hand then extended his arm to escort her on the floor. "It's the gentleman's responsibility to make sure the lady doesn't stumble. I promise to keep you safe, Princess."

Unlike her brothers, Tamaki brought her out almost to the middle of the floor as the band struck up a waltz. He was an excellent dancer, even within her limitations he managed to make her feel like she was twirling with the best of them. For the first time she began to understand why so many girls had fallen for him. It wasn't just that he was handsome, there were a lot of handsome boys at Ouran, it was the way he made you feel like you were the only person in the room when he talked with you.

His light flirtatious banter continued through the dance, reducing her to giggles. Those lines she swooned over in romances looked good on the page, but sounded so funny when spoken aloud. Of course, what really made her heart beat fast in real life were a few straight-forward words spoken in a deep baritone.

When the music ended, Tamaki returned her to the edge of the room and gave her hand another kiss. "I'll collect a second dance later, Kaori-himi" he promised.

Dancing with him seemed to open the flood gates because after that she rarely sat still. Chika-chan showed up next, she could tell by his face he was only dancing at all because of obligation. He was so stiff and proper sometimes; she couldn't help teasing him until he stormed off then she laughed about it with Sato-chan during the following dance.

She had thought that might be the end, but next a dark-haired young man showed up. "Honey-sempai's cousin, come dance with me" he ordered teasingly with a rakish gleam in his eye. She recognized him as one of the Hitachiin twins (shrine in the storage room), but she didn't know which one. She had never paid much attention to them and the last time she'd seen them was her first year of middle school. Which one was it who died his hair again?

"Hikaru, not fair" whined a similar voice as they were joined by the second one. He threw his arm around his brother's shoulder and tilted his head. His eyes glittered as they lazily swept her from feet to head. "I wanted to dance with her first; after all we almost have the same name."

The now identifiable Hikaru turned towards his head towards his brother so their faces were almost touching and gazed into his eyes. "But Kaoru," he whispered intensely, "that's why I wanted to dance with her first."

Kaori started to feel a little uncomfortable, she could sense the energy around them but she couldn't identify what it meant. She felt like at least half of her whole exchange with them so far had been about things she had no familiarity with. She was saved by a cool, clipped voice coming from the man approaching on her left.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, behave your selves. I don't think Haninozuka-san understands your humor." The man was smiling politely at the twins, yet for some reason they both shuddered and jumped back. He turned towards Kaori and bowed. "Ootori Kyoya. Would you care to dance Haninozuka-san? I would appreciate the chance to ask you some questions about your experience with the orthotic our medical instruments group made you." He extended his arm to escort her and she gratefully took it to get away from the unsettling twins.

Ootori-senpai was much, much nicer than Mitsu-chan had led her to believe. From what she'd been told, she thought he'd be somewhat scary but he was really very charming. He asked several perceptive and detailed questions about her new orthotic and seemed genuinely pleased when she enthused about it. He had every right to be proud of what his family's company had accomplished – she'd only had it a few weeks and it already felt like it was enhancing her life. Without it, she wouldn't be dancing.

The twins were still waiting for her when the dance was over. They appeared contrite, but the minute Ootori-sempai left they tilted their heads together and gave her a look that made her feel like a small furry animal being watched by a pair of cats. "So, Kaori-chan, which one of us do you want first?" they chorused. Not seeing a way out of it, she picked Kaoru, who seemed the slightly less dangerous one of the two.

An hour later, she managed to meet up with Mana in one of the alcoves during a brief break for the band. "Are you having a good time, Mana? I'm having a fantastic time! It's been the most perfect night, don't you think?"

"It's been more fun than I thought it would be," Mana replied with smile playing around her lips. Kaori stared at her intently, she was looking uncharacteristically cheerful.

"Mana! Did something good happen? Oh! Did you finally meet your prince?"

Mana blushed and shook her head. "No, I'm just having a good time" she protested. Kaori smiled to herself, she could tell something good _had_ happened – she'd bide her time and weasel it out of her friend later. She understood that sometimes you just wanted to keep things to yourself for a bit. "Anyway," Mana continued, "how did it go with _your_ prince? I saw you actually talked to him earlier."

"Yes, and I babbled like an idiot! But, he was nice and it felt a bit like the last few years never happened." Kaori looked away out towards the ballroom for a minute. "I'm sorry, Mana, but I don't think I'm going to tell him after all. I just… I just want to be able to look back at this night as something to treasure. I just couldn't bear to remember it as the night he rejected me."

"Well, that's your decision; I don't think it matters either way, Kaori, but you need to start looking at what's in front of you and not some fantasy. You're better thought of than you know, I think you could find happiness if you just opened yourself up to it."

"Awww, Mana you are so sweet!" Kaori gave her friend a crushing hug. "You deserve to find happiness more than me. I know! We'll make that our mission for the rest of the school year!" Mana rolled her eyes over Kaori's shoulder and resigned herself to nine months of attempted matchmaking.

Mana excused herself and Kaori watched as she headed off to get some refreshment. Her friend really was sweet, and loyal, but Kaori knew too well what the boys in her school thought of her. She'd overheard it too many times "Kaori's a nice girl, but…." Still, that didn't mean she couldn't find someone for Mana. It would be fun.

The band started up again and Tamaki magically appeared before her to claim his second dance. Everything else could wait for later, right now she had some dancing to do.

* * *

 **A/N:** What Kaori and Yasuchika talked about during their dance:

Kaori: Chika-chan, wasn't it a beautiful wedding?

Yasuchika: _Sempai_ ! Yasuchika- _sempai_! I was your senior in middle school, high school AND the animal husbandry club. You should call me that! Or at least Chika-sempai.

K: But, I've known you since I was six – I've always called you Chika-chan.

Y: How about _san_ , I'll take Chika-san or even Onii-san if you have to be all cutesy about it.

K: Oh, don't be so stuffy Chika-chan. Besides, you just look like a 'chan' to me.

Y: Argh! I'm going to go find Mitsukuni and challenge him again. Maybe if I'm the next head you'll finally show me some respect. (storms off)

K: Sato-chan, he's really cute when he gets all angry isn't he?

Satoshi: Yeah, better not tell him that though.

K: Duh. My character's supposed to be cheerful and naive, not stupid.


	4. The Clock Strikes Midnight

She was dancing with Tamaki for the third time.

Not that he was counting. It was simply something he'd noticed. He wasn't _watching_ her; he was… looking after her. Making sure she didn't end up a wallflower. Her father's over-protectiveness extended to letting her attend family events so he didn't think she'd know many people. He'd been wrong. He should be happy that she was more popular than he'd realized. He _would_ be happy that she was popular.

Mori stood back against the wall next to one of the three sets of doors open to the terrace and tried to look as unobtrusive as someone 192cm tall could. Spending this much time socializing made him feel drained, but the cool breeze coming in from outside was refreshing and helped ease his fatigue. The last week had been a busy round of pre-wedding preparations and mandatory social events that left little time for sleep. He hoped the party ended soon, before he got dangerously sleepy.

He looked towards the center of the floor; Mitsukuni was enthusiastically swinging Haruhi around in a made-up dance that didn't quite keep time with the music. It didn't look like the groom was ready to end the party anytime soon. Mori sighed and resisted running his hand through his hair and loosening the bowtie strangling his neck. As much as he might want to, he couldn't leave before the bride and groom.

The music ended and his eyes instinctively sought out Kaori again. He'd told himself all night that he would ask her to dance if it looked like she was being ignored, perhaps this would be the one. Ah, no – a boy was approaching her, probably another one of her classmates. She turned him down, though, and instead headed out the far doors towards the terrace. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the barely perceptible limp.

When Kaori stepped onto the terrace she found an oasis of calm after the busy swirl of the ballroom. The flagstones glimmered as the moonlight highlighted pieces of quartz and crystal which made the deserted area feel like another world. She spotted a bench against the wall hidden by shadows that the light from inside didn't quite reach and gingerly made her way to it. She eased herself down and leaned against the wall and gave a contented sigh, it had been a perfect night.

Well, almost perfect; all night there had been one partner missing from her dance card. Talking with him earlier hadn't been enough, she wanted – no, she craved – more time before the clock ran out. She was so nervous during their conversation she barely remembered what she'd said. That couldn't be it, could it? Five years of silence then small-talk about the wedding? There was so much more she wanted to know, to say.

"Is your leg hurting?"

The deep baritone voice startled her. Over to her right, she saw Takashi stepping out of the shadows and into a patch of moonlight. As the light hit the planes of his face she gave an involuntary gasp. With his hair slightly mused and his eyes in shadow he looked just a little wild, like some forest spirit who'd decided to pay the mortal world a visit. He looked so handsome she could barely breathe.

She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Yes, a bit."

"You always push yourself too far." He admonished. In a few short strides he'd closed the distance between them and knelt down, taking her right leg in his hands and removing her shoe.

Kaori desperately hoped the shadows were hiding the furious blush she could feel on her face and tried to pull her foot back out of his hands. "It's… it's okay. I'll take a look when I get home."

Takashi looked up at her with concerned grey eyes. "Let me," he insisted, "if you're hurt we should take care of it now."

She could feel her resistance melting away under his gaze. Besides, she recognized that look – once he'd decided something was his responsibility to take care of it was futile to try and stop him. He thoroughly, yet gently examined her ankle with the manner of one used to assessing injuries. "A little swollen," he concluded, "ice it immediately when you get home."

"Ye… Yes, I will. I was planning to." She felt air on her leg as he discretely moved the hem of her skirt to just above her knee. His gentle hands checked first her calf for knots, then poked and prodded at her knee. She tried to keep herself calm at the intimacy, he'd often done this when she was younger but it felt very, very different now.

Examination done, he turned towards her and gave a reassuring smile. "Looks good, just the ankle."

"Th… thank you," she managed to squeak out. However clinical his touch, his hands on her leg were making her stomach do back flips. _"Please, please, please let go soon before I embarrass myself,"_ she silently pleaded.

His hand stopped in the act of putting her shoe back on. Intent on checking her for injury, he hadn't really looked at her brace. It looked different from the bulky molded plastic and metal one he'd seen her wearing this past April. This one looked lightweight and elegant – two thin metal bars ran on either side of her leg and were held in place by two thin loops at the upper and lower parts of her calf. Around the edge of her skirt, which was still up above her knee, he spotted another. Curious, he traced down along the metal bar, asking "Is this new?"

Oh gosh! Now his fingers were stroking her leg! Did he have any idea what he was doing to her? No, of course he didn't. To him she was just the little girl who used to follow him around. She took a breath and focused on ignoring his light touch and answering his question. "Ye.. Yes, brand new! It isn't even on the market yet. Mitsu-chan helped get me into their testing program – some connection of his in the engineering school."

Becoming more excited, she forgot about his hands and leaned over to show him how it worked. "It's wonderful! This part here lets me move my knee freely when I bend it but lock when I stand. It's computerized too, but I'm not sure how that works."

They both lifted their heads at the same time; their faces were only centimeters away from each other. Time stretched as a moment became infinity, and then was over in a blink of an eye. Simultaneously they both moved back.

Mori stood back up in one swift move and awkwardly looked away, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. When he turned back towards her, she had readjusted her skirts and had a forced look of composure on her face.

"Anyway," she continued brightly, "the best thing is that if I wear the right clothes you can't even tell I have it on."

He was feeling disoriented again, like mental ground he'd been certain of was shifting under his feet. He told himself it was a natural reaction to meeting someone you had once been close with. It was easy to fall back into the old patterns of friendship, but at the same time there was a sense of unfamiliarity that kept throwing him off balance.

Kaori gave a deep sigh of regret. "I guess I'm done dancing for the night. It was so much fun, though. I think I got to dance with everyone I knew."

He knew, he'd watched her. But she hadn't danced with everyone, she hadn't danced with him. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out "I was going to ask you to dance."

"That… that would have been nice." She sounded wistful and a little sad. He suddenly hated the idea of having her night end on disappointment. He heard the band inside start up the strains of a waltz. Following some strange impulse, he moved to stand in front of her and held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

" _Yes!"_ screamed her heart, but her mind tried to intervene. "I... but my ankle…"

He lips formed that familiar smile, the one that she'd first seen when he'd promised to catch her if she fell. The one that told her it was okay to jump. "Trust me."

Kaori bit her lip and looked at the outstretched hand for a moment. If he'd said anything else she might have had the good sense to turn him down, but she had always, always trusted him. She tentatively reached out her own and he helped her to her feet. He held her right hand in his and wrapped his left arm around her waist then lifted her up off her feet. "Put your arm around my neck," he murmured. She held on tight and laid her head against his shoulder as he slowly waltzed her around the terrace.

Mori thought it should have felt awkward, but instead felt like the most natural thing he'd ever done. She felt soft and warm and like she belonged right where she was. His chest felt tight around his heart, right under where she was resting her head. Something told him he shouldn't be doing this; that nothing would stay the same if he didn't stop. It was too late; nothing in the world could make him stop.

When the music ended, they were on the far side of the terrace, near the railing overlooking the back lawn. For a minute, he held her still; unwilling to let her go. Finally, regretfully, he set her down on her feet. Not knowing what else to say, he took refuge in manners. "Thank you for the dance."

He turned and leaned against the railing, looking out at nothing and trying to make sense of bewildered thoughts and unfamiliar sensations. Kaori stood next to him, gripping the railing and alternating between pulling herself towards it and pushing away. She was fidgeting like she did when something was on her mind. He gave her a sideways glance; the moonlight made the golden highlights in her hair glimmer and gave her skin a pearlescent glow. _"So cute."_

He almost gasped in shock at the thought. _"Wh… What!"_ Where had that come from? It wasn't right to be thinking like that, she was just a kid.

" _Not anymore,"_ whispered a traitorous thought.

He shook his head sharply in denial. No, stop this – she's Mitsukuni's cousin.

" _But she's not yours."_ He didn't understand any of it. Not the dance, not the present mood, not the strange direction of his thoughts. He needed to get away, to think things through, to restore order.

She had stopped her rocking. Whatever was on her mind she was ready to talk about it. He thought he knew what it would be about, but was not in the mood to give her advice about her crush on Tamaki. _"Please, talk about anything but that."_

Kaori's heart was beating so fast and hard it was a wonder nobody could hear it but her. Why did he have to dance with her like that? She was supposed to be using this night to start getting over him, not fall more deeply in love. She looked at him, her chest hurting so bad she wanted to cry. The mood between them was so sweet but sad; pure and yet still somehow wild. It had been a magical night. Finally coming to her resolution, she knew there was only one more thing that could make it truly perfect. She took a deep breath and said the words she'd held in her heart for eleven years.

"I love you, Morinozuka Takashi, I've loved you since the day we met."

Takashi turned to look at her, eyes wide. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. He blinked in stunned silence and opened his mouth, the familiar words of rejection instinctively on his tongue. But they wouldn't come out; he couldn't make himself say them.

"Please, don't say anything – I don't need your response, I just wanted to say it. I know it's impossible for a hundred reasons. Well for at least four." She smiled sadly remembering her conversation with Mana, "but I need to tell you how… important you are to me and to say thank you. Thank you for your kindness and friendship, thank you for lending me your strength when I needed it, thank you for… for being my Prince Charming. And thank you for tonight, for the dance - for making me feel just a little like Cinderella."

Tears prickling behind her eyes, she balanced herself on his arm, stood up on tip toe, and gave him a kiss goodbye on the cheek. Without a further word she turned and limped away, leaving the fantasy behind and heading back to the real world.

Behind her, unnoticed, Takashi watched her go – his hand lightly touching the cheek she'd kissed; still unable to speak.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't have anything (attempting to be) funny for this section. This is the end of Act 1 – Kaori finally admitted her feelings and is ready to try and move on. Next up is how Mori reacts.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story so far, I hope you are enjoying it. I love all my reviewers so far – please keep telling what you like (and dislike) so far.


	5. Three People, One Conversation

Focus. Breathe. In. Out. In. Ou…

" _I love you Morizonuka Takashi. I've loved you since the day we met."_

Mori's eyes snapped open. Three days and he had not been able to focus for longer than that. Meditation had not been enough to restore his inner peace, he needed something more.

Still wearing his Yukata, he left the reflection room, slipped on some sandals and headed off across the backyard. The sun was just rising as he passed out of the formal landscaped gardens and into the uncultivated lightly forested area, skirted the pond, and crossed the invisible line that marked the boundary between the Morinozuka and Haninozuka estates. As he neared the Haninozuka main house he came to a tree that had once held branches low enough to tempt a six-year-old to climb.

Mori kicked off his shoes, grabbed a branch and swung himself up - climbing as high as the branches would allow. This was his most sacred place, where he always found himself when a problem was too difficult or his emotions too unsettled. The last time he had been compelled to come here was right before graduation his senior year.

He settled himself within the branches, closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the dew on the grass and leaves – stealing some of the peace held by the tree and settling it around himself. The sound of birds waking and leaves rustling brought a deeper tranquility. Bolstered by a strength drawn from something bigger than himself, he turned his thoughts towards the girl who wouldn't leave his mind.

Sitting like this, thinking of the past, he could feel her presence. Kaori and his memories of her were intertwined with serenity he'd always found in this place. This tree had been special to him long before he met her. It had been his retreat during the difficult days of his mother's illness and death. By unspoken agreement among the cousins it had belonged to him and him alone until the day he had seen that fierce little girl looking up at it with intense longing. Her joy in the simplest of freedoms had been so bright he couldn't help but welcome her into what had been his sanctuary.

He could feel the walls he had constructed to keep their relationship platonic crumbling. There was no way he could continue to believe he cared for her only as a childhood friend or honorary relative. Looking back at that last summer together, he could see his sub-conscious had already realized it. There was a reason why he had never been the one to make the first move in the five years of silence between them.

The question remained – what was he going to do?

What could he do?

What did he want to do?

" _Clear away the complexities"_ he ordered himself.

It was something he'd learned from Kendo. Continually take away until only the simplest of movements is left. Focus on your objective, discard all distractions and outside influences, cease worrying about things you could not control, look for your opportunity, and then act.

He picked through all concern, risks, and doubts until he found the only things that could not be overcome or dismissed. In the end there were only two. The first was within his control, the second something that could be resolved later

Soon it would be Obon and they would all return to the home village to visit the graves of the Morinozuka family. He would ask his ancestors for their guidance and protection in this, beg for forbearance at the graves of the Haninozuka's, and then he would do what needed to be done.

* * *

 _About three weeks later, around late August_

The first person showed up during his morning strength training.

"Hi Takashi, Rei-chan and I are back from Hawaii!" Honey bounded into the room looking tanned after his month-long honeymoon.

Mori didn't bother to stop his one armed push-ups. " _97…98…99…_ "

"I got your letter." His cousin waved a folded rectangular piece of paper then bounded up in front of Mori's head and crouched down, peering into his face with wide innocent eyes. "Are you sure about this Takashi?"

"I'm sure."

Mori switched to his other arm and continued. _"1...2…3…"_

Honey placed his arms on his knees and cupped his face in his hands. "What would you do if I asked you pretty please not to do this?" His voice dripped with flowers but there was a hint of sharpness underneath.

Mori froze up on one arm, his eyes silently pleading that the man he had always served would not put him to the test by turning that into a command.

Honey's eyes narrowed as their gazes locked. "I have to take this seriously; you know. Are you prepared for what I may have to do?" Now only the sharpness remained in his voice.

"I'm prepared."

Honey jumped up and grinned happily. "Well, if you're sure - I'm supposed to tell you we accept your challenge, 14:00 Sunday, you know where."

Honey turned to leave, waving over his shoulder in he called out in a voice suggestive of command, "Do your best, Takashi!"

" _I intend to."_ He didn't have any other choice. _"26...27...28…"_

The next one arrived just before his evening practice.

"Onii-san, are you sure about this?" Satoshi burst into the room looked panicked. He'd just heard the news from Yasuchika and had come running straight from class.

Mori didn't bother to stop his warm up stretches. _"13...14…15…"_ He counted as he moved back and forth between left and right leg stretches.

"I'm sure."

Mor moved into a wide leg stretch. _"1…2…3…"_

"Why? There have to be other ways. You don't need to be so…so… _traditional_ about it!" The boy looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

Mori stopped and rose up to standing. He walked over and reached out to put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Satoshi would be most affected should this fail, he deserved some explanation.

"This is the only way that both families will approve. I had no other choice."

Satoshi hung his head and reached his hand out to Mori's bicep so their arms were intertwined. "I know. I know. Bunch of hide-bound, narrow-minded..." Mori squeezed his brother shoulder and gave him a sharp look. Satoshi stepped back and held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, I get it. Respect my elders, no matter how much I think they're…." He stopped again at Mori's grunt of warning, crossed his arms and gave a deep sigh. "I support you, Onii-san. I'll be your sparring partner until the match; it's not like I can let you lose."

Satoshi headed towards the changing area, calling over his shoulder "You better do your best, Onii-san."

" _I intend to."_ Mori resumed his stretching. _"1…2…3…"_

The final one was sipping tea on the _engawa_ , waiting for Mori to come back from his nightly run.

"Son, are you sure about this?" asked Akira while handing his son a towel and bottle of water.

Mori mopped his face and drank deep.

"I'm sure."

"Did it have to come to this? You know I would have supported you."

That had never been the issue. "Would the rest of them?"

Akira dropped his gaze and shook his head. "No, you're right. There are those who never would have agreed. The Haninozuka's, too, might have been a problem, but Yorihisa would have supported you." He sounded wistful that he had not been allowed to try another way first. "Neither of us is very happy with this, but if you are set on it then it is probably the only way."

Mori sat next to his father and the two men sipped their drinks in silence.

"I met her during the wedding," said Akira, "sweet girl, very kind. You've made a good choice."

Mori smiled in acknowledgement, it was the closest thing to a blessing he could ask for or receive.

Mori finished his drink and stood up to head inside for a bath. As he walked off, Akira called after him "I know you'll do your best, son."

Mori turned to look his father in the eye and gave a nod.

Akira looked fondly at his heir and, despite his apprehension, he was filled with pride. His child had grown up into an honorable young man; someone who would not draw back from his duty to his family even if it meant walking the more difficult path. "Keiko, I hope you are proud of our son," he whispered fervently, "please, do not let him fail."

* * *

 **A/N** : I've mostly been showing things from Kaori's perspective until now, with bits of Mori's so as to peek into his thoughts. Writing this chapter I started to explore how I see his character and am taking it and his backstory places outside of the Manga/Anime. Since he doesn't talk much and doesn't explain himself, I've decided to do a lot of thinking on his behalf rather than let other characters interpret him. Please review and let me know what you think!

Any writing feedback greatly appreciated, this is my first extensive foray into fiction (vs. non-fiction) and I feel like each chapter I'm learning more 'tricks.' I'm working on showing, not telling and hope I'm not leaving too many explanations out. Let me know how you think I'm doing – I'm a big girl, I can take it.

 **Extra:** As I finished writing the next chapter, a couple folks who were feeling neglected decide to pay me a visit.

Hikaru:Hey, author-lady, we heard everyone else is going to be in the next chapter – what about us?

Kaoru: Yeah, where's the love?

Me: Well, you were mentioned in a couple of the previous chapters…

H: Just the one.

K: And you kind of made us look like perverts.

Me: Okay, your choice, you can show up and attend a glorified karate match or I can send you off to Europe for the summer where you can chase models.

(Sounds of suitcase lids snapping)

H&K: Bye author-lady, tell Mori-sempai to do his best!

Me: Well, I'm sure he intends to.


	6. High 14:00

Haruhi stared down at the invitation for the hundredth time since receiving it earlier in the week. It was cream, gilt-edged, reeking of expense, and just as completely lacking in explanative details as it had been the last time she'd read it.

 _Your attendance as an official observer is requested for:_

(Something written in classical Japanese – she could make out the word for 'challenge' but the rest seemed to be a unique word she had never seen in her lexicons)

 _Of Morinozuka Takashi_

 _To_

 _The Haninozuka Family_

 _Time, Date, Location_

When she spotted the black town car pulling up in front of her apartment she bolted out the door, she made it to the car just as Tamaki leaped out to courteously usher her inside. Sitting down on the bench seat next to him and opposite Kyoya she released the pent up anxiety she'd been holding on to.

"What is going on? Mori-sempai is challenging the Haninozuka family? The _family?_ Is he going to fight all of them?"

"Just a selected few, I'd imagine," drawled Kyoya, staring intently at something on his smart phone.

"Stop being mysterious, Kyoya-sempai! If anyone knows what's going on it's you; just tell me already," she begged.

Kyoya looked up from his phone; he had a hard time resisting the chance to act superior. "Well, the colloquial name of it can be understood as either 'bride challenge' or 'groom test' interchangeably if that helps." Having failed to clear up much of anything he smugly returned to tapping on his phone.

Haruhi nearly strangled her boyfriend's best friend. He always did this – gave details in drips and drabbles, making her leap through hoops to pull further clarification out of him. She never could tell if it was a test to see how little information she required to piece things together on her own or if he just enjoyed showing off. "So, Mori-sempai wants to get married? To a Haninozuka? I didn't even realize he was dating anyone."

"I'm sure you did not. However, more importantly, neither did I." Haruhi almost laughed at how put out he seemed at anyone in their circle of friends doing something he wasn't both aware of and at least two steps ahead of them on.

Kyoya sighed and finally divulged the explanation he'd been holding on to. "It is an old, _very_ old, tradition. The Haninozukas not only rigorously train themselves, but also actively seek to align with similarly skilled individuals. By tradition, any man, regardless of background, may challenge to prove he is of sufficient skill and strength to be worthy to align with the family through marriage."

Haruhi felt herself begin to relax, the one thing she'd learned the last few years was just how differently rich people did things. The ridiculously wealthy, however, didn't even begin to compare to just how strange some of the practices of really old families could be. "So, this is just their fancy way of proposing then" she concluded. It seemed a bit over-the-top.

Kyoya actually put away his phone and turned his attention entirely on her. "No, in fact it's not common at all and they take it quite seriously. Typically it's only invoked when one or both families might object to the match."

Haruhi looked nervously between him and Tamaki. The golden-haired man had not taken any part in their conversation; he'd been gazing pensively out the window the entire time. His obvious concern brought all her worry crashing back down around her. "Bu…but who could possibly object to Mori-sempai?"

"The Morinozuka's have been vassals to the Haninozuka's for centuries," said Tamaki, his voice registering regret at what he saw as an injustice to the character of his friend, "even today some of them can't overlook that fact."

"It should be fine, right? It's Mori-sempai – he won all the challenges against before he graduated this past spring. He's a great fighter. He'll win. Right?"

"The Haninozuka's are equally skilled, even he couldn't fight the whole family" replied Tamaki concernedly.

"Also," added Kyoya, "I never said it was only the Haninozuka's that might object."

"The Morinozuka's? What could they do, does he have to fight them as well?"

"No, but the last Morinozuka to challenge and fail was forced to cede his position as heir to his younger brother."

Haruhi reached out and clutched at Tamaki's hand for comfort, her worry growing into a sense of gnawing dread. Kyoya pulled out his phone and the rest of the journey passed in silence.

Entering the area designated for the challenge to take place felt like stepping back into the Meiji era. A large rectangular field with a red circle painted on the bare, dirt ground dominated the center. On one of the narrow sides of the rectangle was a raised platform with two low stools in the center that was shielded by a covered pergola against the blazing August sun. Awning shaded wooden bleachers surrounded the three remaining sides. The trio were shown to seats in the section opposite the platform amidst other invited observers.

The spectators on the other two sides contributed to the feeling of entering the past. She could identify members of Mori's family to her right and Honey's to her left; all were dressed in elaborate traditional clothing. Mori, clad in a gi, knelt in a meditative pose at the edge of the circle on the Morinozuka side. Sitting on a bench behind him, Haruhi recognized his father and younger brother. His father was looking slightly apprehensive, Satoshi was looking downright sick. On the Haninozuka side, both Honey and Chika were kneeling in front of the bleachers amidst a crowd of gi wearing men and women.

At some unobserved signal, the crowd stood as four men and a woman, ranging in age from twenties to mid-forties, entered and stood before the dais.

"Those are the prospective bride's immediate family members," muttered Kyouya, "If Mori-sempai defeats all of them then any of the extended family may take up the challenge." He nodded to the group of potential combatants on the left.

Next, Honey's father and a rather pretty girl entered. Unlike the rest of the women in the two families, who were dressed in formal kimono, she was wearing a cream and pink kimono top with a hakama bottom with white summer flowers along the shoulders and hem. The cane in her left hand that she used to assist herself up onto the dais revealed the reason for the less formal and restrictive clothing.

"Haninozuka Kaori, great-granddaughter of a previous head. Ouran High School, Class 3-C. Good family but a branch line and only average grades" said Kyoya, as if that was everything one needed to know about the girl Mori might be risking his future on.

Haruhi observed her closely to see if she could learn anything more. The girl appeared nervous, clearly unhappy at being the center of attention. She seemed fearful, but Haruhi couldn't tell whether it was of Mori losing or winning. She really hoped the girl was in favor of the match and this wasn't simply a more complicated form of arranged marriage. As Kaori looked at the crowds, particularly towards the Morinozuka's, she kept rubbing her right leg and a suspicion began to form in Haruhi's mind.

"Tamaki, please don't tell me the reason the Morinozuka's might object is…" she trailed off, unwilling to complete the thought.

Tamaki pulled her hand into the crook of his arm and patted it. "Some prejudices die hard," he replied tightly, clearly fighting his white knight instincts to set right all wrongs.

On the dais, Honey's father and Kaori simultaneously sank into the two stools sitting in the center of the platform, and the rest of the crowd, except for Mori and the girl's five family members, followed suit.

Mori stepped into the ring and stood facing the dais. He bowed, first towards the dais, then towards the Haninozuka family, and finally towards his own. A man, serving as a facilitator, stepped forward and addressed the crowd, giving an overview of the purpose of the challenge and the rules. The challenge would continue without stopping until either Mori was defeated or nobody remained who was willing to fight. Each match would be held in the standard Haninozuka style – the bout was lost if your shoulder touched the ground for twenty seconds or you stepped outside the ring.

The youngest of the five family members stepped into the ring as the rest settled into kneeling position. The facilitator cried "START" and the first fight began.

* * *

 **A/N:** Next update might be awhile because I have difficult time writing fight sequences. I may have to get my turn-coat ex-beta reader to act it out for me.

Thanks to all my reviewers/followers/favoriters – you guys keep me going! And an especially big thanks to who informed me that I inadvertently gave Mori a sex-change last chapter. Because Japanese honorifics are hard.

I can't help writing these scenarios and outtakes in my head, so here is another:

Kyoya: Pardon me, Sensei, but I have a question.

Me: Sure, anything for you Kyo…. Hey, wait a second – was that a note of sarcasm on the word Sensei?

K: (slow blink) …..

K: Anyway, you seem to use me mostly for exposition purposes, is that the only reason I'm in this?

M: Well, _someone_ needed to explain to the readers what was going on and you _are_ the most know-it-all character

K: (eyes narrowing) I'll choose to take that as a compliment. One point of continuity – I thought I was attending school in the US at this time.

M: Yes, you're currently a senior at an Ivy League college in Massachusetts. American colleges have this amazing thing called 'summer vacation' so you came back to Japan for the wedding and to intern at one of your family's companies. It will look good on your business school application.

K: Oh, so I will be going to business school next year? I presume I get in easily.

M: Of course! And graduate top of your class. That will come in handy for when you meet….Um, never mind

K: When I meet who? _What_ are you planning?

M: Me? Not planning a thing. Don't worry your pretty little devious head about it. Besides, isn't life better with surprises?

K: Not. Mine.

M: I promise, I won't do anything bad to you. (muttering) at least not until I finish Mori's story. (rubs hands together evilly.)


	7. Rumble in the Suburbs of Tokyo

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Takashi!_ Kaori's hands clenched together in her lap, heart permanently stuck in her throat as she mentally cursed the love of her life. _Stupid, traditional, honorable, decent, noble, utterly perfect idiot!_

"Pinned! Winner, Morinozuka Takashi." The eleventh champion rose up and walked from the ring, rubbing his right shoulder.

She'd been happy enough that he knew of her feelings, she didn't need anything more. Did he realize how guilty it made her feel that he was putting his position, his future, on the line for her? She simply wasn't worth it and she couldn't understand why he was doing this. It couldn't be that he returned her feelings; she had seen the shock and instinctive rejection on his face that night on the terrace. Even if he felt something for her, it had been years since they had really talked; one month couldn't be enough time to go from 'little cousin' to 'bride' in his eyes.

"Pinned! Winner, Morinozuka Takashi" - sixteen was quickly dispatched - "Out of bounds! Winner, Morinozuka Takashi" - and followed almost immediately by seventeen.

Surely it couldn't be…? No, she wouldn't even think that about him. He was really very kind, but surely he was wise enough to realize that some kindnesses would cut worse than any cruelty. Kaori absent-mindedly rubbed her leg, feeling weighed down by the stares of over a hundred Morinozukas. She knew that for the rest of her life they would see her as the damaged creature that had almost caused them to lose their scion.

"Pinned! Winner, Morinozuka Takashi." Twenty-two had barely even looked like he was even trying.

And it would be the rest of her life, because it was clear now that he would win. After her family, most of those who had stepped forward to accept the challenge could only be considered middle-ranked. Kaori didn't understand why, but the experienced warriors were holding back. Maybe it was out of respect for Morinozuka-sama, who was both the head's first-cousin and well-liked, or maybe it was because they feared losing and revealing weakness in front of their peers.

The unsteady flow of champions had been reduced to the barest trickle. The facilitator stepped forward to issue another call for someone to take up the challenge.

She looked at the still unhappy faces of the amassed Morinozukas and twisted her hands together to keep from giving in to tears. This challenge was older than any record of either family and its outcomes were viewed as so final they were almost sacred. Once he succeeded, there would be no backing out of the engagement for either of them. She loved him, she would be so honored to be his wife, but she knew the disapproval of his family would one day cause him to resent this choice.

The third and final call was given; the challenge was nearly at an end and Kaori prepared herself for the formalities to come. Then, a bright cheerful voice called out "I accept" and her heart plunged.

* * *

The murmuring of the crowd stilled as the diminutive man stepped into the challenge ring. When this had started, nobody except two people could have anticipated it would come to this.

"I won't let it happen this way, Takashi."

The challenger nodded, he had hoped to avoid meeting his friend this way, but it was not a surprise. The facilitator cried "Start!" and the fight was on.

* * *

Honey immediately launched into a quick series of blows that pushed Mori almost out to the edge of the ring. Thigh, stomach, shoulder, then a full-split kick to the chin that snapped his head back. He narrowly dodged a flying kick towards the head as he ducked and shoulder-rolled back out towards the center. Honey landed at the edge of the circle, delicately balanced on one foot. In a soft voice that no one but the two of them could here he said "I told you to do your best, Takashi."

Shooting forward, Honey whirred around like a miniature cyclone tossing lighting quick punches and kicks that connected as often as they were blocked. The next few minutes passed in a blur as the two travelled back and forth across the challenge area in a ballet of speed and flexibility against strength and stamina. Strikes, blocks, flips, and turns all passed too quickly for the naked eye to see until Mori aimed a kick at his cousin's torso. Nimbly spinning into a one-armed handstand Honey used both his legs to capture Mori's in a vise grip; turning him over and causing both men to slam into the ground and quickly scramble back to their feet before time could be called.

Wind knocked out from the fall, Mori went on the offensive; executing a sequence of attacks that forced Honey towards the edge. Long armed punches were avoided by acrobatic tricks. As he closed on the painted line Honey jumped and, with cat-like agility, twisted and flipped over Mori's head using one hand to spring off the larger man's shoulder. He turned as soon as he landed and quickly flicked something at the challenger. Mori barely avoided the rabbit-headed knife that flew past him, ripping a line in his sleeve and drawing blood.

Mori's endurance, already taxed by two hours of fighting in the heat of the afternoon with no rest or water, was rapidly failing under his cousin's furious onslaught. Each strike further sapped his energy and brought them one step closer to the inevitable conclusion. Honey had always been the better fighter, the longer the bout went on the greater the odds of him losing became. His only hope had been in ending it quickly, but that opportunity had already passed.

Nearing the end of his capability, Mori was once again driven towards the edge with sharp jabs landing everywhere from shoulder to thigh. Almost out of the ring, he made a last defiant stand and refused to yield a single centimeter despite the punishing blows to his torso. In a finishing move, Honey leaped and launched a flying kick whose force, when it connected, would be enough to end the match.

Summoning reserves he had never drawn on, Mori intercepted the foot with both hands and threw Honey back and over his head. The dexterous man easily landed on his feet, but now their positions in the circle were reversed. Mori swept his left leg at his opponent's feet while crouching down with his right. Honey leapt to avoid the attack only to be intercepted mid-air as Mori used every ounce of the coiled energy in his body to strike right in the center of his diaphragm. Temporarily out of breath, Honey flew back before recovering and landing in a crouch.

"Out of bounds! Winner, Morinozuka Takashi" cried the alert facilitator the instant the heel of Honey's back foot touched the ground a scant one centimeter outside the proscribed area.

Exhausted, Mori slowly fell down to his knees gulping in deep breaths of air. He had no more adrenaline to carry him through, no more reserves, nothing left to give for another round. He bent over and braced himself on his hands to keep from falling, head hanging low, silently acknowledging his impending defeat. The crowd was united in perfect silence as the facilitator stepped forward to issue the call for what would be the final champion.

Haninozuka-sama stood up and five hundred pairs of silent eyes turned toward him. "The challenge is over," he declared. Searching over to the left, his eyes met those of his cousin and life-long friend and both men broke out in broad smiles. "Morinozuka Takashi has shown himself to be worthy to align with the Haninozuka family."

The crowd on all sides erupted in cheers at the news; both families still exhilarated from watching a battle that would end up being told and retold until it passed into legend. Honey's father reached down towards Kaori and helped her rise from her stool.

"I… I don't understand," she whispered; reeling in shock from the fight and its conclusion, "why did Mitus-chan do that?"

The older man patted her hand as he led her towards the edge of the platform. "The value of anything is in how much you're willing to pay for it," he replied enigmatically. He helped her down to the ground and gave her a wink. "Now, go greet your groom."

Kaori flew across the arena until she stood before the kneeling man who, for whatever reason, had exerted himself to his limit for her sake. Discarding her cane to the side she lovingly cupped his cheeks in her hands, tilting his head towards her and looking into his exhausted eyes and impulsively moved to touch her lips to his.

It was not a great kiss. It wasn't even a very good kiss. She had no idea what to do so had simply mashed closed-lips up against his. Almost instantly she felt awkward and pulled back in embarrassment. Then a large hand reached up and gently grasped the base of her head, bringing her back down.

The second kiss? The second kiss was….amazing.

Hands on her arm pulled her backwards and woke her up from her daze. She blinked confusedly for a minute, then felt her whole face grow hotter than the sun up above. She'd just had her first kiss in front of nearly five hundred people. Her father kept a firm hold on her arm as if afraid she might launch herself back at Mori should he let go. A smile, though, was playing on his lips and on those of Haninozuka-sama next to him and Mori's father and brother, who had come up to stand behind the victor. The group was soon joined in the center of the ring by Honey, her aunt and brothers, and all the defeated champions.

She was unable to focus on the remaining formalities – Mori asking formally to marry her and her father's reply, bows between competitors and families and every other possible combination, the formal invitation to the crowd to join in a celebration to follow – she was too busy wishing she could sink beneath the earth to hide herself from knowing grins. Finally it was over and she was led away to change for the official engagement ceremony.

Mori watched as Kaori headed off the grounds, her face was beet red and she kept shooting him shy glances over her shoulder as she walked away. _So cute._ He blinked, wavering a bit on unsteady feet while Satoshi tried to prop him up. He was on the borderline between tired and fatigued, not quite yet at the stage where he would do or say things he never remembered.

"Yaaay Takashi, I knew you could do it!" Honey cried, flinging himself around his cousin's neck with a force that almost brought Mori back down to his knees. No matter how happy with the outcome, Honey didn't like to lose and was a master at extracting subtle vengeance.

Honey dropped down and rested his hand gently against Mori's arm. Looking up at him with the most sincere and innocent of expressions he gravely stated, "Takashi, I think you need a doctor." _Go ahead, rub it in Mitsukuni._ Both of them knew who had come off the worse in that fight and who the eventual loser would have been. Mori shook his head, he must be more tired than he thought; he had better use what little break he had to take a nap.

"I think you and Kaori are gonna be really happy!" Honey continued chirping, skipping along by his side as Satoshi helped him stagger off to have his wounds treated. Suddenly, his face fell and his eyes filled with sympathy. "Oh! But, she's still in high school. I guess you better not do anything 'til she graduates – 'kay!?"

* * *

 **A/N:** This was originally going to be the ending, except for a 'future' epilogue. As I started writing I realized that Kaori and Takashi still had some unresolved issues between them that I wanted to explore. So, consider this the end of Act 2. Act 3 will feature drama, personal growth, host club antics, and kissing! Lots and lots of kissing! All coming up next time on Love! Is! A! Battlefield!

Thanks again to all reviewers/followers/and favoriters. Please drop me a note to let me know how I'm doing. I feel my style is slowly changing as I get more immersed in the story - how do you find it good/bad/indifferent?

Comments from my beloved beta reader who I was able to bribe into reading this chapter:

Beta Reader: I liked the fight, but it needs to be longer. And maybe have swords. And like parts where they level up really fast and gain new powers.

Me: Ummmm… it's really not that kind of manga. I'm not doing an Ouran/Bleach crossover here.

BR: Too bad, it would only make it a hundred times more AWESOME! This guy you keep going on about reminds me of Chad. Wish I could wash my brain out after all the kissing though.

M: You'll feel different about kissing in a couple years

BR: Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'll want to read about it. I don't get that last part, though, what can't they do before she graduates.

M: (blink) Hey, let's see if daddy will take us out for some ice cream.

BR: Yaaaay! Ice Cream!

M: (muttering) okay, you win. You are banned from reading the rest of the story.


	8. Rumors and Innuendos

**A/N** : Brief warning for some offensive words below and verbal bullying.

* * *

"Is it true? Are you really engaged to Mori-sempai?"

"I heard he fought your whole family then kidnapped you away!"

"Kyaah! Really! That's sooooo romantic!"

"Well, _I_ heard that he and Honey-sempai fought over her."

"Awa! Isn't he married!? And her cousin?! How scandalous!"

Kaori looked up at the crowd of expectant faces surrounding her desk. She'd been afraid of this, it was the reason she'd come to class as late as she possibly could. It hadn't even been a week since her dramatic engagement and the rumors were already flying. Return from summer break was always a hotbed of gossip and this year she got to be the focus.

"We are engaged" she replied, "but it didn't happen like that. Well, not _exactly,"_ she added honestly. She'd never been at the center of anything that would set tongues wagging and had no idea how to go about setting things straight. Before she could elaborate, Sensei came in and thankfully ended the interrogation.

Kaori found it almost impossible to focus during morning classes, not that she'd ever been very academically oriented. It wasn't that she had difficulty in her subjects; she just never saw the point in working hard to fight for a top slot. If she was interested in something, she'd do well in it; if not, then at least she would pass. Unlike Mana, who was planning on being a doctor, she didn't have any clear ambition for her future. Whenever she had thought about it she'd only pictured herself taking care of her father and, maybe, having a career as a kindergarten teacher or daycare worker. That is, If he'd let her.

Now, though her future had suddenly changed. Her hand kept straying up to pat the engagement ring she wore on a necklace hidden beneath her uniform. It didn't need to be kept secret, after all the drama how could it be? At least a quarter of Ouran girls were officially engaged by the time they reached third year, but openly wearing jewelry violated the dress code.

A little over a year from now she'd be a married woman. Would he even want her to go on to the university or to work? She had no idea what his expectations were. He was so smart, top of his class in the law department, would he expect her to accomplish as much?

"Haninozuka-san!" Sensei's shout caused nervous titters around the class as she bolted to attention. "Now that you are with us again, please read and interpret the next paragraph."

She redoubled her efforts to pay attention, or at least to avoid looking like she wasn't, for the rest of the morning. At lunch time she was immediately captured by her three best friends in Class C who hustled her off to an isolated corner of the lunch room.

"Okay, spill – we want all the details" said Yuki, the pretty brunette who was the undisputed ring leader. A tomboy in middle school, since the start of third year she had begun dressing and acting like an idol-wanna-be. The previous Christmas she'd suddenly announced her engagement to a friend of her father's. Kaori had heard that he was in his thirties, previously divorced, and going bald. They'd be married as soon as she graduated and the closer the day got the wilder her behavior seemed to be.

Kaori had been friends with Yuki and the other two girls, Rio and Yui, since first year of Middle School. Mana used to be in their circle too, but the year before High School she'd decided to get serious and pretty soon had captured the number one spot in the class. Now she was in the rarefied Class A, but still joined them for lunch when she could. Today, like usual since the start of the year, she was studying.

She realized that these three were the best way to handle her sudden notoriety. None of them were good at keeping secrets; between the three of them they would squash any weird rumors and satisfy the rest of the class's need for gossip. She launched into a complete description of the challenge and as much about the dance as she wanted everyone to know, her account punctuated by squeals and exclamations.

"That's so romantic," gushed Yui when she had finished the tale, "I wish someone loved me that much."

"Oh, you never said," Rio interjected, "how did he confess?"

"Um... he didn't, I confessed to him" Kaori admitted. That had been one of the parts she had left out.

"He did respond – right?" Yuki looked at her sharply, wondering what Kaori was trying to conceal.

"Of course" she lied. Maybe not directly, but fighting your whole family for the right to marry you was just as good as saying the words, right? She didn't think they'd understand. With Takashi, you had to listen for the things he didn't say.

PE with all four classes was right after lunch so there was plenty of opportunity for her three friends to start spreading the real story. She was amazed Sensei didn't get angry – while the boys were busy lobbing tennis balls back and forth at each other the girls were milling around the court in tight little groups whispering furiously.

Kaori had a permanent excuse from PE so she could only observe them from her position at the library window. She was supposed to be using the time to study, but mostly she watched and wished she could join them. When she was younger, back _before_ , she'd been incapable of sitting still. Her mother used to laugh and say that Kaori never walked when she could run, and that was only because she couldn't fly. Even though girls didn't have to, she had loved launching herself at her brothers when they came back from school to try out whatever martial arts' moves she'd learned that day. Sometimes she'd even win. Then it all suddenly disappeared.

As she always did when thinking of what she'd lost, she absent-mindedly rubbed her right leg and felt the contours of her brace through the full skirt. The action brought her up short. Maybe things didn't have to stay that way anymore. The new orthotic gave her so much more freedom to move. She didn't even really need the cane anymore now that the muscles that supported it were strong enough. It would be wonderful to start trying new things to see what she could do; that is if her father would allow it. Which he probably wouldn't; there were very few things he deemed 'safe' enough for his daughter. The hope which had started to bloom abruptly withered; she stared longingly out the window and sighed.

"Ummm… Kaori-chan, can I talk with you," a tremulous tenor interrupted her gloomy thoughts. The short, slightly stocky boy was one of her schoolmates from class B. They had been thrown together frequently since her first day of Middle School; he was often excused from outdoor PE in late spring and fall when allergies could trigger an asthma attack. They'd had plenty of time to talk over the years but it was unusual for him to approach her; he was shy and slightly awkward - usually he waited for her to initiate conversation. He was a sweet guy – smart, funny, a little rumpled yet not bad looking - but his reserve made it hard for him to make friends.

"Sure, Junichi-kun, what did you want?"

He seemed nervous, fiddling with his tie and avoiding her eyes. "Is..is it true you're getting married?"

"Yes. We just got engaged this past week," she couldn't help the smile on her face every time she thought of it.

His eyes shot up to hers and he blurted out in a panic, "But you can't!" He paused to compose himself. "I..I mean. Well, I always thought maybe one day…."

Kaori wasn't sure what to say, she'd never thought he'd had any feelings in her direction at all. Her friends always accused her of being too oblivious and it looked like she'd done it again.

Junichi's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Please! You're the only girl who I can talk to, the only one who's nice to me. You don't have to marry him! I want… I want…"

His grip was painful; his anxiety was giving him strength. "Junichi-kun," she soothed, "you're wrong, I do have to marry him. Not only do both our families want this, but I love him."

"R…really. You aren't doing it because you have to?"

"No, but if I wasn't then I'm glad you would try to rescue me" she patted the hand holding her wrist.

He looked down and noticed his hold on her then dropped her wrist as quickly as he'd grabbed it. "Oh! I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Not at all," Kaori pulled her sleeve down to hide the red marks she was sure would cause a bruise later. He looked so distraught, she knew things were different than he thought and wanted to comfort him. "Junichi-kun, there are plenty of other girls who would like to talk with you, but I think they need to know you want to talk with them first."

"No, I…I really don't think that's true." He was back to his normal shy self, hands in his pocket and eyes on the floor.

"It's true. Kaho-chan from 2-D is always looking at you, I think she'd like to get to know you. Maybe you could try talking with her sometime."

"Really?" He peered up at her hopefully, while scuffling at the floor with his feet.

Kaori was pretty certain the younger girl had a crush, but Junichi needed a bit more prompting – he was one of her more difficult cases. "I know! Tomorrow I'll go sit with some of my friends in 2-D for lunch and you can come join us. That way you'll still have me to talk to if you need it."

"Ummm.. yeah. I think that would be good." He rubbed the side of his head awkwardly, messing up his already disheveled hair further. "Thanks Kaori-chan. I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. I'm glad to know I have such a good friend." She smiled to herself as he went back to studying, her mind busy working out how she would help the budding romance along. This would be her second successful match of the year; that is if she could get him to open his mouth.

By afternoon classes the rumors had died down and people began settling into the routine of a new term. Third year was only slightly stressful for the students of Class C – unlike Class A few of them would try for universities other than Ouran and all they needed to worry about was getting a passing grade.

Even so, the day went by painfully slow; she kept wrenching her focus back to class and away from her daydreams about the coming weekend. Her father had let her know that Mori would be coming over to take her out. It felt so unreal, confession, then engagement, and only after that their first date. She wondered if there was a word to describe how she was feeling about it; something that meant excited and nervous and exhilarated and scared all at once. It was a relief when classes finally ended.

She made a quick detour to the restroom before heading to her club. Today it was the culinary club, the only one other than animal husbandry that her father would let her join. It was a bit disappointing, she'd thought they'd be learning new cooking techniques but, typical of Ouran, it was mostly about how to monitor the housekeeper's budget, select caterers and create a menu plan for 200 people. She'd always thought that they should just rename it the 'bride training club.' Strange how the things she'd learned in it might now actually be useful.

She heard the door of the girl's bathroom open just as she was getting ready to leave the stall. The first voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Did you hear? Mori-sempai and Kaori?" It was the girl she always thought of as Azami's Minion #1. Kaori got along with most people in her class, and even many outside of it, but Azami and her two best friends were the exception. Azami was from a prestigious family, but her poor grades kept her down in Class C. She thought of herself as better than everyone in general and superior to Kaori in particular. She'd always taken Kaori's presence in her classroom, as opposed to down in D with the rest of the socially unacceptable, to be a personal insult.

"Of course. It's all over the school. How did a cripple like her land an elite like that?" asked the voice of Minion #2.

Kaori wondered if they knew she was in there. It wouldn't matter; the trio could be just as vicious to your face as they were behind your back. It was almost like being honest. It was okay, words were the only thing they'd do after all. Even without Satoshii and Yasuchika around there were enough people that would step in over any physical bullying and Azami was a bit of a coward.

"Well, obviously it's just because she's a Haninozuka." The queen bee herself was declaring judgment. "Think about it, he's next head of his family. Marriage with the Haninozuka's strengthens his position. It was probably all arranged from the outset."

"Oh, poor man! To be forced into that marriage. I mean, what if her kids come out deformed?" Minion #2 sounded horrified. Kaori shook her head; everyone in school knew that her injury was the result of an accident. _'Even my biology grades weren't bad enough to misunderstand basic genetics._ '

"I don't understand why it was her," continued the girl, "there are other Haninozuka's to choose from. He didn't need to pick a gimp."

"Ummm… isn't she kind of popular with the guys, though?" Minion #1 sometimes showed signs of being a bit kinder than the others.

"Only with other rejects like her!" Azami snapped. "It's obvious why he picked her, really. My sister, Ayanokouji, was his classmate. She said he's a strange one, never could leave a wounded animal alone. Probably felt sorry for her since no one else would ever marry her. Said he was always a little… _close_ with his cousin, too. Maybe he figured she wouldn't mind coming in second."

"Oh you're so right Azami!" Minion #1 replied, recovering from her earlier mistaken sympathy. "We should feel sorry for her. _I'd_ rather not marry at all than have someone marry me out of pity."

The three continued on in that vein for awhile before departing. Kaori dropped her head against the stall door waiting to be sure the coast was clear. She supposed she should have expected this as well; the gap between her and Mori was so large it was bound to cause speculation. She didn't believe them, of course, it was just spite. Azami considered every eligible good-looking guy in her vicinity to be her exclusive property and always had to find a reason to explain why they never picked her.

But, still… Mori _was_ a natural caretaker, and also so very kind. It was one of the things that she loved about him. She hadn't been able to ask him yet just why he had proposed, but it had to mean he loved her too, right? Or at least liked her? She shook her head sharply and shrugged off the hateful words, all the while seeds of doubt which had already been planted started to grow.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to all who've reviewed/followed/fav'd so far. Each new one I get makes me ridiculously excited.

A note for some of the things I've briefly touched on – when I first had the idea of Kaori as having a physical disability I was curious so did some research. While there are laws against it on the books and people claim attitudes are changing, Japan has a history of cultural and institutional prejudice against people with visible disabilities. There are a number of heartbreaking stories out there about people whose families hid them or wouldn't even eat with them, kids forced into special schools regardless of mental ability, people denied entry to universities or to any job other than menial level, etc.

Also, the brace I describe does exist and is relatively new on the market – though it might not be as awesome as I needed it to be for the story. It's one of many called 'stance control orthotics'. Look it up!


	9. First Steps

Kaori tilted her head at the girl in the mirror, evaluating the frilly blue dress with a critical eye. _'It's too cute; I look like I'm 12.'_ Shaking her head she once again dove back into the pile of clothes on the bed, and dug back out the dress she'd marked as having some promise seven changes ago - a light-weight creamy-brown dress dotted with small pink flowers. She put it back on and examined herself carefully from all sides, admiring the way the large belt and the scooped-neck emphasized that she was definitely _not_ in middle school anymore. _'Is the skirt too long, it's almost to my knees? Oh! What if….'_ She pulled a pair of over-the-knee brown flat-heeled boots from the closet and twirled in front of the mirror one more time. _'This is perfect! With the boots you can barely see the brace.'_

The doorbell rang and she gave one last check of hair and makeup – natural and curly for the first, light for the second. _'Girl-next-door look, I hope. The magazine said guys are supposed to like that. Will he like that?'_ She drew a shaky breath to steady her nerves. _'It's just Taka-chan, no need to be scared.'_ The thought did nothing to calm her down. She knew very well that the person at the door was more than simply her old childhood friend.

Early September was too warm for a coat so she donned a lacy white cardigan and headed down the hallway from her ground floor bedroom. Papa was already opening the door to let in their visitor and all three of her brothers were piled in the narrow corridor staring intently at the interloper. "Saburo-nii," she whispered to the youngest, "let me through," emphasizing the request with a small push that failed to do anything.

"Ojamashimasu," Mori greeted as he stepped inside, bowing politely to the assembled Haninozukas. Kaori gave her brothers a glare and him a little wave of greeting from behind their backs. He replied with a barely perceptible nod and half-smile which broadened further when she turned light-pink.

"Please come in," replied Papa. "Morinozuka-san, please join me for a few minutes before you leave."

"Of course, Haninozuka-san." He replied, repaying the formality in kind.

Papa turned and exchanged a look with his children that everyone but Kaori seemed to be able to interpret. Her younger two brothers moved aside, pulling her with them, and the eldest headed back to the study followed by Papa and Mori. Kaori waited until the study door closed, then moved quickly but quietly towards the neighboring room with the very thin bordering wall. She only managed to walk three steps before her path was blocked by two glowering figures with crossed arms.

"Not this time," said Jiro sternly.

"But niiiiii-chaaaan why? You two _always_ listen," she whined.

Jiro opened his mouth to reply but was cut-off. "Are you wearing that?" interrogated Saburo.

Kaori looked down at her outfit, then back at her brothers with wide innocent eyes. "Why, Nii-chan? Is there something wrong with it?" she asked mischeviously.

Saburo's glower deepened. "It's cold. You should button up that sweater." Jiro nodded solemnly in agreement.

' _If they don't like it, then it really is perfect!'_ Sensing an opportunity she tried to bargain. "I'll button it if you let me listen."

Jiro slowly shook his head. "Sorry _imouto-chan_ , its men's talk," he ruffled her hair affectionately, "not for little girl's ears."

She wanted to pull her eyelid and stick out her tongue, but that would just prove his point about her maturity. _'Older brothers are the worst!'_ She settled for crossing her arms and glaring back, which only made both of them laugh.

"Careful, Kao-chan – you'll get wrinkles," teased Saburo.

* * *

Mori stood at a respectful attention in front of the older man seated behind the large oak desk. Haninozuka Tatsuya looked very much like his cousin and family head. His small frame was packed with the wiry muscles earned through rigorous training and he, like all his children, had the blonde-hair-brown-eyed coloring which marked him as a true member of the clan. The three-piece black suit he wore, his daily uniform as CFO for the Haninozuka family, set the tone for the interview taking place.

"You tied my hands in this, Morinozuka-san," he accused. "Maybe someday you will come to realize that no father would be happy not having a say in who his daughter weds."

Mori could hear the pain underlying the man's aggressive tone. This was not how he would have chosen to begin their relationship. "I'm very sorry for causing you distress," he replied with a deep bow.

"But not for the actions which caused it, ne?" Tatsuya retorted with a sharp look. "I understand your reasons; the relationship between our families is complicated. I wish you would have approached me privately about this first," His implicit question was met with silence and averted eyes. "I see, you didn't want to take the risk of it becoming official and having Yorihisa-sama say no. At least that answers my question of whether or not you care for her."

"Otou-san, Takashi-kun was my kohai," interjected the younger man who had quietly assumed a seat on a side-sofa. "He always acted honorably – he would not have done this unless he believed there was no other way."

"So you've repeatedly assured me, Yori-kun, but that does not make the situation any more pleasing." He sighed, then stood and came around to lean on the front of the desk. "I'm not a man to be concerned over archaic notions of status – I have a lot of respect for Akira-kun and my sons keep telling me that you are a good man. If you had asked my permission to court her, I probably would have agreed."

Mori felt a twinge of regret for what could have been. "Haninonzuka-san thinks too well of me."

"Kaori-chan is very special to me, to all of us." Tatsuya's expression softened as he spoke of his daughter. "The engagement may be out of my hands - I don't even get a say in when the wedding is scheduled - but until you wed she is in my care. I'm trusting that she'll be safe when she's with you."

"Always. I will protect her." The promise came readily to his lips.

"I still think she's much too young for a commitment, girls that age change their minds so quickly, but she seems happy about it. I will allow for you to take her out, but only under certain conditions. She's still in high school, her studies must come first. No going out on school nights and I want her home by 10pm the rest of the time unless you talk to me about it first. If her grades slip too much I may have further restrictions."

"I understand."

The older man paused then fixed Mori with a demanding glare. "I hope you also understand that high school is much too young to have children."

Mori flushed under the direct questioning and replied circumspectly, "Yes. I have already promised Mitsukuni-sama."

Tatsuya's stern visage relaxed marginally. "Good. He'll be a fine head someday and I understand you've served him well. Continue to do so and I'll be proud to have you as a son-in-law."

* * *

The stalemate in the hall was finally broken when the study door opened, disgorging the three occupants. "Kaori-chan, are you ready to leave?" asked her father as he passed her on the way back to the entry.

"Yes, Papa."

Her father assessed her with a look that made her wish she had buttoned up the cardigan. _'Please, please, please don't embarrass me and make me go change,'_ she thought, but he looked away with no comment and turned to address the young man behind him.

"Takashi-kun, please take care of my daughter."

Mori bowed lower than she thought the pleasantry demanded. "Yes. I will have her home by ten," he promised.

A few minutes later and they were outside. Kaori headed towards the left side of the sleek black sports car parked in the driveway but Mori stopped her and instead ledher around to the right. Opening the door, he settled her into the passenger seat on the wrong side of the car.

"Is this an import?" she asked as he sat down in the left-hand driver's side.

"It's Italian; a Mazzanti," he said proudly. She didn't know much about cars but from his attitude guessed that this was a pretty nice one - if you were interested in that sort of thing. He shifted into gear and headed out to the road, the security gates automatically opening and then closing behind them as they passed.

"I'm sorry if my family made you uncomfortable, they can be a little overbearing," she apologized sheepishly.

"It was no trouble. They care for you."

"I know. That's why I let them do it. But, we can always meet somewhere if you want, you don't have to pick me up."

"I prefer to pick you up. It's more respectful."

' _Maybe I should have said that I was the one who'd prefer to go meet him somewhere. I love all of them, but if they act like that again….'_ She suspected, though, that his answer would have been the same. She waited as long as she could before finally asking the question that had been burning on her lips the whole time. "What did Papa want to talk with you about?"

Mori paused before carefully answering, "He did not want me to distract you from your studies."

Kaori peered at him skeptically. It was an awful long conversation and that didn't seem like a topic requiring privacy. _'I know you don't lie, but somehow I don't think that's all you talked about.'_ She didn't press any further; nobody could get Morinozuka Takashi to ever say more than exactly what he intended to.

In the furor of getting out the door she hadn't had much of a chance to observe him so she allowed the conversation to lapse. His posture was relaxed but his eyes were focused as he drove with one hand on the wheel and the other on the stick shift between them, occasionally changing gears according to circumstances. For their date he'd dressed casually yet conservatively in black slacks and a French blue shirt unbuttoned at the neck. _'He looks so well-dressed; I don't think what I picked out is nice enough.' I knew I should have made Mana go shopping with me.'_

Her eyes roamed over the shirt, admiring the way it accented his darker skin tone. The wide cuffs were flipped up and she couldn't help but linger over the muscular forearms it revealed. She moved her gaze back up towards his face, only to realize he'd caught her staring. Embarrassed, she looked away and launched into the first topic of conversation she could find. "I wasn't sure what to wear; you didn't say where we were going."

"I want to surprise you. " Her self-consciousness gave him an opportunity to discretely study her back. _'I like her hair like that; it looks as soft as a kitten's fur.'_ His eyes moved down, taking in the dress and then he quickly wrenched them back to the road where they belonged. "You look very cute," he mumbled bashfully.

"Oh…ummm…so do you. No! I…I…mean…." Kaori's hands flew up to cover her face when she realized she'd just called a 190-some centimeter adult male 'kawaii.' "I mean you look very nice too," she ground out.

Mori chuckled as she grew an even deeper red. _'She really is too cute.'_ The conversation with her father weighed on his mind along with his own thoughts. _'And young. And easily swayed.'_ He'd never been as popular as Honey, or even the twins, but he had absorbed Tamaki's lessons and knew how to embody a young girl's romantic dreams. _'It would be easy to play the host with her - to overwhelm her and bind her to me emotionally, but she deserves better. She deserves to make her choices with a clear mind.'_ He resolutely put temptation out of his thoughts and focused on the drive.

* * *

After a short while they reached one of the older areas of Tokyo and Mori pulled the car up next to a curbside valet service. Kaori automatically started to get out of the car, but he reached over and pulled the door shut before she'd barely opened it.

"Please, wait for me," he entreated. Due to the transposed steering wheel, the passenger door opened directly into traffic. Handing the keys to the valet, Mori walked around into the street and waited for cars to pass before opening her door and assisting her out. _'Well, maybe a little bit of hosting wouldn't hurt,'_ he decided and tucked her left hand into the crook of his arm. "The sidewalks can be uneven, you should hold on to me." Kaori glowed with delight at that little piece of western chivalry.

"It's such a pretty area, I don't think I've been here before," said Kaori eyes glowing as he took in the older looking buildings lit by soft exterior lanterns or twinkling fairy lights. Small cobblestone streets and alleys snaked off invitingly in all directions.

"It's one of the few areas of Tokyo to survive modernization. It was destroyed during the war but rebuilt to what it was like in the Meiji era; it's been a shopping and entertainment area for over a hundred years." Mori was aware that he'd slipped into lecture mode, something he only seemed to do when discussing one of his favored subjects. _'Don't bore her,'_ he admonished himself.

"You need to give me a tour," she enthused. She smiled up at him, happy for the reminder that in many ways he was still the same Taka-chan that she remembered. "I like it when you talk about the things you love."

He picked one of the serpentine side-streets seemingly at random and steered her down it. A hundred meters or so off the main road he turned in at a garden gate marked only by a discreet sign. Past the side garden was an entrance to what looked like a private home, but one step inside the door revealed a busy restaurant.

An older but handsome woman in a fall-themed kimono lit up with a smile when they entered. " _I_ _rasshaimase_ , Morinozuka-sama!" she exclaimed, gracefully bowing in greeting. "We're glad to have you back with us again." She turned to Kaori in welcome. "And this must be Haninozuka-sama. We are so pleased you are bringing your bride to our restaurant!" Kaori colored yet again. _'Does everyone in Japan know about our engagement?'_

"Good evening, Minami-san," he replied familiarly, "My father and uncle send their regards, the catering at our engagement ceremony was excellent as usual. Thank you for accommodating my request on short notice."

The woman flushed a bit, responding to his dignified charm. "We were happy to do so for one of our honored customer."

Kaori peered eagerly at her surroundings; the restaurant was completely full with an even mix of Japanese and foreigners. Out in the front area there were several western-style tables and a long bar which fit about ten customers. Behind it an older man was putting the final touches on plates with quick, economical movements in between directing a group of seven men in preparing the ingredients and taste testing their results. As the hostess showed them towards the back of the restaurant the man called out a greeting, which Mori returned.

They were shown to a private room with another western-style table that could seat four, but had been set just for two. The highlight of the room was a window on the back wall that looked into a central garden. Mori pulled out a chair for her before seating himself.

"Morinozuka-sama, will you be drinking your usual?" the older woman.

"No, I think we'll both have the suggested tea tonight," he glanced over at Kaori "is that alright?" Kaori gave him a relieved smile in response. Her father had brought her to fine restaurants before, but this place seemed different and she wasn't sure what was appropriate.

"What's your usual?" Kaori asked after the hostess had departed.

"I usually have the suggested _daiginjo_ sake, but not when I drive." He silently added, _'And especially not if I'm driving you.'_

"Have you been here a lot?"

"This is one of my favorite places."

"Does that mean you come here with all your dates?" she blurted out and immediately wished she hadn't. _'Why did I ask that? I don't want to know – I need to learn when to stop talking.'_

Mori's eyes filled with warmth and something deeper that she couldn't identify. "Just you. I've only been here with family or close friends." Under his attention her heart accelerated and her breathing grew shallow. She unconsciously parted her lips and flicked her tongue to moisten them. The 'something' in his gaze grew even deeper and Kaori felt a fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

The delicate tension of the moment was shattered when the door opened for the hostess returning with their drinks. She gave an indulgent smile at the young couple and poured them each a cup of clear green tea before departing, leaving the pot behind. Mori gratefully sipped his drink in silence. Kaori leaned forward slightly to taste hers, causing a lock of her hair to fall down over her shoulder. His hand itched to reach out and pet that errant strand and wind it around his fingers. _'A private room may have been a mistake.'_ He rubbed his hand against his thigh while admonishing himself. _'Remember, slow. Slow is the plan. Give her time to be sure it's not gratitude or a childish crush.'_

"Oh, the tea is delicious," she exclaimed.

"I hope you like Japanese food," he said a bit uncertainly.

"I love it. To be honest, I like everything," she laughed a bit self-deprecatingly. "I just have fun trying new things."

"You'll enjoy this. There's no menu, _Itamae-san_ makes it daily based on the seasons and what is fresh. It's different every time."

"Traditional, yet unique - is that why you like it?"

"I suppose. I like how the menu is harmonized with the seasons but the menu expresses years of dedication and training" Their discussion reminded him that he'd only been able to talk with her father about arrangements and there was one thing he wanted to take care of. "Do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Hmm…oh, yes." Kaori fished it out of her purse at his prompting and placed it in his outstretched hand. Her eyebrows were lifted in inquiry.

"I only have your home number," he explained, pulling out his phone and syncing them together.

Her brow furrowed. "Oh. I didn't think of that. I've never dated before so I don't know what you're supposed to do."

She looked worried, like she had somehow made a mistake. "You're only supposed to enjoy yourself," he chuckled and reached out to hand back her phone. The sleeve of her cardigan drew back as she reached out to accept it, revealing a brown and bluish mark on her wrist. His eyes narrowed and he quickly encircled it with his hand to keep her from withdrawing. Turning her wrist over, he saw the two-pronged imprint that indicated the bruise had been caused by someone's hand. "Who hurt you?" he asked sharply.

"This?" she laughed nervously and tried to pull back her hand but he didn't budge. "Takashi, it's okay – it was just an accident,"

The fingers of his right hand moved up and traced the outline of the bruise as if they could soothe it away. He forced himself not to allow the anger roiling in him to gain control. _'Satoshi and Yasuchika were supposed to protect her from this.'_ He had made his brother swear to take care of her the day she started Ouran. _'They moved up to University two years ago, has this been going on all that time? It's my fault, I should have made her talk with me, should have noticed the signs.'_ "Kaori, are you being bullied?" he asked more softly, eyes pleading with her to confide in him.

She laughed, breaking him out of his self-flagellation. "Bullied? Me? No!" He was sure it was an attempt to minimize it. "No, really!" she emphasized when he looked at her skeptically. "It was just someone who was upset and didn't know what they were doing." Her sincerity reached through to him, appeasing the protective guard dog that had awoken. She must have still thought him upset because she continued, "Honest! Nobody's even tried anything like that since the first week of middle school."

"Why since then?"

"Well, some boys in 3-D thought it would be fun to try and trip me," she said dismissively. "Somehow Sato-chan and Chika-chan found out and had a talk with them. Nothing like that happened again."

He could see from the impish wrinkle of her nose and exaggerated air of innocence that she knew exactly what the 'talk' had been like. _'Good, that's what Mitsukuni and I expected of them.'_ The younger two had never mentioned the incident, which was also to be expected. They only would have brought it to their brothers if it had been something they couldn't handle on their own. "I always worried about you, a bit," he confessed.

Kaori smiled, she was warmed knowing that even apart he had continued to think of her. "I know. I remember you telling me that kids could be cruel to those who were different. But, well, I was right too – there are nice and mean people everywhere. I think, though, that most people are nice if you give them a chance. Mama always said nobody ever thinks of themselves as a bad person. You just need to understand how they think of themselves and then you can become friends."

' _Always reaching out to embrace everybody and everything whole-heartedly.'_ He was glad that more contact with those outside her family hadn't changed that about her. "Do you really think everyone is nice?"

She hesitated, wrinkling her nose and biting her lip. "Well, not everybody," she admitted, "some people are just plain mean!" She sounded so conflicted that she might not like someone; he couldn't help but laugh.

Shortly after that their food arrived. The constant interruptions of the hostess as she brought the next course prevented more serious discussions which kept the atmosphere between them relaxed. Kaori could understand why he liked this place so much; from the first bite the food was incredible. It was more than that, though, in many ways it reminded her of him. Each plate was in perfect balance – dignified, restrained, and in harmony with everything around it. Flavors complemented not just each other but also those of the dishes served both before and after. Even the tea enhanced the meal with a delicate flavor that also cleansed the palate in between courses.

"Takashi, this was….amazing," she said as the hostess cleared away the dessert – a mix of a maple-flavored mousse, sweet red beans, and green tea sherbet that tasted almost exactly the way the warm fall night felt. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"I'm glad you liked it," she didn't think she imagined the pleased look on his face at her enjoyment of something that was special to him.

Kaori looked at her watch discreetly, it was only about eight and she wasn't due home for another two hours. She didn't want to go back yet, but their meal was done and she didn't think there was time to do something else.

Mori caught her action; he wasn't ready for the night to end either. He got up and came around to pull back her chair and assist her up. "It's a nice night," he said softly near her ear, fully aware of the effect it would have, "would you like that tour?" His suggestion was rewarded with a smile that tugged at his heart and made his hand itch to touch her again.

After paying and thanking the chef and staff for the meal, he escorted her out into the busy evening streets. At this time of night, the streets were safe and filled with people going or coming from a meal and couples enjoying the romantic atmosphere that was so different from the modern neon-glow of much of the rest of the city's hot spots.

"This area was first built up during the Edo period," he began as he shared some of what he knew and pointed out interesting landmarks or novelties. Kaori just listened, she knew he didn't feel the need to talk much but history had always been one of the few areas which brought out another side to him. He was an excellent tour guide, peppering facts with stories that brought everything to life.

He guided her through several side-streets until eventually they moved into a leafy park that served as a corridor between two busier streets. The park wasn't deserted, other couples were also enjoying the perceived privacy, but everybody was carefully giving each other space. Mori was just finishing up a story of a young samurai who unwisely fell in love with one of the geisha, pointing out the spot where he stood waiting for her in the cold so long he ended up dying of influenza. _'He almost looks like he's about to cry. Would it be wrong to consider that adorable?"_

"You really like history, don't you," she said when he had finished in order to keep herself from giggling and embarrassing him.

"I do. When you know history, you understand your place in the world."

"I'm surprised you didn't study it. You'd be a good teacher. Was law that much more interesting?"

"I considered history, but I find law interesting too and it is what my family needed. It's a way of making sure our interests are protected and it's also helpful to Mitsukuni and his plans."

Azami's cruel words echoed in her memory, _'Maybe he picked her because she wouldn't mind coming second.'_ All the worries and doubts about this and other things that she'd had since earlier in the week returned, destroying the happiness of the evening. "Takashi, will Mitsu-chan always be first with you?" she asked seriously.

Mori didn't respond at first. He walked her over towards the low wall lining the park and lifted her up to sit on it so they'd be close to eye level. He knew she wanted the assurances any woman would, but he couldn't give them.

"Yes," he said simply. The recent history lesson made it easy to find words to explain, "Mitsukuni is my _daimyo_ ; I will always serve him first. This is what it means to be a Morinozuka."

"I see," she replied softly, "Papa works for Haninozuka-sama and my brothers are all expected to take their place in the family businesses, but it's not the same type of service is it?"

"No. Mitsukuni and I may be cousins, but it is my honor to act as his vassal."

She paused, processing his words. "If he and I wanted something and you couldn't do both, would you pick him?"

He hated the pain he could see in her eyes. He wished he could apologize for putting it there. "Please don't think it means I'd value you less," he pleaded.

"And would you always do what he said?" she asked with a wavering voice.

"It isn't a one-sided relationship, I trust him. Even when he could, he has never asked more than I would willingly give. But if he did I would obey." She remained silent, lowering her head as if unable to look at him. "Kaori, is this something you can live with?" he asked gently. _'If she says no, I will have to find a way to give her back her freedom.'_

He waited, forcing himself to breathe in and out slowly to slow down his pounding heart. "I suppose I have to," she replied shakily and the vice of fear gripping his heart relaxed. "If this is part of who you are, I couldn't live with myself if I tried to change it."

The lock of hair fell forward again, but this time he reached out to gently brush it back, leaving his palm on her cheek to coax eyes bright with unshed tears back to his. "Kaori, I promise – in every area other than this you will be first," he whispered.

She blinked rapidly and gave him a quavering smile. "I guess this is what you can expect if you marry a samurai. I will just have to learn to be a good _onna-bugeisha_." She reached up with her hand to cover his, turned her head, and pressed a gentle kiss into his palm. He started to pull her face towards him, but stopped when he heard the sounds of another couple walking past. Dropping his hand, he stepped back and reached to grab her waist and lift her down. "It is getting late, I should send you home." He once again tucked her hand into his elbow and escorted her in silence back to the car.

The ride back to her house was quieter, yet somehow more intimate and neither seemed to want to break the atmosphere between them with words. At the house, he made her wait again until he could open her door and escort her up the walkway. At the front door she stopped, turning towards him expectantly. "Tonight was, well…it was wonderful. I had fun."

"I did too." He held himself still, unwilling to walk away. Kaori instinctively tilted her face towards him and swayed forward. Mori forced himself to reject the implicit invitation and step back, giving her a small bow. "My father would like you to come over for dinner next Sunday; can I pick you up at three?"

Kaori forced a smile to cover the disappointment "I'd like to meet him. See you next week, Takashi" she replied and turned to enter the house.

"See you next week, Kaori." Behind her, she didn't see Mori clench his hands together and mouth a word that might have sounded like "Slow."

* * *

 **A/N:** This took longer to finish this than I had anticipated. Let's just say that my plans were derailed by a business trip that involved eight-hour meetings, mornings with no hot water, a 10-floor hike downstairs in heels, and a happy 'hour' that lasted nine. In other words, not much time for writing. Hope I made up for it with the long chapter, for someone who doesn't talk much Mori ended up having a lot he wanted to express. Not much drama, but hopefully lots of relationship fluff.

 **Hadu-senpai** and **Jessi DarkFox** thank you both for your lovely reviews, hope this meets your expectations. Thanks also to all new followers and favs. If you like what I'm doing (or hate it) please drop a note.


	10. Dinner, a Movie, and Misunderstandings

**A/N:** You were warned in the summary – there will be kissing. Enjoy or run away. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed so far. Please continue to let me know how you are enjoying this (or not). I'm shameless about my love for feedback.

* * *

Yuki slammed her lunch tray down in the center of the table and sank into her seat, dropping her forehead down on the table with a huge sigh.

"Bad weekend?" asked a bemused Kaori. Mana simply gave the beleaguered girl a sidelong glance then returned to flipping through English vocabulary cards.

"The worst! My parents made me go on a date with my fiancée. The entire dinner all he does is talk about how successful he is and how he's going to make _Bucho_ soon."

"Oh." Kaori wasn't sure what to say, but Yuki didn't seem to want a response as much as a listener.

"So. Boring. But, that wasn't the worst. Get this! When we were done he asked if I wanted to go to a love hotel. A love hotel! Not even a nice one-star hotel but some cheap place for cheating husbands. Seriously, what kind of girl does he think I am?"

"What did you do?" she asked wide-eyed; now that she had joined their ranks the other betrothed girls had begun including her in secrets they used to think her too innocent to hear.

"Put him off, of course. Told him I wanted to wait until we were married."

Mana chose to chime in at this point, "But haven't you already…"

"He doesn't need to know that." Yuki interjected, "Besides, marriages are just business deals using us as collateral. You're allowed to play around until the ceremony, everybody does." She tossed a sly look at Kaori. "So, where does Mori-sempai bring you?"

"Ah…ummm…"

"Oh leave her alone, Yuki," admonished Mana. "You know she's shy about this stuff. I'm sure it's somewhere nice, right?"

"Oh… yes… very… very nice…"

* * *

Mana body-checked her into the restroom, did a quick survey to be sure they were alone, and then leaned against the door with arms crossed to prevent both her from leaving and others from interrupting. "Spill."

"What do you mean?"

"Kaori, you are lousy at hiding things. For six years Mori-sempai was almost all you'd talk about but for the last month you've barely said a word." She uncrossed her arms and reached out to rest her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Is everything alright between you? I know I haven't been around much due to exams, but you know you can talk to me, right?"

Kaori struggled with how to answer the question. _'What can I say that doesn't sound like a whiny child? Its girls like Yuki who are marrying men they don't love that have the real problems, I should be happy with what I have.'_ She shrugged off the hand. "Everything's good. I mean, we can't see each other much because of his work, but we've had fun."

They'd managed six dates in the last ten weeks. Six wonderful, incredible, amazing dates –

 _After dinner he showed her around the Morinozuka estate's gardens and grounds, a guided tour of childhood secrets and memories ending at a tree._

 _A hike up Mt Tsukuba and a visit to the shrine of kami said to grant happiness in marriage. The pride and exhaustion at reaching the peak using only a cane and her own legs was so great it brought her to tears. He insisted on taking the ropeway down to the parking lot, claiming it held a better view._

 _Dinner at a tiny but crowded Ramen place close to a theatre showing Kurosawa's_ _Shichinin no Samurai. He turned his face away to hide his tears when Kyuzo and Kikuchiyo died._

 _A crisp October day and a trip to Kawagoe; his words vividly painted a picture of life in the Edo-era town._

 _Two men, each a victor of five battles, slowly circled each other, blades locked, as the crowd held its breath; a flurry of action and a new All Japan Kendo Champion was crowned. The victory celebration for his first title as an adult went into the small hours of the night._

She tried to brave it out, but her friend's gaze was unrelenting. A bell signaling the beginning of class filled the silence between them. Mana remained at her post. Kaori's attempt to hide her fears broke in the face of Mana's resolve. "All the other girls complain about is feeling pressured but… but, he… he hasn't kissed me again, or done anything more than hold my hand." She bit her lip worriedly. "If… If he likes me, why doesn't he want to touch me?" she whispered.

Mana sighed, "Kaori, I think you may be asking the wrong person. I'm sure he has his reasons, and it's probably a lot less bad than whatever you're imagining. Why don't you just ask him?"

… _._ _marriages are just business deals using us as collateral…_

… _he's next head of his family. Marriage with the Haninozuka's strengthens his position…._

' _They're just spiteful words, I should ignore them. But… She was right about Mitsu-chan being first – could she be right about this a well?'_ Kaori managed a tremulous smile, "You're right. I'll do that." Except she knew she wouldn't. Convinced all was resolved, Mana gave her friend a hug and the two girls hurried to apologize for being late.

* * *

 **Taka:** How were your make-up mid-terms?

Kaori smiled; every night around eight she'd receive an email. Simple questions – how was your day, what did you do – but it had become something she looked forward to every day.

 **Kaori:** I passed! I miss you. :(

It had been two weeks since the Kendo championship

 **Taka:** Good job. You needed to focus on your studies. I can end work by 3pm on Saturday if you are free.

 **Kaori:** I'll be free :)

 **Taka:** You've let me pick everything so far, what would you like to do?

 **Kaori:** I'd like to cook you dinner, maybe you could come to my house?

 **Taka:** Dinner with your family? I would like that.

 **Kaori:** Come by at five. See you then. 3

 **Taka:** I will see you Saturday.

' _Maybe all he needs is some privacy. And some encouragement'_

* * *

She'd started Friday and had continued preparations all afternoon Saturday; the key to a good meal was having everything come together smoothly right before you ate. _'Let's see - rice should be ready soon; I can keep it warm if needed. The tuna rolls, wombok salad, and pickled vegetables are done; everything else is ready for the final touches...'_ She took off her apron and did a quick once over in the bathroom; nice and simple tonight with a pink short-sleeved flare dress and black, opaque tights that blended in with the metal and loops of her brace. _'I think it looks good. I hope it looks kissable.'_ The doorbell rang and she took a deep breath. "Do your best," she told her reflection and went to let him in.

"Ojamashimasu," he greeted.

It didn't matter how many times she saw him, she still hadn't gotten used to just how handsome he was. Even dressed down in camouflage cargo pants and a black asymmetrical zippered hoodie he still took her breath away. The hoodie clung to his arms and chest and brushed against the muscles in his abdomen with every move; Kaori averted her eyes before any heat on her cheeks could betray the directions of her thoughts.

"Please come in," she welcomed.

Mori slipped off his silver down vest and hung it up; removing the DVD case he'd slid into an interior pocket. "I brought a movie for after dinner." He turned to offer it to her; as she drew close to take the movie from his hand a whiff of vanilla scented shampoo pulled at the edges of his control. The instinctive calming breaths he took only drew the scent in further. _'So close, I could just reach out and...'_ He stepped back just a bit and started to remove his shoes, but not before noting that her dress was the exact color of a ripe strawberry.

"You don't need to take your shoes off," she said indicating her own ballet flats, "I have to wear shoes anyway so…" Still fighting to return to a calm state he only nodded then followed her into the great room that served as a family living and dining area. The floor plan was typical of a Japanese style house but all seating was designed to accommodate someone who would have difficulty kneeling. Screens allowed the large room to be sectioned off into smaller ones if desired.

"Dinner can be ready when you're hungry. Would you like something to drink first?" she asked, her voice sounding more high-pitched than usual.

"Just some tea with dinner would be good."

"Are you sure, Papa has some beer or sake I could get you."

' _Alcohol is definitely not a good idea tonight. Not with you looking and smelling like one of Mitsukuni's desserts.'_ He needed a buffer between them before he gave in to the temptation to abandon his plans to court her slowly. "I should greet your father."

"Papa's away on a business trip this weekend," she said airily

"Did he leave you here alone?" He wasn't quite sure if he felt concern or panic at the thought.

"No, my brothers are still in town."

A suspicion formed in the back of his mind and his eyes narrowed. "Where are they?"

"Oh, they usually have plans Saturday night."

He sighed, it wasn't her fault he had made assumptions but it put him in an awkward position. "Did you tell your family I was coming over?" The lack of any glowering future in-laws meant he didn't even need to hear her negative reply.

"Why? Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"It's not-" _'safe, wise, in any way a good idea'_ "-proper for me to be here without your father knowing."

"Does… does that mean you're going to leave?" She reached out and put a hand on his arm as if to stop him walking away. "I'm sorry, Takashi, I just didn't think about it." Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with pleading, tears of disappointment lurking in their depths.

He shouldn't stay, but he couldn't leave her alone without anyone to protect her nor could he bear the look on her face when she thought he would leave. He gave her hand a quick squeeze, and then pulled out his cell. "It's alright, I'll talk with him."

She smiled, "I'll go finish up dinner, then." The minute she was inside the kitchen she leaned her head back against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. _'I don't think he realized, but it's not like I said my family would be here. It isn't really a lie, right? Anyway, as long as Papa doesn't make him leave it should be good.'_

She donned her apron and a hairband to keep the long locks out of her face while she worked. First was prepping the water for the tea and the soup, she flipped the burners to bring the two pans of water already on the stove to desired temperatures. Next she ignited her indoor charcoal grill to bring it to medium heat.

She'd just finished the udon noodles for the soup when Mori entered the kitchen and leaned on the wall next to the door, a smile tugging the corners of his lips. "Are you able to stay? If not I can pack this up for you…"

"It's fine. One of your brothers will be home by nine so you won't be alone."

"That's great!" She looked at him under lowered lashes, "I'm really sorry. I just wanted to cook you dinner."

Mori suppressed a groan, _'How could any man resist that?'_ He watched as she bustled around the kitchen, pouring water in a pot for the tea to steep before finishing off a miso broth and pouring it over ingredients waiting in bowls. An aromatic smoke from the chicken skewers and salmon fillets on the small grill was filling the kitchen. Mentally he moved forward a year in time and replaced her kitchen with his own; the image caused a possessive heat to curl along the back of his spine. He closed his eyes to cool his rebellious libido, but the images flickering behind his lids only made things worse.

When he reopened them, she was putting the finishing touches on two trays containing several small plates of food. He silently reached to grab one out of her hand and brought it out to the dining area before returning for the second while she took off her apron and made sure the kitchen would be easy to clean up later.

In the dining area, Kaori arranged the plates so they'd be seated across from each other. _'I hope it's enough. The recipes were for eight people, but that's regular folks – my brothers eat at least three times that each and they aren't nearly as big.'_ She'd put about four times the amount of food in his plates as in hers. Mori took the trays back to the kitchen then returned to assume his place.

"Itadakimasu" they chorused before diving in. Mori hesitantly reached for a bite of the salmon first. He'd had unpleasant experiences before with girls raised in houses filled with servants insisting that they cook him something, but he was prepared to stoically eat every last bite of the food mounded in front of him. One taste was enough to upend his plans; the salmon melted in his mouth like it had been made of butter. He eagerly reached for the miso soup to confirm; it was equally mouth-watering and, strangely, deeply comforting.

He could see Kaori watching him, chopsticks not even moving as she waited for his reaction. "It's delicious;" he said sincerely, "the soup is wonderful."

"Really?" She beamed, "I'm so glad you like it."

The taste of the soup was trying to trigger memories in the back of his mind. "It tastes familiar, who taught you?"

"The Obaa-chan from our home village who looked after me when my Mama died taught me how to cook. She left to go back when I was twelve and I've cooked for my family ever since."

"Ah. That's why. My mother was raised there, it tastes like her soup." Most of his peers had mothers who believed homemaking meant supervising servants and talking through a menu with a chef. His mother, however, had been very traditional when it came to taking care of her immediate family. Until her illness made it impossible almost every meal he'd eaten had been prepared by her hands.

"You never really talk about her, what was she like?"

He remembered dark hair and eyes like his own, a soft voice matched by an iron will, arms that would snake out to pull him into a hug and fingers that tickled him mercilessly when he protested he was getting too old for that. "Gentle, but strong." He had been ten when she had died after a long bought with cancer. "She was sick for as long as I can remember, but she always tried to live life to the fullest."

"I wish I could have met her."

"You would have liked her; she was a lot like you."

Kaori blushed under his warm gaze; she thought that was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

After dinner, he insisted on helping her with the dishes; drying and putting away while she washed. _'He doesn't act like this should be woman's work like my brothers. Maybe it's because he didn't have a mother or sister to do all of this.'_ She knew the Morinozuka's were wealthy enough for servants and retainers, but suspected that, like hers', they were the type of family to make sure children had responsibilities as well as privileges.

' _Will he want our children to have chores?'_ She paused in the middle of scrubbing; her mind gripped by the image of a horde of little dark haired, onyx eyed children running around. _'Three. Three seems like a good number; at least to start.'_ His light nudge broke he daydream and she rinsed off the dish and handed it to him for drying. _'Maybe four.'_

"I made some apple, pear, and green tea custards for dessert if you'd like."

It was tempting, but he'd already devoured everything she'd provided and barely resisted eating the leftovers she'd set aside for her brothers as well. "Maybe after the movie."

"What did you bring? I warn you, if it makes me cry again I'm going to pick the next one."

"I think it will be okay." He hadn't seen the film which Honey had recommended, but figured a time-travelling comedy in which an Edo-era Samurai meets and falls in love with a modern Tokyo divorcee and her son would please both of them.

He fiddled around with the Blu-ray player while she dimmed the lights and closed both sets of doors to the room. "So we can see better," she explained ingenuously when he gave her a questioning look. When he'd finished figuring out the entertainment system, he turned to find that she was already perched in the center of the large sofa facing the TV. He gave himself a firm admonishment to stay the course before settling as far on the right hand side of the sofa as was physically possible and starting the movie.

Kaori pretended to watch the movie for the first five minutes. _'We're alone in a dark room, what more do I have to do? If he likes me at all, this is the way to find out.'_ Slowly she began moving to her right, pretending to be simply making herself more comfortable. Eventually, she'd moved close enough that her right thigh brushed his. _'I wish it was my other leg or I wasn't wearing the brace. I hope the feel won't scare him off.'_ She stayed still for a minute before moving imperceptibly closer.

His right hand dug into the sofa arm when he'd realized the innocent little adjustments she made kept drawing her closer to him. He kept waiting for her to settle, but soon her right side was lightly pressing against his. _'Calm down; she isn't aware of what she's doing.'_ A ragged breath enveloped him in the scent of vanilla and he dug his fingernails into his palm. She rested her head lightly against his arm and he yielded, turning himself slightly so she fell against his chest. _'Cuddling, that's an okay next step for now, right?'_ As long as she stayed still he would be fine.

Kaori smiled and brought her hand up next to her face, laying it lightly on his chest. His arm moved to wrap behind her back and she felt his hand come to rest against her left arm. She breathed deep, feeling his warmth envelope her and listening to the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear. _'I could just stay like this, it should be enough."_ Except, it wasn't. Not really. Holding hands and even hugs like this were something you could do with a friend. _'I need to know if I'm more.'_ Instinctively, she began tracing lazy circles over his heart.

' _I can't do this after all.'_ Capturing the hand playing havoc with all his best intentions, he gave it a gentle squeeze then stood up. "I need some water," he said gruffly and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water; gulping it down the instant it was filled. _'Only six dates, not even three months – it's hasn't been enough time yet,'_ he reminded himself. Breathing in and out slowly in a mini-meditation he focused on accepting his desires and ordering them according to how he wished to proceed. _'I'm not a teenager to be controlled by this; I will keep it slow until I know she's sure.'_

Kaori stared blankly at the TV screen, completely unmoved by the drama playing out on it. She heard the kitchen door open and Mori returned, ruffling her hair before sitting at the far left end of the sofa. _'Well, I wanted an answer and I guess I have it. I know he cares for me, but it can't be in the same way or he would…would…"_

A small choking noise from the other end of the couch caused a chill to run down his spine. He tilted his head to check on her, only to have his worst fears confirmed. Silent tears were running down her cheeks and she was visibly struggling with the effort not to sob. He ran over the events of the evening in his mind, searching for something that might help understand the source of her distress. He tentatively moved closer and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "Kaori?"

She shrugged off the hand. "It's…it's…okay…" she said between small gulps of air. "I'll tell Hani…Haninozuka-sama that I wo…won't...marry you. No one will bla…blame you and you ca…can still marry one of my cou…cousins."

A cold, gaping pit opened up in his chest. "You want to break off the engagement," he said flatly. He knew he should respect her wishes, he'd promised himself he would, but every instinct he had was screaming to grab her and tell her he would never let her go.

"Yes…No…I…" She closed her eyes and got a hold of her breathing. "If you do, it's okay."

Relief washed over him as he realized that somehow this was just a misunderstanding. He reached out, cradling her face in his hands and wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "I don't."

She looked into his eyes for confirmation, blinking back unspilled tears. "But you've never tried to….and we're engaged… and…" she trailed off in confusion; a crimson blush started at her cheeks and spread out over forehead, throat, and down her collarbone.

' _I won't chuckle, no matter how cute she looks like that_.' He worked on pulling together the words he wanted to say, hoping she'd allow him the time he needed. Observations were easy and advice was simple but the more complicated the thought, the more closely held the emotion, the harder it was to express himself clearly. "You're young," he said tentatively, knowing it was the kind of thing people felt hurt when you said, "Sheltered. The engagement happened too sudden; we should have had time first."

She waited so long to respond he thought he would need to say more. "Takashi, are you saying that you hold back because you think I'm too young to know how I feel?"

It didn't sound quite so noble when she put it that way, but he lowered his eyes and nodded – waiting for either the anger or tears he knew would come. She giggled. Then she giggled again until it escalated to a laugh which threatened to become a guffaw.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said as she calmed down. She scooted over next to him and laid her head on his shoulder again; he reached around to take her back in his arms. "Takashi, did you realize that there are a lot of really good-looking guys in my grade?" she queried. It wasn't something he had paid much attention to, but he definitely did not like the idea that she had. "Not only handsome but talented, wealthy, many of them are even very nice, some of them liked me too," she said teasingly, "and all of them were much less further away from me than you were. I knew it was impossible so I really did try to forget you and find someone else I could love." She turned into him, tucking herself up against his chest. "You weren't the only man I ever looked at, Morinozuka Takashi," she said softly, "you were just the only one I could never look away from."

He tightened his arms around her, feeling a mix of embarrassment and guilt. He'd made assumptions about her based on her age and not her character; he had forgotten how resolute she could be. His own insecurities had led him astray and had caused her to feel hurt and rejected. He dropped a light kiss to the top of her head. "I should have told you how I felt."

"I should have just asked you what you were thinking instead of getting all worried and jumping to conclusions. I'll try to do better next time if you do." She could feel his answering nod against her head.

"Kaori, may I kiss you."

"Oh, yes please!"

He chuckled, and turned so they faced each other; his arms clasped around her waist and her hands splayed against his chest and shoulders. With his left hand, he tilted her chin up and brushed his lips lightly against hers. As he drew back, her hands shot up to grasp the back of his neck and she pulled herself up towards him to continue the kiss with untutored enthusiasm.

He moved his hand to cup her cheek and forced his head back, breaking the kiss. He smiled smugly when she made a mewling plea of distress at the loss of contact. His thumb swept across her bottom lip until it parted slightly. Patiently, gently, he took control of the kiss demonstrating what he wanted until she followed his rhythm.

Kaori melted into the delicious warmth enveloping her. Pulling herself closer, as if to crawl into him, she inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent; it reminded her of fresh rain on an autumn day. _'I want more. I want to taste him.'_ When he parted his lips for another butterfly kiss she impulsively slipped her tongue into his mouth. He stilled, then gently sucked on it and circled it with his own. Shivering tingles joined the heat already curling in her belly. _'He tastes of pickles and green tea.'_ When she retreated, he followed – tracing his tongue along her lips in request before slipping inside. She mimicked his earlier actions, eliciting a groan from the back of his throat, and then shuddered at an abrupt loss of warmth and sensation. Opening her eyes she saw that he was once again sitting at the far end of the sofa.

He was projecting such an intensely guarded aura that it felt like there was an insurmountable wall between them running through the center of the sofa. _'Did I do something wrong?'_ She clasped her hands in horror to her mouth, _'Was I too forward? Does he hate me now?'_ The tears were prickling at the back of her eyes again. _'No. I just promised that if I didn't understand something, I'd ask.'_ "Takashi, are you mad at me?" she asked tremulously.

"No," he half-choked out a response, and then sighed as if about to perform a difficult task. His cheeks were beginning to look distinctly pink. "I promised I wouldn't do more until you graduate."

"Do more? I don't understa…" Kaori finished parsing that statement through her Takashi-to-Japanese translator, "Oh! Oh… ummm… I see…" The hue her face turned eclipsed his by at least a few shades, but she still couldn't suppress the very feminine and satisfied smile on her lips.

They sat miles apart in silence for about five minutes. "Takashi, do you think we can restart the movie? I have no idea what's going on." Kaori confessed.

He reached for the remote and smiled, he'd been about to say the same thing.

* * *

 **A/N:** I stumbled across the movie they watched when looking for 'different' samurai films. It's Chonmage Purin (Eng: A Boy and His Samurai) and it is freakin' adorable. Basically a Samurai from 1829 travels to modern-day Tokyo, becomes the housekeeper for a divorcee and her insanely cute son, and finds his calling as a pastry chef. It's like the most perfect Honey/Mori movie ever made (Samurais, cute things, kendo practice, and strawberry shortcake – is there anything more suitable for the two of them?). Sadly, they only released it at film festivals in the U.S. I'm now officially a fan of the lead actor Ryo Nishikido.

Next chapter should be more fun, it's time for Kaori to meet the Host Club.


	11. Things Never Done

Kaori wrinkled her brow uncertainly as she peered into the can. "What is it?"

"Peach chuhai," replied Hikaru.

"You'll like it," Kaoru added.

The twins sat across the _kotatsu_ from her wearing matching cat-like grins. _'Why do I always feel like a mouse when I'm around them?'_ She brought it up to her nose and sniffed, it smelled sweet and syrupy and she really wanted to see if it tasted that way as well. "But, I'm not twenty yet," she protested weakly, not quite sure if anyone would stop her.

"Oh, Kaoru – how adorable, she thinks she needs to be twenty to drink! It's an end of the year party; you should try something other than soda." Hikaru said temptingly, eyes glittering with a dare.

Kaori toyed with the can in her hand, torn between a lifetime of restriction and a desire to try something new. She looked up at the man she was leaning against, but Mori just gave her a shrug and smile that let her know this one was entirely her decision. She wrinkled her nose in anticipation that the pair were playing a trick on her, steeled herself, and sipped. "Oh, it's yummy!" she blurted.

Hikaru put one arm around his brother's back and tilted Karou's chin towards him with the other. "Do you remember the first time we drank?" he said nostalgically.

Karou cast a sidelong glance at Kaori, making sure she was paying attention, then leaned in to Hikaru's embrace. "You mean, when we were thirteen and our parents were out of town on business?" he said breathlessly.

"We took a bottle up to our room and you some spilled on my shirt; remember what I had to do then?" Hikaru asked in a soft, seductive whisper.

Kaoru looked away from his brother's gaze, a faint blush on his cheek, "Hi-ka-ru, not in front of everyone," he whined shyly.

"God, you guys are out of practice," said Haruhi dryly as she returned from the kitchen having finished securing the remnants of the meal. She dropped new bottles on the table to replenish what had already been depleted and plopped down on Hikaru's left. "Look at her;" Haruhi gestured towards Kaori, "she's more confused than kyahhing. You're losing your touch." On the other side of the twins, Kyoya stifled a chuckle at her assessment of their performance and tossed back the last of his whisky. Without prompting, Honey grabbed the bottle from the center and poured him more.

"We know, turns out co-eds aren't as in to the 'brotherly love' act as high school girls," Kaoru said plaintively.

"Yeah, they're just into the idea of twins," drawled Hikaru with a wicked smile.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I did not need to know that," she muttered.

Tamaki returned from Haruhi's small kitchen area with even more bottles of liquor that he placed on the table. "I don't even remember when I started drinking" he contributed to the previous topic. "It was France," he elaborated with a Gallic shrug. He sat cross-legged at the head of the table in between Haruhi and Kaori and shot a look of inquiry down at the man on the other end.

"You don't really believe I'd confess to breaking the law, do you? answered Kyoya, intimidatingly pushing his glasses up his nose with his finger.

"I know that wasn't _my_ bottle of Kentucky Bourbon in our apartment in Boston," replied Tamaki, "if it was then maybe I'd have gotten to drink some," he pouted.

"I wasn't about to let you guzzle 23-year old premium whiskey like it was French table wine. Idiot."

"One time! One time I used your personal stash to make some high balls and you've never…."

"Takashi and I were twelve" interrupted a high pitched tenor, forestalling the incipient argument.

"Training," grumbled his cousin in confirmation.

Kaori snuggled up against Mori's side as she watched the interplay between his friends; she had removed her brace at the start of the evening and Mori had positioned her where she could stretch out her right leg in comfort and use him as a support. Aside from Honey and Reiko, this was the first real chance she'd had to spend time with any of them. "I've drunk before," she finally protested. "But, only some sake at New Year," she admitted.

"Red wine is an important element in black magic," Reiko sonorously intoned, "It symbolizes blood and sacrifice."

There was an awkward pause as everyone absorbed her statement. "What about you, Haruhi? Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, when'd you start?" added Hikaru.

"None of your business."

"Awww… tell us!" they chorused.

"Quit it!"

"Tell us!"

"Quit it!"

Tamaki rose up on his knees and made a broad gesture that encompassed all the former host club members and affiliated attendees sitting around the _kotatsu_. The move halted Hikaru and Kaoru's game of 'poke Haruhi in the ribs until she confesses' and all eyes turned towards him.

He placed one hand on his chest and stretched out the other dramatically. " _Mes amis_ , today we are engaged in the traditional Japanese practice of a 'forget the year' party _._ It's a time for us to forget any sorrows or woes of the previous year and drink to success and happiness in the year to come. Yet, even though we are supposed to 'forget' the old year, it was a good one for our little family." He picked up the glass in front of him and held it out as if giving a toast. "There have been so many changes – Kyoya graduating from Harvard, the lovely Reiko-himi joining our family, and of course my beloved Haruhi's and my engagement."

As each name was said he gestured towards them with the glass in his hands. Kaori looked around the table; Kyoya was rolling his eyes, Haruhi had dropped her head down and was shielding her face with a hand against her forehead, the twins had flopped backwards onto the tatami mats with arms outstretched above their heads, and everyone except for Reiko-chan looked uninterested. "And so many things to look forward to in the year to come," he continued and the glass moved in the direction of Mori.

"C'mon, tono, speeches are boring; these things are supposed to be about having fun," interrupted Hikaru.

"We could always put Haruhi in the sexy Santa suit we brought," suggested Kaoru slyly.

"No! You will not put my darling fiancée in something debauched," shouted the outraged prince and he launched himself over the corner of the table towards the twins while Mori and Honey prudently moved the bottles of alcohol out of the way.

"At least you've finally stopped calling her your daughter," observed Kyoya with amusement as he moved both himself and his whisky away from the action.

After a quick scuffle, Tamaki popped back up on his feet for another declaration. "As for fun, we should follow commoner customs for a _Bonnekai_ and play a traditional Japanese game!"

"We could play the king game" chorused the twins.

"Oh HELL no!" shouted all but two of the room's occupants.

"That game has been permanently banned," said Kyoya icily, fixing the twins with his most formidable glare, "I'm sure you remember the reason why."

"There're all sorts of games we could do, like 'Pin Pon Pan' or Yamonote Sen "offered the man who had started it all.

"Those aren't any good, tono," Hikaru declared.

"Yeah, no one can ever remember the rules for Pin Pon Pan and Haruhi and Kyoya-sempai are the only two who know any of the subway stations," Kaoru elaborated.

"What about the no-laugh game?" asked a tentative voice.

"Oh that's a fun one Rei-chan!" said Honey and he moved from leaning against Mori's side to clasp his wife's hands. His face fell in realization, lower lip quivering just a bit "But Kyo-chan and Takashi never have to drink when we play it."

The two brothers looked at each other as an unholy idea lit up their faces. "We've decided. We're playing 'I never" said one.

"Yeah, that way everyone will be forced to drink" said the other.

Groans came from around the room. Kyoya's lips quirked and he shot a glance at Kaori. "I really don't think you two have thought this through" he warned.

Kaori looked around the table; Reiko was the only one who appeared as confused as she. "What's that? I've never heard of it."

"Drink" said half the room under their breath.

The twins took turns elaborating. "It's simple. Someone says something that they've never done, and if you have you take a drink" stated Hikaru.

"But we have special Host Club rules. One – if only one person drinks, it's their turn next. Like if I say 'I've never kissed Mori…." Kaoru looked at her expectantly and made a waving motion with his hand to indicate she should take a sip. Face blushing, she hesitantly tasted her drink.

"Then it's your turn." Hikaru continued and nodded at her to give it a try.

"Umm… 'I've never been to Europe?" she put forth uncertainly. The rest of the table obediently took a sip.

"Usually, if everyone else drinks, then you get to go again," said Kaoru as he began to realize why Kyoya thought this wasn't a good idea.

"Buuuuut… if whatever you say is too boring or obvious then you have to finish your drink," continued Hikaru, "Like if I said 'I've never graduated from college."

"Drink" said the rest of the room, which he obligingly did to demonstrate.

The twins declared Kaori should go last, and play began with Mori. He was a bit irritated at the twins for the suggestion, in his experience this game always ended up going too far. Resolving to stop it if the twins' devilishness got out of hand he still expressed his displeasure by targeting them with his first move. "I've never stripped off a girl's dress and thrown it out the window."

"In our defense, it _was_ a truly hideous dress."

"It cost me 5000 Yen you morons!"

"But we gave you one of Mom's to replace it!"

"Not. The. Point."

Honey's "I've never thrown out an entire slice of cake without eating it," caught Kyoya, Reiko, and Mori. He turned a shocked expression on the two closest to him.

"Sorry Mitsukuni, I was too full."

"I offered a slice of our wedding cake to the Dark Gods as a curse against those who might wish us ill."

"Oh, well I guess that's okay then Rei-chan," Honey said, magnanimously forgiving one of the offenders.

Reiko displayed an unexpectedly sly side with "I've never kissed more than one person." Tamaki gave a wounded cry when Haruhi drank and he didn't.

"Oh, come on – that one was entirely your fault."

"It was a girl, it doesn't count," he grumbled.

"I've never confessed," interrupted Kyoya. When it failed to result in a second turn he looked at Mori and murmured, "Interesting."

Tamaki was still peevish when the opportunity came to him and he went with, "I never kissed someone the same sex as me," which resulted in everyone along the right side of the table from him down to Reiko taking a sip.

"Kyoya! Share!" demanded Kaoru.

"It was just a hazing incident, I've never slept with a guy," he replied. Hikaru and Kaoru both sipped, followed discretely by Haruhi and Reiko.

"Like I said, college students really like twins," Hikaru said smugly. "But I've never been a part of some Ivy League secret society."

"It wasn't a secret society, it was a final club," Kyoya said to explain his lack of imbibing, "and we've gotten off track of whose turn it is."

"Who cares," the twins decreed.

"Kyoya, if it was a private club full of elitist rich bastards then drink," said Haruhi, daring him to do otherwise. His lips twitched a bit as he complied and the game moved on.

Kaori's first attempt went too broad, so she learned a new Host Club rule about when you had to finish your drink. Mori silently took the can out of her hand, poured about a third of it into a cup and gave it to her. Nobody protested.

Soon, the game turned vicious as people began firing single-target shots back and forth, ping-ponging turns around the table like lightening.

"I never woke my best friend up at three in the morning because I'd just had a fight with my girlfriend."

"C'mon Kyoya, I needed your advice! How long are you going to hold a grudge for?"

"It was just last week!"

("What was the fight about Haruhi")

("None of your business.")

"Well, at least never kept my roommate up until four A.M. because I couldn't figure out where the 'beeping' noise was coming from"

("Tell us!")

("Quit it!")

"I never forgot to change the battery in the smoke detector and then went on a field trip to New York for the weekend."

("Tell us!")

("Quit it!")

"Jeez – it's been four years, give it a rest sempai." Haruhi gave the twin currently poking her a smack, "And I've never dressed up a two year old as a character from my favorite video game."

"Hey, she loves that costume! Reiko, we've skipped you too much - I never put a curse on the math teacher so his hair would fall out."

("Hikaru! You cosplayed with Agehna without me?")

("Sorry. But, I got pictures!")

"Um… I never ate so many sweets I got sick and couldn't join my wife for the solstice celebration."

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan, but I'll make it up to you later," Honey's childish voice took on a more adult tone with that promise. "I never named my favorite Kendo sword. And slept with it."

("What did he name it Mitsu-chan?")

("Thunder-lightning-spike!")

"I was four. And I've never liked this game," said Mori as the entire table collapsed into giggles at this revelation.

"DRINK"

Eventually the turns worked their way around the table back to Kaori. The game had started out fun, but the longer it went on the more she felt the gulf between her and the college-aged and older adults. Even when they weren't deliberately targeting each other, there were very few things that one of them had never done that she had. Trying to move play on from her quickly, she said, "I've never been on a subway," and was surprised that everyone in this group of privileged Ouran graduates had – even Reiko.

"There are many suicides in the subway; it's a wonderful place to gather malevolent energy," the dark woman explained.

After the third attempt resulted in yet another turn, Kaori's mood darkened. ' _I'm only seventeen, of course I haven't done as much as them,'_ she thought bitterly. The twins were trying so hard to suppress their giggles they could barely sit upright and she could have sworn one of them whispered something about a 'Disney princess,' which just made her feel even more like a child. After her fourth attempt failed to move the game on Kyoya muttered, "This is why I said you didn't think it through."

' _But even for seventeen I still haven't done much,'_ she despaired. _'I've never gone anywhere that wasn't home, school, or a date with Takashi; I've never done anything Papa wouldn't approve of or half the things my friends have; I've never been to a party; I've never snuck out—'_ "I've never even done more than kiss."

She hadn't even realized that the last thought had been muttered out loud until the twins choked on another fit of giggles as everyone drank again. Everyone.

She slowly turned and looked up into Mori's eyes and muttered a soft, "Oh."

* * *

 **A/N:** I needed a break from drama so a short little host club being the host club chapter this time and next. If I get anyone too OOC blame the alcohol that either they or I drank.

Thanks to **crazyangelgirl21** and **Jessi DarkFox** for the lovely reviews and to the new followers/favs since last chapter.

What does it say about OHSC that, when I googled 'kotatsu' to be sure I spelled it right, one of the first page pictures was a fan art of Tamaki and Kyoya cuddling under one?


	12. Past Loves and Cake

Mori sipped his drink yet again and mentally counted all the things he wouldn't be doing today. For one thing, he wouldn't be wrapping his hands around the sides of the twins' heads and banging them together like coconuts to stop the sniggering that ratcheted up the tension vibrating through Kaori's body with every peal. Nor would he pull Hikaru's arm behind his back and press upward until the young man's joints screamed in pain as an illustration of how the words 'Disney Princess' might unintentionally hurt someone far more innocent and pure-hearted than the twins had ever been. Repaying words with violence was not the Morinozuka way and, as immature and thoughtless as they could be, they were still his friends. Besides, Honey would disapprove. Probably.

" _I've never even done more than kiss."_

One part of his mind was still paying attention to the game and it moved his drink up to his lips for a sip before Kaori's words hit the part of the brain that was frantically signaling that for once it might be better to lie by omission. The softly voiced 'oh' that followed silenced the room more efficiently than a scream. This game always ended in trouble or tears. Today, it looked like the trouble would be all his.

He set his drink down gingerly and turned to the woman who'd been leaning trustingly against him all evening. Two wounded brown eyes stared back at him in a mix of confusion and dismay. "Oh," Kaori repeated. "I guess I knew… I mean, you're an adult and everything. And you're a really, _really_ good kisser…" Her voice trailed off into silence punctuated by the twins repressed giggles.

"Game's over," Mori declared and scooped her up in one arm. "Haruhi, please excuse me," he apologized while striding towards the second room of her small apartment. Her answering 'no, no its fine, Mori-sempai' was called out just as he slid the door to the bedroom closed behind him.

He leaned, legs splayed, against an empty section of wall and set Kaori down on her feet before him. As soon as she touched the ground she dove into him, burrowing her face in his sweater and wrapping small arms tight around his middle. Hesitatingly, he cupped her head in one hand and wrapped his arm around her back to cradle her against his chest.

She breathed in his familiar scent of spice and wood and began to relax. When the tension had left her body, she loosened her grip and pulled back until she could see his face. "I'm sorry. I'm making a bigger deal out of it than I should. I knew, sorta. I just didn't really want to know. I know it's nothing to get upset over." She hoped the words made her sound more grown-up and worldly than she felt.

His hands stroked lightly down her back soothingly. "How you feel is how you feel, there's no right or wrong in it."

She was going to suggest they return to the group, but instead the words "How many?" just slipped out before she could take them back. She laid her head against his chest once more to avoid looking at his face.

His hands stilled in their ministrations. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. Probably not." Why did she feel the need to keep picking at the topic like a scab? After the game she was already feeling like an inexperienced child and this topic just made it worse. She didn't know what she was really looking for and that made it impossible to stop. "But if I don't know then I think I'll keep wondering."

"Two," he said, "A girl in Boston and a kendo competitor from another university."

"What were they like?" She winced as the words left her runaway mouth.

Mori paused, trying to form words to sum up the two rather brief relationships he'd had. "Maureen was free-spirited. A good friend, but that was all. Natsuki and I only had kendo in common."

"Did you, do you, love them?"

He caught her use of the present tense and a great many things became clear. Pushing her away from him just a little, he crooked his right index finger and used it to tilt her head up to look in his eyes. "Kaori, I wouldn't have been intimate with them if I hadn't cared for them," he said a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "But I wouldn't be with you if my heart wasn't free of them. Do you understand?"

She nodded, teeth chewing on her upper lip. "It's just… all my firsts are with you, even the normal things like hiking or dates. I feel like I'm only following in your footsteps and will never catch up."

"Kaori," he admonished gently, cutting off her spiraling anxiety. He lifted her right hand, gave it a soft kiss and laid it against his heart. Moving his hand upward, he cupped her chin between his index finger and thumb and held it still while barely brushing his lips against hers. "This is a first for me," he said huskily, "only Kaori does this."

The feel of his pulse under her hand leapt from steady to rapid and she looked at the hand covering his heart in wonder. She pressed her left hand to her own breast and felt the matching tattoo beating beneath it. Was it really possible that such a chaste kiss could affect both of them the same way?

Wanting to wash away all her feelings of insecurity, she reached up to tangle her hands in his hair and pulled him down until his lips are centimeters away from hers. "Morinozuka Takashi," she whispered against them fiercely, "You. Are. Mine. Now and forever, understand."

He responded the only way a wise man could. "Hai."

She started with light, soft butterfly kisses which tugged at his lower lip. The minute his mouth softened against hers she tightened her hold on the back of his neck and swept her tongue inside his mouth to claim him using every trick he'd taught her over the course of the previous month. Mori could taste the faint tang of peach alcohol and struggled to do the honorable thing and pull back, but when he broke the kiss she merely continued to trail her lips and tongue tantalizingly along his jaw line and down the cord of muscle on the left side of his neck.

Her hands fluttered down to his chest, one delicate hand pulling down the collar of his sweater so she could have unfettered access to the oh so sensitive notch nestled between his neck and clavicle. She flicked her tongue against the furrow once, then again as he let out a low moan. He could feel her smile against his skin and all his good intentions fled when her second treacherous little hand snaked under his sweater to stroke hesitantly against his stomach.

With a tattered groan, he wrapped his left arm around her firmly to pull her close and flipped their positions so she landed against the wall with a gentle thud. He took advantage of her surprise to capture her lips and respond to her possessive claim with one of his own. This time, when their lips separated, he was the one trailing kisses down the side of her neck as she sagged against the wall for support. Her fingernails dug into his arms when he reached the tender area where neck and shoulder joined and he gave it extra attention as repayment for her earlier explorations.

Lost in sensation, he barely registered the sliding sound coming from behind him but the chipper "Yay, looks like you two have made up!" was more than loud enough to douse his ardor with the effectiveness of plunging into a mountain stream. In midwinter. During an ice storm.

"Takashi, Kaori-chan it's time to eat the cake I brought," Honey said brightly while one of his cousins loosened his grip on the other. Mori pulled away, sweeping Kaori with his eyes to confirm nothing appeared too out of place before turning to face their self-appointed chaperone with chagrin. He had completely forgotten about the thin walls of Haruhi's cheap apartment and the group of too-knowing friends just outside the door.

Honey drew closer to the couple and abruptly took Kaori by the arm, half carrying and half dragging the furiously blushing girl towards the door. "C'mon Kaori, I got you your favorite." He stopped halfway and turned towards Mori. "You don't look so good, Takashi. Maybe you should rest a bit," he said with an almost wicked smile before tugging Kaori out of the room. "Better hurry, though, or I might eat yours," he called out over his shoulder in a parting shot.

Mori leaned back against the wall, acutely aware of why he needed to 'rest' before reappearing in front of seven pairs of observant eyes and one set that would be obliviously naïve. He ran his hands over his face, through his hair, and across the back of his neck before dropping his head back with a resigned sigh. The days between now and graduation stretched out before him like eternity.

~oOoOo~

Kaori's could feel the flames pouring off her face when Honey ushered her back into the living room. From the way everyone but Reiko, who gave her a serene smile, avoided her eyes she guessed their private 'conversation' had been louder than she'd thought. The twins were each rubbing the back of their heads and wincing as they glared at the two former Host Club members to either side of them. Haruhi was glaring back with equal ferocity but Kyoya was simply ignoring them and sipping some tea. As soon as she'd settled back into her seat she grabbed her can of Chu-hai and downed the remainder in a desperate attempt to quench the heat and address her suddenly dry mouth.

In front of her, and everyone else, were small individualized cakes. "Oh, you got me red velvet! Thank you Mitsu-chan," she noticed. The group dove in, not waiting for Mori to join them. A couple minutes later he entered and took his place next to her, carefully averting his eyes from the smirks being sent his way.

The cake disappeared faster than she thought possible, it was so delicious. Kaori wanted more, but Honey had only brought one for each person. A lone piece sat untouched in front of Kyoya, which she and Honey both noticed at the same time. They looked at it, then at each other, and then turned matching brown-eyed stares of longing on Kyoya. The bespectacled man looked bemusedly back and forth between them. Staring straight at Honey he pushed the cake over to Kaori saying, "Please, go ahead. I'm not very fond of sweets."

"Really?" she exclaimed delightedly, "Thank you so much! Ootori-sempai you are so nice." This small gesture of kindness made her extremely happy and she couldn't stop talking about it. "Mitsu-chan made me think you'd be all scary, but you aren't at all! You're really very, very nice."

"Honey-sempai, what have you been telling your delightful cousin about me?" Kyoya drawled with a smile so broad you couldn't see his eyes. Honey swallowed hard and a sweat drop formed on his temple.

"Ooohh…maybe that's why. When you smile like that you look like a goblin!" said Kaori, eyes wide. She looked back at the cake and was distracted. "Look Takashi! It's strawberry and dark chocolate! Here, do you want some?" She carved into it with her fork and held it up for him. Mori leaned down and surrounded the tempting morsel she offered with his lips; catching her eyes as he slowly pulled it off the fork. Her mouth suddenly went dry again as his tongue flicked out to wipe icing that had stuck to his lips.

"Oh, he wants some alright," muttered Hikaru, "Ow! Haruhi, stop kicking me!"

Tired of jokes that seemed to pass just above her head, Kaori rounded on him and his brother. "You two aren't very nice, though."

"Aww! That's not fair," said the main perpetrator.

"Why don't you think we're nice?" asked his slightly gentler brother.

Kaori puzzled over this for a minute, trying to figure out how to put into words the way their every look and action made her feel like tiny, furry prey. "You always look at me like you want to eat me!" she concluded.

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something, but Honey spoke first. "Hika-chan, did I ever tell you that Kaori-chan is my favorite _baby_ cousin?" The tone of his voice sounded like a frosting-covered knife and Hikaru wisely shut his mouth on whatever he'd been about to say.

"The twins are nice, Kaori-hime," contributed Tamaki lazily. "They just like to tease."

Kaori looked at the host king lounging next to her. His right elbow was propped on the table and his head lounged against his right hand as if that alone were keeping him upright. "You, Tamaki-sempai are the nicest of all, though," she said and nodded solemnly to emphasize her point.

Tamaki smiled like a benevolent monarch receiving his due, "It's impossible not to be nice to someone as sweet as Takashi's princess."

"But you were nice even back at the wedding, you brought me right out in the middle of the floor and then everyone started asking me to dance. I didn't get to say it then, but thank you." Driven by a sudden impulse to show her gratitude, Kaori leaned down to kiss his cheek. When she closed her eyes, the room jumped a few centimeters to her right and the kiss missed its intended target.

"My lips! My lips! You've stolen he purity of my lips!" Tamaki scrambled back from the table shrieking. He turned and threw himself prostrate before the snorting brunette next to him. "Haruhi, forgive me – you know they belong only to you!"

"Oh calm down, Tamaki, it was barely a peck," Haruhi laughed as he continued to throw himself on her mercy.

"Kaori."

"Yes, Takashi."

"You should rest now," the giant rumbled, lightly pushing her head down onto his lap.

"Okay. I'm kinda sleepy," she yawned and adjusted her position against his thigh until she felt comfortable. She drifted off to the sounds of Tamaki saying something about his lips needing to be disinfected while the twins giggled like howler monkeys in the background.

~oOoOo~

The apartment was quite when Haruhi finished putting dishes in the sink to soak. She wanted to head off to bed, but the clean-up would be that much easier if she took care of it now. After a quick check to make sure there was nothing else that required doing before morning, she headed back into the living room on the way to sleep.

The twins were stretched out asleep under the _kotatsu_ , limbs so entangled around each other it was hard to tell where Hikaru left off and Kaoru began. Tamaki, refusing to go off to bed without her, was asleep with his head buried in his arms on the table. She and Mori had bundled Honey, Reiko, and Kyoya off in their chauffeured cars a couple hours ago and then her senior had resumed his post. He lounged sleepily against the wall with his fiancée curled against him, one arm protectively wrapped around her.

Mori's eyes slotted open as she walked past him to open the cupboard and pull out a blanket. She helped him to wrap it around Kaori then knelt down next to her own sleeping prince. "Every time," she murmured as she brushed the lank of hair that had fallen across Tamaki's face out of the way, "Every time he comes up with some idea that involves a lot of work on my part and I say no, but somehow I always end up doing it anyway."

"It's important to him," Mori chuckled.

"I know. All these little celebrations…. He's always looking for ways to gather his family around him. And I guess in the end that's why I do it. Why we all do."

"Love takes us outside of ourselves, makes us do the unexpected."

Her eyes opened in surprise and she gave a small laugh, "You must be tired if you're getting philosophical."

She sat back on her heels and looked at her friend. He'd always been the one she felt most at peace around, but they had grown closer since she began university. As she followed along a similar academic and career path he'd started to act like a true mentor – guiding her towards the best instructors and opportunities, sharing some of the struggles she'd face preparing for the bar exam and going through the mandatory internship required of every lawyer. Since his graduation they met frequently to talk over coffee and she hadn't failed to notice the subtle changes in him since September.

"Mori-sempai, you've always been the most… content out of all of us," she ventured, "Lately, though, you seem happy too."

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in consideration. "I've always been taught that contentment is happiness," he said tentatively, feeling his way through an unfamiliar landscape. "And I know neither can come from outside you. But, just knowing she cares for me makes me feel stronger."

Haruhi smiled at his sleep-driven eloquence. "You've always looked out for everyone. You deserve to have someone who'll put your first. Tamaki keeps calling her sweet, but that doesn't seem the right word for her though, it's more…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Open-heartedness," Mori supplied, "She doesn't have any meanness in her at all and she puts all her strength into everything she does." His fingers stroked gently up and down Kaori's arm.

"I'm glad I got a chance to meet her properly, Mori-sempai." She sighed and stretched out her shoulder blades. "Well, I'm taking the king here off to bed," she shook Tamaki awake just a bit and rose to her feet with his arm around her shoulder. "Don't feel you need to wake me when you leave."

Tamaki sleepily mumbled something about disinfecting again as she pulled him off towards the bedroom. "Fine, fine. If it will shut you up," she agreed and then called out over her shoulder, "Good night Mori-sempai."

"G'night Haruhi," he replied and closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him.

~oOoOo~

The sun streaming through the window fell on Kaori's nose, tickling it with warmth until she woke. Blinking groggily she turned against the hard pillow onto her back and found herself staring into steely grey eyes twinkling with humor. She smiled up at him then realized in quick succession both what her head was resting on and all the events of the previous night. "Oh no!" she groaned, pulling the blanket up to cover her bright red face. Mori chuckled and pushed the blanket back down with one finger. "Last night, did I really ki…" she couldn't quite finish the sentence.

Mori nodded solemnly, but his lips twitched.

"Are you upset?"

He tilted his head to the side considering her question. "Not really," he replied, "Come on, I'll send you home."

She sat up suddenly and noted the sun. "It's morning! Papa's going to kill me!" she wailed, then turned horrified eyes on him. "Papa's going to kill you!"

Mori chuckled. "I called him last night. Mitsukuni told him you were sleeping and that I would send you home first thing." He helped her up, lifting her up over the still snoring twins, and deposited her at the door of the small washroom. He handed over her brace and told her where to find one of the many toothbrushes Kyoya had long ago bought as part of stocking Haruhi's small apartment with necessities for the group's get-togethers.

The morning was cold and clear, but the air held the faint whiff of future snow and Kaori's breath was visible in the post-dawn air as they headed for the car. He might not have been bothered by her impulsive actions last night, but she couldn't shake the mixed feelings of guilt and embarrassment. When they'd both settled into the car, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Takashi, I'm sorr…."

Before she could get the words out, his lips descended for a hard, demanding, and utterly thorough kiss. When he pulled back, it took a minute to for her eyes to regain focus and meet his.

"Disinfection," he said then started the car and shifted it into reverse with a smug smile on his face.

Kaori stared out the window, fingers occasionally drifting up to touch slightly bruised lips. All the events of the previous evening played over and over in her head like a depressing carousel she couldn't get off. The gulf of experience between them yawned wide and she despaired of ever being able to cross it and stand by his side. Somehow, someway, she needed to catch up.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to Jessi DarkFox, crazyangelgirl21, and new reviewer envoy for your comments and encouragement! Starting to get depressed because I only have one more main arc to go before the conclusion and epilogue. Should still run around five chapters though.

Please R&R if you like, hate, have comments, I'll take it all.


	13. Bad Life Choices

**A/N:** Trigger warning for some non-consensual behavior. In short, my OC does something ill-advised with predictable Shoujo Manga results.

* * *

"Papa, it is just a birthday party for a classmate!" Kaori dug her fingers into her palm to keep her voice level, but she could hear the childish whine in her tone.

"No. I don't know the family."

"Then you could drop me off and meet her parents!"

Papa slammed his bowl of soup on the table. "No, Kaori! It isn't safe – you can't attend and that's final!"

An uncomfortable silence descended around the dinner table. Saburo shot her a look of sympathy, but it wasn't like he had stood up for her. None of them ever did. She was still fuming about it an hour later as she did the dishes. Really, it was just a formal party hosted by the parents of the stiffest, most proper girl in her class. It wasn't like she'd ever done half the things her brothers had done when they were in high school.

Attend a high school birthday party. Yet another thing she'd never done and, with graduation looming, it looked like she never would. Her world was really small, wasn't it? Her horizons so limited. She was almost eighteen, but there were kindergartners who'd done more, seen more, than she had. How could she become a wife if she never had the chance to grow up first?

~oOoOo~

"Mana! Oh My Gosh, you're alive after all!" Kaori hugged her friend tightly and tried not to spill her food tray.

"Sorry. Exams." The bespectacled brunette struggled to extricate herself while she could still breathe. "I should head back, just came to get this." She held up wrapped bread the cafeteria brought in from a gourmet bakery.

"Oh no you don't. I haven't talked to you since before mid-terms! You're eating with us!" She grabbed Mana's arm and dragged her over to the table already occupied by Yuki, Rio, and Yui. The three had their heads together, whispering excitedly. They cut off abruptly as soon as Kaori and Mana sat down.

"What's going on?" Kaori eyed Yuki suspiciously. The girl was staring fixedly at her tray and pushing her rice around. "You look like you're up to something." She'd stopped asking about the things the three of them got up to after middle school. It was too depressing since she could never be included.

There it was again, stupid word. She was very, very tired of 'never.'

Kaori flicked her eyes around to see if anyone else could overhear and said in hushed tones, "Is it something fun?"

The three exchanged glances. "Come on, Yuki, we should tell them" said Rio.

"We need two more anyway," agreed Yui.

Yuki thought for a minute then nodded her head. "Alright." She gave Kaori and Mana a fixed stare. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone else."

"Yes, yes, we promise!" exclaimed Kaori.

"Yeah, whatever. I guess" said the clearly enthusiastic Mana.

"Remember I told you how I'd met Kei? Well, we've been dating!"

Kei? Who was Kei? Oh wait – that vocalist from the band she liked. The one who was a first year at Toudai. She'd mentioned something about him before the break. Wait a second. "But…but you're engaged!" Kaori shouted and the lunch room again fell silent around them.

"SHHHHHH!" hissed Yuki. She flipped her auburn hair back and tried to look sophisticated. "My engagement's just business. I told you, it doesn't matter if I play around a bit before hand – everyone does it." She gave Kaori a slightly superior look and added "well, _almost,_ everyone. Anyway, he wants me to meet his friends this Friday so I said I'd bring some of mine and we'd go out for" her voice lowered so she wouldn't be heard over the crowd " _karaoke!"_

Kaori gasped! Karaoke was at the top of her list of things she never (stupid word) thought she'd get to do. Even if her father wasn't over protective, even if the only people she was allowed to go out with weren't Takashi and Mana, there was the fact that Ouran girls simply didn't do karaoke. It was, well, _common._

"We need two more people." Rio said excitedly. "Do you want to come?"

"No" said Mana firmly. "And neither does Kaori. This doesn't sound good - what do you even know about this guy? You can't have been dating for more than a month. Besides, you should ALL be studying for exams."

Yuki opened her mouth to defend her love but was stopped at a whisper from Kaori. "…want to go."

"Huh?"

Her voice rose as she put in all the confidence she didn't feel. "I said, I want to go. I'm in,"

Mana blinked at her, owlishly. "Kaori, you know your father will never…"

Stupid, stupid word. Now she simply had to. "I could tell him I'll be studying at your house! I'll even come over afterwards so it won't be a lie. " Mana's face was hard and unmoved. "C'mon Mana, I can help you study for Japanese lit." It was the only class she scored higher than her friend in.

"Kaori, no. This is a really dumb idea."

"Then, I'll go anyway and… sleep on the street or something."

"You can stay at my house," volunteered Yui, "my parents are out of town anyway – it'll be so much fun to finally have you come."

"Good, all settled then," said Yuki. "Now we just need to find one more."

Mana glared at Kaori and sighed. "All right, I'm in too. Someone has to keep an eye on you guys."

~oOoOo~

Kaori discreetly checked her watch; they'd been here less than an hour. This had been a mistake. It wasn't fair – if you were going to rebel after eighteen years of good behavior you should be having a lot more fun. Yuki was in the corner acting very…. _enamored_ of Kei. It was kind of uncomfortable the way they were entwined around each other. Rio and Yui also seemed to be having a good time; they were pealing with laughter at the antics of the two boys next to them.

She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't like Kei and his friends. They gave her the same feeling the Hitachiin brothers did; only somehow less… friendly. She suppressed a sigh and gave herself a stern lecture. It was wrong to judge people without getting to know them first. She just needed to put more effort into it.

"So, what are you studying?" she asked the one hovering by a little too close to her side. She moved away just a little, putting some distance between her and the knee that kept pressing against hers. At this rate she'd be off the edge of the bench soon.

From the looks Yui and Rio kept shooting him, she guessed they found him attractive. Kaori didn't see it, His bleach-blond spiked hair looked like something out of an anime and his face was a bit girly, even without the eye-liner. The black-jeans and t-shirt only made him look scrawnier; he was already thin enough to topple over under the weight of all that silver and leather jewelry. What was his name again? Shou? Shin? That didn't seem right.

"I haven't picked my major. I'll probably go into law like my dad. Right now I'm focused on my music career. You know we got an audition for a label next week."

"Right. I think you said that already." At least two times. He'd also talked a lot about playing the guitar. Maybe his name started with an H?

The room was hot and the food so greasy it turned her stomach. Her cardigan was itching in the heat, but she could feel her white tank dress caked to her back with sweat so it had to stay on. The new black boots didn't fit right either; the right one was just a bit too tight for her brace and pinched like heck. It had been a mistake thinking she could handle a small heel. Even without the pain her gait felt wobbly. Good thing they could take a taxi back to Mana's house, walking would be painful.

From across the table, Mana shot her a superior look. Kaori glared back and tried to look like she was having fun. Grabbing her glass, she tried to quench her parched mouth but found only ice.

Whats-his-name handed her some juice from the tray that had just been brought in. "Here, you look thirsty."

"Thanks!" See! He was being considerate. This is why it was important to listen to Mama's advice about giving people the benefit of the doubt. The drink held the sweetly-acidic taste of pineapple and she gulped the entire glass. The cool liquid felt good as it cascaded down her throat.

Rio and one of the guys started screeching out a duet that made her ears hurt. As soon as it ended, Mana stood up with a yelp and pushed at the boy next to her. "I'm going to the bathroom," she announced while giving Kaori a look that said 'you come too.' Kaori shook her head; she didn't feel like moving right now. The room was feeling even hotter and the smell of the greasy food was making her nauseous. At least her feet weren't hurting as much now.

"Hey, you don't look so good – do you want to go get some air?" asked (was it Hiroshi? That sounded almost correct) as soon as Mana left the room. Some fresh air might be what she needed. Afterwards, she could plead illness so Mana wouldn't get to say 'I told you so.' Her nod made the room spin just a bit; maybe she really was getting a little sick.

"She's not feeling well; I'm going to take her outside," said probably-Hiroshi. He grasped her right elbow and helped her up.

She stumbled against him as they left the room. How thoughtful, he'd remembered to bring her coat and purse. Mama was right; never judge someone by your first impression.

Mana walked back slowly from the restroom. The whole evening was even worse than she'd thought. The guys were acting like this was a _gokun_ not a friendly get-together. Did Yuki mislead the boys or did she deceive her own friends? Perhaps Yuki was the one who misunderstood; the girl didn't seem to be aware of anyone except the dark-haired Kei.

She'd give it thirty more minutes before faking a headache and getting Kaori out of there. Maybe Yui and Rio would be willing to come too by then. Yuki was on her own.

The tension in her neck and shoulders were threatening to turn her alleged headache real. Steeling herself, she reentered the cramped and dirty little room. This time she'd make sure to take a seat as far away from drummer-boy as possible. It might be an excuse to separate Kaori from that lecherous blonde hedgehog as well.

She knew something wasn't right the minute she walked in. "Where's Kaori?" A niggle of worry caused her heart to beat faster. Kaori wouldn't leave without her and there was only one hallway between here and the bathroom.

"She dran… I mean she wasn't feeling well so Souta took her outside" said the guy who'd been grabby with her earlier. The two with Rio and Yui laughed at his statement, it wasn't a pleasant sound.

She grabbed her purse and raced out of the room, frantically trying to find her cell phone. Nobody was in the hallway or on the stairwell and she didn't recognize anyone in the group of high school students checking in at the desk.

" _Sumimasen_ ," she said to the least flashy of the girls in the group, "did you see a couple pass by on your way in? The girl's a short blond and the guy is tall wearing black and lots of jewelry?"

"Eh? Yeah, I think so. They kinda looked like they wanted to be alone. Why? She steal your boyfriend?" The group's laughter was cruel; they'd be no help.

Mana gave a hurried thank you and ran outside. Neither Kaori nor the hedgehog was anywhere in sight. Frantically scrolled through her contact list until she found the one number she never thought she'd call.

~oOoOo~

"Kaori's in trouble."

Time slowed down until he was aware of everything around him. There was no room for panic, or anger, or any other emotion. A clear head, a clear heart, was required for decision and action.

Mori was out of his office, down four flights of stairs, and on the street before the voice on the other end of the line had finished the briefing him on what had occurred.

"The security team says they'll be there in thirty minutes, Onii-san." Satoshi's clear baritone was struggling to stay level. "Chika and I'll get there in twenty. – _Shoot, Chika! Tell your driver to go faster; he doesn't need to stop at every yellow light! –_ I gave them her cell number and they're emailing you a link to the live track."

Mori checked his email; the location was about a fifteen minute walk from here. Giving a grunt of acknowledgement, he thumbed the 'end call' button and broke into a run.

~oOoOo~

The lights of the buildings around her and of the headlights passing by looked like pretty, sparkling stars but her eyes winced if she looked at them. The boy (no, Hiroshi wasn't right at all. It was something else) had draped her coat around her when they'd left the building, but she didn't need it. Her cheeks felt warm despite the cold January air that fogged her breath.

Where were they? He'd said there was a park she could sit down in, but all she could see were buildings as he pulled her along the sidewalk. Why was he holding her hand? Mori wouldn't like that. She wasn't Yuki.

They should go back, Mana would worry. It would be a good idea to go home, she didn't have to fake feeling sick. Kaori pulled away from his strong grip and turned. Her too-tight boots tangled around each other and she fell, left knee slamming into the pavement. It didn't hurt.

"Whoa, you can't hold your drink at all," said the boney kid. That made no sense, she hadn't drunk anything. Besides, drinking made you feel happy and sleepy. She didn't feel happy at all. She opened her mouth to say so, but her tongue was too heavy to form the words.

The boy looked around, the street was busy but the sidewalks deserted. "Well, I guess here is good enough. I don't feel like dragging you to the hotel," he muttered. Possibly-not-Hiroshi helped her to her feet, pulling her arm around his neck for support. The coat slipped off her back and landed in a puddle at her feet.

A vague feeling of wrongness started hammering at the back of her brain, churning her stomach and deepening the fog around the edges of her thoughts. Time slipped and went funny, like looking at a series of pictures with every blink another click of the shutter.

 _Blink_

The bright lights disappeared, replaced by dark walls of concrete on either side.

 _Blink_

Her back scraped against a wall and the blond man loomed over her. From this close, he didn't look as scrawny and weak.

 _Blink_

Hard lips mashed against hers and she choked against the reek of cigarette smoke and leather.

 _Blink_

Something moved underneath cardigan and roughly groped at her chest. Her palms ached from beating at his shoulders. Whimpers feebly escaped a throat to dry to scream.

 _Blink_

She shivered when the cold air hit her legs and coarse fingers pawed at her thighs. "What the heck is that!" The outraged voice made her flinch. She gasped deep breaths of air into her lungs when the weight pressing against her released.

 _Blink_

"You should have said you were a fucking cripple!" Her neck snapped to the side from the force of his blow. His arm drew back and formed a fist; Kaori closed her eyes in anticipation of more pain.

 _Blink_

A roar filled her ears and then nothing but silence. The blow didn't fall. She opened her eyes slowly and beheld him levitating off the ground with his back towards her.

Time snapped back to its normal flow.

Still dazed, she could now clearly see that her attacker was being lifted up off the ground. With her eyes she followed the path from the hand around his neck, down the thick muscled arm, to the face of an angry god. Her cry of relief came out like a strangled sob.

~oOoOo~

Mori turned frantically in circles on the sidewalk, the tracker had led here but she wasn't in sight. He dropped his gaze lower on the next survey and spotted it. Across the street her coat lay pooled in a ball outside an alley. Horns blared and brakes squealed as he dodged through the traffic.

His eyes were adjusting to the darkness when he heard the telltale sound of a slap followed by a brief sob. With a roar, he charged towards the two figures halfway down and spun around the one closest to him. Over the attacker's shoulder he could see Kaori huddled in the wall, eyes closed and arms wrapped around her torso. His hand closed around the man's neck in a vise and he lifted.

Every fiber of his being urged him towards violence. The man needed to suffer. He needed to bleed. He needed to have it tattooed into his flesh until the end of time that you didn't hurt women and you especially did not hurt this woman. And then, he needed to go through that again so the message stuck.

A rough whimper drew his attention back to Kaori. Her white dress was stained from the alley and locks of hair had escaped to hang in ragged bunches around her face. She looked small, and scared, and heart-breakingly alone.

Mori looked again at the red-faced man struggling to breathe. This was not his priority right now. He effortlessly tossed him into the opposite wall. The man slid down, landing hard on his backside.

"Run. Away. Now." Mori ordered his prey. The terrified man scuttled backwards like a crab, then flipped over and half-ran, half-crawled out the alley.

The cold slowly seeped into the edges of her awareness, clearing the fog that clouded her mind. Oh God! It wasn't a dream was it? He'd kissed her and put his hands…. She turned to her left side and sagged against the wall, fighting the urge to vomit. Mori had disappeared. Maybe he was as disgusted with her as she was with herself. She wrapped her arms tight around her middle. She should move. She should call someone and go home. NO! Not home. Mana's house, that was it. Papa could never, ever know about this.

Warmth enveloped her as strong hands draped her coat around her shoulders and secured it tight. He hadn't abandoned her. She was torn between clinging to him and running away to hide, but he took the choice out of her hands. With one arm he held her so tight she struggled to breathe and used his free hand to make a call.

"She's safe." He paused while a voice she couldn't make out responded. "I'll leave it to you and Chika. And Satoshi? Thank you."

She wrapped both arms around his waist and burrowed into his chest. His skin felt cold through the thin dress shirt. Silly to be running around dressed like that in this weather. His muscles felt tense under her fingers. She peeked up at him, his normally stoic face was hard and his lips pressed together in a grim line. Her heart began beating faster in panic and she crushed the fabric of his shirt in her fists. They stayed like that until a discrete cough sounded from the alley entrance.

He stepped back and she shivered at the loss of his heat. "The car's here."

"Are… are you going to take me home?" She'd end up grounded until her wedding day. That is, if she would still have one. The anger was radiating off him like waves. Would he believe her explanation or think she was 'playing' like Yuki?

"Do you want me to?"

She looked at the ground and shook her head. "Pl…please. Ta...Takashi, I can ex… explain…" She was not going to let the tears fall. Not yet. Not over that guy.

Mori's heart twisted at the sight of a terrified Kaori; knowing that he was responsible for her fear. His gut was still clenched in a fury he couldn't let go, but he wouldn't leave her thinking she was responsible for it. He pulled her in for a quick hug, packing as much reassurance into it as he could, and kissed her forehead. "Kaori, it's okay. We'll talk later. Let me take you somewhere safe." Without waiting for a reply he scooped her up in one arm and took her to the waiting car.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so I did resort to a Shoujo manga trope – but trust me I really am going somewhere with this plot and character development wise.

Thanks once again to all reviewers, followers and favoriters. You guys are amazing!

 **crazyangelgirl21** **:** You go ahead and stay an immature kid at heart as long as you want XD. I have a habit of skipping whole pages of romances myself, that's why you'll only get kissing and a fade to black here. Lots and lots of kissing.

 **Jessi Darkfox:** I honestly can't tell if Honey is being overprotective or just having way too much fun messing with Mori. I think he's kind of a closet sadist.


	14. Interlude OR what happened to the mice

"C'mon Kaori, pick up!" Mana leaned back against the lobby wall and glared at the attendant who'd been eyeing her suspiciously the last twenty minutes. She didn't care how odd it looked to be out here alone, she was not going back to that room. Like the last ten calls, this one clicked over to voicemail and Mana ended it before the cheerful voice telling her to leave a message ended. No point in sending another email, it was unlikely the twelfth would be answered any better than the first.

The doors of the lobby swung open admitting a blast of cold air along with two tall young men. The taller, darker haired of the two reached her in five strides of his long legs. "Mana-chan, are you okay?" He engulfed her in a bear hug which pinned her arms uselessly by her side.

"Ease off, Satoshi, the girl can't breathe." The brunette eased his grip but kept his arms locked around her. The fair-haired man shook his head with annoyance before turning a disapproving gaze on Mana. "Where're the rest of them?" Condescension dripped from his tone.

Mana wanted to protest that this wasn't her idea, but knew it would fall on deaf ears. "Up the stairs, third door on the right." He'd bounded up the stairs before she'd finished.

"Sorry about Chika, he's in a bad mood tonight." Satoshi had dropped his face against the top of her head and her hair muffled the sound of his voice. What had gotten into him? They were only barely acquainted through Kaori, certainly not well enough for impromptu physical affection.

Except… he had talked with her for thirty minutes at his cousin's wedding. He'd even danced with her twice and tried to get her phone number. But, he probably did that with all the girls.

"Um… Satoshi-sempai, do you think you could let me go?" He released his hold and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Mana looked around, but with her back to the wall there was no discrete way to retreat if he decided to hug her again.

Satoshi shoved his hands in his pockets, slumping his shoulders forward. It made him look much younger than a second year university student. "Sorry. I was just relived you were okay."

"I'm fine. Just worried about Kaori, she's not picking up her phone." She checked her phone one more time, but still no emails or texts.

Satoshi's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, right! Onii-san found her, she's okay. He said he'll make sure she gets home safe."

Mana wilted against the wall as the weight of worry lifted off her shoulders. "Oh, thank god. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened. This was such a stupid idea in the first place."

Satoshi leaned his right side against the wall and reached out to tilt her face towards him. "You know none of this was your fault, right?"

Mana felt comforted by the concern in his eyes. She sighed. "I know, but I still feel responsible."

"I'm glad you were here." Satoshi dropped his hand. Mana looked so unhappy and all he wanted to do was make her smile. "Just wish it didn't take a near abduction to get you to call me."

Mana lowered her eyes and flushed under his teasing grin. "I've been busy with exams." She wasn't lying, but it wasn't exactly the truth.

He stepped away from the wall and turned slowly and deliberately in a circle that seemed to encompass the entire lobby. He caught her gaze and gave a broad wink. "Yes, I can see that."

Mana flushed deeper and took one step toward him with fists clenched. "I only came because I didn't like the setup and was worried about Kaori!"

Satoshi laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender. "I know, I know, just teasing." He put his hands down and his expression softened. "You're a good friend, Mana-chan."

She felt flustered when he looked at her like that; being around him made her feel off-kilter. It was one of the reasons she hadn't called after he badgered her into accepting his phone number at the wedding. "Don't you need to go help Chika-sempai?"

Satoshi shrugged. "Why? There're only four of them, right? He needs to blow off some steam anyway. He'll make sure your friends get home safe." Besides, he had told Chika he'd be taking this chance to spend some time with her. His cousin had just rolled his eyes and said, _"It's about time. You've been staring at your phone and moping for the last six months."_

Mana looked at her watch, it was still early but there was no longer any point in sticking around. "I should probably get home too. I have more studying to do."

Satoshi was not about to let this opportunity pass him by. They'd never spoken much in high school; she'd just always been in the background. But, when he'd seen her again at the wedding smiling and laughing with Kaori, it had felt like his brother had whacked him in the gut with his _shinai_. While he wasn't wearing armor. "Do you want to go get some coffee? Or tea?"

She was hesitating so he pushed his advantage ruthlessly. "Just a quick drink? C'mon, isn't there supposed to be a reward for rescuing a damsel in distress? That's what Tamaki-sempai always says."

Mana shook her head, but with a smile. It was impossible to continue her resistance in the face of his unrelenting cheerfulness. "Alright, but not too long."

~oOoOo~

The door bounced a little against the wall as it banged open. The room wasn't the den of depravity Chika'd been expecting, but it still didn't look very good. The redhead in the corner sitting on wannabe rock star's lap was probably okay, at least she seemed so from the tonsillectomy he was trying to give her with his tongue. The two brown-haired girls with identical bobs being crowded by the three remaining guys looked less happy. They were huddled as close together as they could while the boys encircled them on all sides like wolves.

Chika looked at his watch. "Any girl who doesn't want to be here has exactly five minutes to get their things and head to the hallway."

"Chi…Chika-sempai?" said Yui with a dazed expression. Rio was already leaping up and lunging for her purse.

The emo kid who'd been caressing Yui's shoulder leapt to his feet. "Oi! This is a private party. Who are you?"

He unleashed a facial expression that had caused competitors in a thousand karate matches to quiver in fear. "I'm just a guy who _should_ be prepping for a four hour practicum tomorrow but _instead_ is here because your asshole friend tried to Rape. My. Baby. Cousin."

That got the attention of everyone in the room. The redhead finally broke of the kiss that even his appearance hadn't stopped. She jumped off her date's lap and looked uncertainly back and forth between him and Chika. "Kei? What was that about Souta-kun and Kaori? You said he was taking her and Mana home!"

Kei didn't have the grace to look ashamed. "Well I had to say something, babe, you wouldn't shut up about it." Chika hoped the man tried to fight, this was the kind of trash he didn't mind using his skills against.

Emo kid got up enough nerve to make a move, swinging a wide right hook at Chika's face. Instinctively, he raised his left hand to block it and simultaneously swung his right elbow at his attacker's chin with enough force to send the man sprawling backwards across the room right into the friend who'd been perched on the table in front of both girls. Glasses and plates of half-eaten food crashed to the ground.

The friend took a closer look at the intruder, eyes widening in recognition. "Oh man, he's one of the Haninozuka brothers! He beat my older brother in the Tokyo-wide Karate Championship last year. C'mon Tomo, let's get out of here" Chika stepped further into the room, clearing the doorway, and the friend grabbed the failed attacker's elbow and scrambled with him out to the hallway.

The remaining wolf rose up from the bench next to Rio and pushed the table to the side with his foot, clearing a path between the two of them. His eyes were hard and he balanced nimbly on the balls of his feet with his weight evenly spread. This guy was no stranger to violence. Chika wasn't surprised when he tried to feint a jab to the chin followed by a kick aimed squarely at his knee, both of which he easily blocked. Losing patience, this time he grabbed and held on to the attacker's right arm and delivered three strikes to his opponent's torso before letting him drop to the ground. The wolf pulled himself up using the wall and stumbled out of the room, glaring at Chika with a mix of resentment and fear.

Kei stood, looked between Yuki and Chika and then shrugged. "Sorry, babe. You weren't a good enough lay for this hassle." She sunk down to the bench and buried her face in her hands while he headed nonchalantly for the door. Chika let him go, all four of them plus Kaori's attacker would be getting a visit later. It was nothing the girls would need to see or know about.

Chika looked at the wreckage of the room and the three distraught girls before him. There were so many other things he'd prefer to be doing on a Friday night than this, but they were his kohai and friends of his cousin. "Get your things, I'll take you home," he said as politely as possible.

Rio looked happy to leave, but Yui was nervously clenching at her friend's shoulder. "Chi…Chika-sempai? Are you going to tell our parents about this?" she asked tremulously.

Chika's patience gave out. After all that, how could they only be concerned over what their parents knew? "What on earth were the three of you thinking?" he yelled at them. "Do you have any idea how reckless this was?"

Yuki looked up, obstinacy shining through her tears. "We were only trying to have some fun, is that a crime?"

"Have fun if you want, just take basic security precautions!" He wrestled his temper back under control and assumed the same demeanor he used with some of his students. "Points for going as a group but who else knows you're here? Family? Friends? Security teams?"

The averted gazes and shuffling feet told him the answer to that question.

"Did you know anything about these guys?"

"They…. they're in a band and go to Toudai…" offered Rio.

He stifled a groan. "Do you know anything beyond that? You all come from very wealthy families; being leered at for a couple hours is the least of what could have happened. Situations like this can be a setup for a kidnapping or blackmail. At least tell me you all have fully charged and turned on cell phones."

Their renewed interest in the floor answered that question as well.

He crossed his arms, lips hardening into a grim line as the thing which most offended him rose to the surface. "But, it really doesn't matter what else you did or didn't do because you broke the number one rule – you allowed your friend, my cousin, to be led off by someone She. Didn't. Know!"

All three of them flinched at his outburst. Yuki's defiant shield cracked and he saw the beginnings of remorse in her eyes. "Is Kaori-chan okay?"

Chika almost regretted yelling, had it not been for _that_ chances were they would have just looked back on this evening as a slightly disappointing bit of teenage rebellion. "She's fine, thanks to Mana-chan's quick thinking." Relief washed over all three of their faces, making them look very young and very vulnerable.

Sometimes it seemed to him that no matter how many personal security seminars Ouran held, they never stuck. What made it more annoying was that he had taught the high school workshops for the last two years. This fiasco was in part a failure of him as an instructor. He could inform their parents, or the school, but yelling and punishment wouldn't provide the lessons they needed to learn.

"I won't tell your parents or the school." Rio blanched at the thought of the school being informed. Yui gave a broad smile and started to thank him but he held up a hand to cut her off. "But, I'll expect all of you at the main Haninozuka dojo in Bunkyo every day at six a.m. sharp starting Monday."

The two brown haired girls just nodded eagerly but the redhead crossed her arms and glared at him. "Why?"

"It's when I teach my 'Self Defense and Personal Security Techniques' class. This time I'm going to make sure the lessons stick." He turned abruptly and headed out the door without a backwards glance. "Follow me if you want a ride." As they walked down the hallway, the three girls trailed behind him like dispirited ducklings.

~oOoOo~

Mana was looking at the table, the surroundings, the waitress - everywhere but him. This was so hard! Girls had always hung around him and competed to attract his attention. How were you supposed to get one to be interested in you back? It didn't help that she was just as cute as he remembered. Her straight black bob was a little shorter, just grazing her chin, but it was those big, serious brown eyes hidden behind her glasses that he liked the most. In her black turtleneck and red plaid jumper she looked perfect.

Why oh why was he only wearing a faded t-shirt and jeans? He and Chika were just planning on getting some studying in tonight so he hadn't dressed up. He made a surreptitiously sniff to check if his shirt smelled. Shoot, was that a stain?

When the waitress came by, Mana hesitated over the menu but only ordered tea. Satoshi asked for a cup of coffee and a piece of both the vanilla and chocolate cake.

This wasn't good; she hadn't said anything except to order since they'd left the karaoke place. He needed to say something to keep her attention. Anything.

"I'm happy you called me. Wait! I mean I'm not happy about _why_ you called me but… Um… I've wanted to see you again since the wedding."

Anything but that. Now he sounded desperate.

Mana had a hard time looking at him. "I… I wasn't trying to be rude. This is my third year so I've been concentrating on my studies. I haven't even spent much time with my friends until today." She'd dialed his number a hundred times but never pressed 'send.' What would be the point? Guys like him didn't go for girls like her.

He scratched his head and looked puzzled. "Aren't you first in your year? You should only need to worry about the exams for the program you're interested in."

"Only if I were staying at Ouran. Toudai has a better program for what I want to do."

"Mana-chan, you have a dream?" Satoshi reached across the table and clasped her hands excitedly. His face looked like a kid's on their birthday. "That's so cool. It seems most of our classmates just do what their families want or go for the high-paying fields like medicine."

"Well, I am planning on medicine, but not because of the money." She discretely extracted her hands from his. Why did he keep trying to touch her? She didn't exactly dislike it, but he should only do that with someone he cared about. "I'm interested in orthopedic surgery and the person I'd most like to eventually study under is affiliated with the Tokyo University Hospital."

Satoshi propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his now empty hands. "What made you decide on that?"

Mana blushed a little under his rapt attention. He made her feel like she was the most interesting person in the room. Nobody ever asked why, they just assumed it was because it was a good career. "Kaori. I became interested when she had her last series of surgeries in middle school."

"The one where they replaced her knee?"

Mana nodded. "And rebuilt some of her tibia. The extra mobility it gave made her so happy. I just thought, wouldn't it be great to be able to help people get back activities they thought they had lost or make easier the things that are difficult because of physical limitations."

"That's incredible. I like people who have a dream and strive for it." He really shouldn't look at her like that, so intense and approving. She would misunderstand.

The waitress came by with their drinks and Satoshi's cakes. As soon as she'd left, with one lingering 'please let me know if I can do _anything_ else for you' aimed at Satoshi, he pushed the chocolate cake over to her. "Here. Turns out I'm only hungry for one piece after all. You said you liked chocolate at Mitsukuni's wedding , right?"

Liar. How had he known she had just felt too awkward to order what she wanted? She took a bite of creamy chocolate that melted in her mouth. "What about you? Will you be working for your family after university?"

"I'm not the heir so I have some freedom. What I really want to do is be a teacher."

Mana bit back her surprise. She knew he had been second in his class, but he never seemed the scholarly type. "Like a professor? What subject?"

"No, I want to teach middle school and I don't care about the subject. I'm good at both English and biology, but I'm more interested in the sports clubs."

It wasn't a typical profession for someone from Ouran, but she could see him surrounded by middle schoolers. The girls would all have crushes on him and the boys would adore him. "Why teaching and why that grade?"

Satoshi hesitated. His family and friends knew of his goal, but only Chika and his brother new the full extent of his plans. Would she understand or consider him naïve? "One of the dojos I teach classes at is in _Kabukicho_. I see a lot of kids there who need something in their life to give them focus and confidence."

"Isn't that pretty dangerous? I thought the Yakuza ran most of the area."

Satoshi nodded. "It could be, but Ritsu-sempai is a friend of Onii-san's and the heir to the Kasanoda syndicate. He's put the place under his protection. Also, a lot of my students are from Yakuza families. Most of them are just poor. I'd like to teach at a school with kids like that who need the self-discipline Kendo, Judo, and other martial arts can bring. Plus, if I can build the school's programs so that they are competitive at a national level then it opens the door for athletic scholarships to good high schools."

Mana smiled at him for the first time that night and it took his breath away. "I see, you want to help kids go after their own dreams."

The admiration he saw in her eyes swelled his chest with pride and a touch of embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his head, hoping his cheeks didn't look as hot as they felt. "I just think it would be fun. Plus, I have experience with difficult middle schoolers. Chika turned out okay, in the end."

"What does he think of your goal? I suppose I always thought you'd end up working with him."

Satoshi pounced on her statement. "So you _do_ think about me, ne?" He winked and felt encouraged by her blush. She wasn't as ambivalent to him as she'd been acting. "Chika's decided to become a vet. He plans to work for a wildlife rehabilitation center and will take over administration for his family's dojos in whatever location he ends up. I can teach anywhere so I'll help him out and do the same thing for my family."

Mana smiled wistfully. "It must be nice to have your family's support."

"Your family doesn't want you to be a doctor?" He knew her family was from newer money, didn't they own a chain of convenience stores? Most in that class were thrilled about their children pursuing medicine or law.

"My parents don't really care." She shrugged. "They don't care about anything I do. They already have my brother to take over the family business, I was just a mistake."

"That can't be true."

"It is. Mother only agreed to have the one child; she didn't want a second ruining her figure and risking her acting career. Father wouldn't let her get rid of me because he hoped I'd be a second son. I'm not important to anyone."

The thought that anyone could have considered snuffing out the life of this girl before she was born made his blood run cold. If her family couldn't see how amazing she was, they didn't deserve her. He reached out and covered her hand with his. "You're important to me."

Mana wouldn't meet his eyes, but she didn't pull her hand away. "You barely know me. I'm just Kaori's friend," she whispered.

"I know enough. You're smart, serious, kind, and a good friend."

"I'm not. I'm really not that good a friend." She lifted her free hand and tucked her hair behind her ear before looking up at him with those beautiful, brown eyes. "I lied; I didn't just go tonight to look after Kaori. She's been so happy lately and I was jealous. I guessed the guys would be interested in being more than friends and I… I wanted to see what it would be like to have someone pay attention to me that way. I suppose I'm not that good a person after all."

He squeezed her hand before letting go. "Yes you are, Mana-chan. Both a good person and a great friend." He leaned back in his chair and smiled warmly. If she was thinking along those lines then she wasn't only focused on her studies. He just needed to convince her to consider him. "Nothing wrong in wanting attention, you just picked the wrong guys. You should go out with me."

Mana head rocked back in shock. All she could do was blink at him as her mind went blank. "What?"

Satoshi laughed at her befuddlement. She was just too cute. "I like serious girls. Why don't you try going out with me?"

It was so tempting. He was sweet and kind and funny and unexpectedly purposeful. But, he would break her heart. She shook her head. "I… I don't think it would work. I _am_ the serious type; I don't think I could play around."

"Good. I'm not the type to play around either."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows in skepticism. "Then why are you always surrounded by girls?"

He shrugged. "I'm friendly and I like to have fun, but that doesn't make me a playboy. Onii-san would kick my butt if I were!"

"Would your brother actually do that?" She tried not to smile. His brother-complex bordered on adorable.

Satoshi caught her amusement and smiled back. "No, but he'd give me his 'I'm deeply disappointed with you, little brother' look and that's even worse." He held her eyes for a minute then let the smile drop from his face. He didn't want any misunderstandings between them. "My family… we aren't exactly devout but we _are_ Buddhist in more than just name. I don't play around with girls. I wouldn't date someone if I didn't think it could become serious." He reached and took her hand in his again. "I like you Mana-chan, please be my girlfriend."

In eighteen years she'd never had anyone say that to her. No man had ever seen her as anything other than a friend or someone to borrow notes from. It was all just a little too overwhelming. "I'll… I'll think about it." She didn't pull her hand back.

Satoshi grinned so broadly it looked like it could surpass the boundaries of his face. "That's great! You won't be sorry."

She couldn't help but laugh. He was already weakening her resolve to not to agree to anything without consideration. "I didn't agree. I just said I'd think about it."

"But that's not a 'no.'" He leaned forward, eyes darkening with an intensity that made her very aware that he was a man and she was a woman. "Prepare yourself! Now that I know you don't dislikeme, I'm going to be going after you with everything I have."

 _Ba-dump._

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll get back to Mori's story next time, but I didn't want to leave what happened with the other girls dangling out there. Plus, the Satoshi in my brain kept pestering me to hook him up.

Chika's just going to have to wait until after he graduates, moves to Hokkaido and falls in love with a dairy farmer. Oooh - Ouran/Silver Spoon crossover potential!

Thanks again to **Jessi Darkfox** and **Crazyangelgirl21** for the reviews and also to new reviewer **BarelyRamsey1450.** Thanks also to the new followers and favoriters – I swear getting an email in my inbox is almost better than cake!


	15. Wounds old and new

He didn't want to let her go. A lifetime of training in safety and self-discipline was being over-ridden by the need to keep holding her in his arms.

"Morinozuka-sama." The driver's voice came through over the intercom in tinny tones. "I'm sorry, but rules say I can't drive unless you and the young lady are both wearing seat belts."

They were sensible rules. Rules his father had put in place and he supported. Right now he wanted to ignore them. Reluctantly, he lifted Kaori off his lap and set her down in the passenger seat beside him. She fumbled at the strap and he took it out of her hand. The belt secured with a click and he checked the fit before securing himself. The driver pulled the car into traffic.

Kaori's hand clutched her coat around her and she shivered. "Taka… please, I can ex… explain."

He squeezed her hand and mumbled, "Later." They could talk soon, but not now. Not while his soul felt flayed alive, leaving his emotions raw and exposed. Any words right now would burn like fire. Guilt and anger churned his stomach. He had let this happen. Happiness had made him complacent and he'd failed her. Clutching her hand tightly he silently reassured her that it wouldn't happen again.

Kaori grasped his hand like a lifeline. Confusion and guilt warred within her but were overwhelmed by dread. The silence was roiling off him in thick, oppressive waves and his shuttered face was the only clue to his inner tension. She had never seen him so angry. How could she have been so stupid? She'd let that man kiss her. Let him do _things_ to her. Mori would never trust her or look at her the same way again. Selfishly, she clung to his hand, storing up the feel of it for when he'd eventually let it go.

The car pulled into the parking garage for a hi-rise. Mori walked around to open the door for her, but wouldn't let her walk. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he carried her through the garage, into the elevator, and eventually through the door of an apartment. He didn't set her down until the door closed behind them.

"Where are we?" she asked leaning against the wall of the small entry way.

"A guest apartment the Haninozukas keep for Western businessmen." He slipped off his shoes then knelt and began unzipping her boots. "I thought you might want more privacy than my home provides." His hand vaguely gestured towards her stained dress and disheveled hair that would definitely attract unwanted questions at the Morinozuka estate.

Tears prickled behind her eyes; even when angry at her he was still gentle and considerate. She bent down to try and take off her boots herself but he pushed her hands away.

Mori could feel his hands shaking imperceptibly as he removed her boots. Each small act he performed for her soothed his jagged nerves just a little more. Removing the left boot revealed a ripped hole in her stockings and blood showing on her knee. His tension level ratcheted up. "You're injured." He poked at the knee causing her to wince.

"It's nothing. I fell against the pavement." Now that the alcohol was beginning to wear off both her knee and cheek were starting to hurt.

Mori only responded with a growl from the back of his throat. Setting aside her boots he began unbuckling the bottom three straps of her brace. He politely turned his back and allowed her to finish the job with the upper straps before picking her up and striding down the hall and through an archway on the left side. The large room combined a kitchen, dining, and living room decorated with asain-inspired western furniture.

He placed her on the long, taupe colored sofa and disappeared off into the kitchen area. Kaori heard the sounds of the refrigerator and a cupboard opening followed by running water. When her returned, he held a glass of water in one hand and an ice pack in the other.

"Drink," he commanded, handing her the water. She sipped it down obediently, clenching it tightly to prevent her hands from trembling. He took the glass and handed her the ice pack, motioning for her to place it against her slapped cheek. "I need to clean your knee; I'll go get the first aid kid. You should remove your tights." She wasn't sure, but she thought a faint blush appeared on his cheeks at his last instruction.

After he'd headed back into the hallway, she stripped off her left thigh-high stocking and took a better look at the knee. Part of the skin had been scraped off and she could see bits of dirt around the edges of the wound. It didn't look that bad. Certainly not the life threatening emergency he was acting like it was.

Sitting in silence, the mix of fear, guilt, anxiety, and shame overwhelmed her and threatened to burst out. She needed to talk with him, needed to make sure he understood. Mori returned with a red case in his hand. He pushed aside the coffee table and knelt before her, prodding gently at her knee.

Kaori simply couldn't take his kindness anymore and laid her hand over his. "Ta…Takashi. Pl…Please. It wasn't a da..date. It was just supposed to be fr..friends. I didn't be..be..betra…" Every syllable was coming out in a gasp of air as she chocked back sobs.

"I know," he said softly. He placed his other hand over hers and squeezed gently. "Kaori, I know. Shhh. It's okay."

Nothing he said could reassure her, not while he still couldn't look at her. "But…but you're so… so ang…angry."

He raised his head then and she recoiled at the pain in his eyes. "Not with _you_."

Understanding dawned and she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Takashi, this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known." His hands caressed up and down her back, soothing her breathing back to normal. "Even you can't protect me from everything" she whispered against his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in the comforting scent of vanilla, letting her forgiveness ease a bit of his pain. She was wrong. It was his duty to make sure she was protected. That was what he'd promised Honey, her father, and her entire family the minute he'd stepped into the ring. From now on, he'd make sure she was. After indulging himself for a few minutes, he unclasped her waist and returned to his task.

His hands were tender as they prodded her wound. The alcohol wipe he used to wash it stung and he blew on it gently to ease the pain. Once clean, Kaori could see that it was little more than a scrape but Mori still wrapped it up with a wide bandage that made it look much worse than it was.

He repacked the kit with clean, efficient movements then took a seat next to her and removed the ice pack to check on her cheek. "Better," he declared, "the swelling has gone down a bit." The grim line of his mouth and anguished eyes tied her heart up in knots.

"You...you _should_ be angry with me." She twisted her hands in her lap as she forced out her confession. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have drunk anything, shouldn't have let him take me away, shouldn't have let him ki…kiss…"

Mori covered her hands with his. He refused to allow her to mentally go down this path. He reached out, cradling the back of her head in his hand and brushed his lips across her forehead. "You didn't."

That stopped her litany of guilt cold. "What?"

"Let him. You didn't _let_ him do anything. It wasn't your fault." Her forehead drooped against his chest and he felt her nod an acceptance of his words. Too many women had started coming to one of hi families dojos after similar trauma for him to believe it would be this easy. But, he was willing to keep repeating these words until she truly believed them.

His fingers stroked the back of her head until she settled down. Finally he asked the question he'd been dreading an answer to. "Did he hurt you?"

Kaori emphatically shook her against his chest to reassure him. "No." She shied away from remembering what had happened. Whenever she did all she could it brought back the taste of him on her mouth and the feel of his hands. If she didn't think about it or talk about it then she could allow the warmth of Mori's presence to drive the rest away.

His silence was once again a peaceful stillness that wrapped her in comfort. She knew he was waiting for her to continue. "He ki… kissed me. And he put his hands…" The words wouldn't come out. Not just yet. "But that was all. He freaked out when he touched my brace." She drew back from him and shrugged, giving a bitter laugh that was devoid of humor. "I guess there is one good thing about it, it makes me too ugly to rape."

She felt every muscle in his body tense at her words as he unleashed another deep growl. In the blink of an eye he was back kneeling before her, fingers reaching just up under her skirt to pull at the stocking on her right leg. Kaori flinched and put her hands over his. "Please don't. Even I don't like looking at it." Scars and skin grafts from multiple surgeries had left it looking like a patchwork worthy of Frankenstein. She'd become accustomed to averting her eyes away from it when she pulled on clothes or looked in the mirror.

"Trust me." It was more command than plea and his gunmetal grey eyes were gentle but insistent.

Kaori squeezed her eyelids closed and bit her lip as she nodded. Her hands flew up to cover her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the look of disgust in his. Cool air brushed against her leg when her stocking was removed but he made no sound or further movement. Eventually, curiosity won out over shame and she peeked at him through her fingers.

He was studying her calf with his head tilted to the side and a rapt look on his face. Slowly, her hands moved down and towards her lap. Mori looked up at her and smiled. As if that was the signal he'd been waiting for, his fingers reached out and lightly traced along the scars around her knee and down over her shin. "So much strength." His hushed tone was reverent and she could almost believe the words herself.

He lifted up and cradled her calf in one hand while lightly tracing patterns around her ankle. A half-smile quirked the edge of his lips and the gaze he turned on her pieced-together leg was at once proud, possessive, and very, very male. "So incredibly beautiful," he declared.

At his words, the dam holding back Kaori's torrent of emotions broke and she collapsed into uncontrollable sobs. Mori immediately picked her up and cradled her on his lap, letting her weep noisily against his shirt. Her head barely reached his chin and he stroked her back and whispered soothing nonsense sounds into her hair until the tears finished releasing her tension and fatigue set in.

Mori knew she'd be more comfortable sleeping in the bed. Moving her there would be the right thing to do on a number of levels. But none of that mattered because he couldn't make himself release her. It was only when he held her, touched her, that he could believe she was safe. Instead, he grabbed an afghan off the back of the sofa and tucked it around her as she burrowed sleepily into his chest. He enveloped her in his arms and they both slept like that until morning.

* * *

 **A/N:** A lot went on for such a short chapter and I hope I managed to do justice to the subject matter. The arc isn't over, but I felt this was the best place to cut it. Next chapter Honey shows up and the real fallout will occur.

Thanks to all the new followers and fave's – I hope you enjoy the rest of this as it winds down.

Thanks to **Jessi DarkFox** and new reviewer **kpacademygirl**. I've always liked Satoshi so was glad to give him a little more attention. I just don't think I could write him for more than a chapter.


	16. Haninozukas aren't

Something woke her up.

Blinking groggily at the unfamiliar ceiling, Kaori tried to figure out what had awakened her and how she'd ended up snuggled under an afghan on a sofa instead of a bed. The last thing she remembered was sleepily answering questions as she drifted off while sitting on Mori's la...

She sat up with a start; her cheeks burning as the events of last night came flooding back.

The sound of a door opening came from the hallway. It wasn't Mori, she could clearly hear the sound of a shower running somewhere in the apartment. Turning to face the visitor, she pulled the afghan up to her chin. A tow-headed man dragging the suitcase she'd left at Mana's house walked through the archway and she smiled broadly in welcome.

"Kaori-chan!" Honey flew across the room and tackled her in a bear hug that knocked the breath out of her with a soft 'oof'. "Are you okay? I was really, really scared!"

The afghan fell to the floor when she opened her arms to wrap them around her favorite cousin. Patting his soft hair reassuringly she said, "I'm okay Mitsu-chan. I'm sorry for scaring you."

Honey drew back and studied her, assessing the truth of her claim. His clear, innocent gaze darkened when it landed on her cheek and began glittering menacingly at the sight of her knee. "You're hurt," he said flatly.

Kaori looked down at her knee and pulled up the afghan to cover it. "Oh. It's only a scrape. Takashi just bandaged it really, really well."

He pulled the afghan back, tilted his head to the side, and poked at the mummy wrapping. "He must have been very worried." Kaori furrowed her brown in confusion. Honey's eyes widened as big as saucers and he nodded gravely. "When Takashi's scared or upset he needs to take care of someone. It's his Usa-chan."

Kaori lowered her head and averted her eyes. She'd never meant to upset anyone, let alone two of the people dearest to her. Guilt nagged at the back of her mind but she pushed it aside. Except for leaving the karaoke room there was nothing she would have done differently.

Honey sat sideways on the sofa facing her and pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around him. "You know you can talk to me, right Kaori-chan? You can tell me anything." Soft, childlike eyes peered up at her with concern. "Even things you might not want to tell Takashi," he hinted discreetly.

Kaori smiled softly at him and wondered how people could survive without family like this. "I know, Mitsu-chan. But there's nothing I wouldn't tell Takashi."

Honey scrutinized her closely; searching her eyes to be sure she was telling the truth. He gave a curt nod and smiled, holding out the brown paper bag. "Here, I brought breakfast. It isn't cake but they're yummy."

Kaori unrolled the top and peered inside. It was packed with at least half a dozen flaky pastries with dark chocolate oozing out from the middle. "Ooooh! Chocolate croissants!" Her hand snatched the top one and her eyes rolled back as the taste of butter, flour, and chocolate hit her tongue. She giggled at Honey's pained expression. "Did you want some?" Kaori held the bag out toward him.

"No-o-o-o?" His features tried to look resolute and failed miserably. "I brought them for you."

"I don't think I can eat all of them." Kaori suppressed her smile and waggled the bag under her cousin's nose.

"Well, maybe just one then." He snagged the bag and downed four of them before she finished her first one. "Rei-chan only lets me have cake if I eat good meals the rest of the time. She can be stricter than Takashi!"

Kaori giggled as a mental image of Honey's shy wife lecturing him crossed her mind. She finished her pastry and put the bag aside on the table, trying to save the last one for Mori.

"So what happened, Kaori-chan?" Honey asked casually, licking chocolate from his last croissant off the side of his hand. "How did you end up in that situation?"

Unable to look at him, she folded her hands in her lap and directed her gaze at them. "It was stupid. I didn't realize my drink had alcohol and trusted him when he said we were just going outside. " She smiled reassuringly at him before looking back at fidgety hands. "I promise I won't make that mistake next time."

The air in the room suddenly stilled and filled with a dark aura. "Next time?" Honey's voice drawled dangerously. "You mean the _next time_ you disobey your father and lie to your family?"

She'd heard that tone before, the one with the knife's edge just under the surface, but never directed at her. Kaori looked up fearfully into hard brown eyes and gulped when she realized her sunny-natured cousin had vanished and been replaced by the future head of her family.

"I didn't want to lie…" she started to say instinctively but stopped. Seventeen years of being 'the good girl' urged her to apologize but she couldn't. Having had just a taste of how it felt to stretch her wings she didn't want to go back in the cage. "I can't keep living like this!" she exploded. "Nothing is ever safe, everything is 'too hard' for me!"

It was all coming out wrong, making her sound like a whiny kid. She closed her eyes against the tears of frustration welling within her and pulled out the one reason she thought he might accept. "I… I can't become someone who can stand by Takashi's side if I'm never allowed to grow up. If I never get to try and find out what I really _can_ do!"

"Kaori," he said softly and paused until she looked back at him. His eyes were once again gentle and understanding but there was no forgiveness in them. "Growing up is all about figuring out the kind of person you want to be." His calm tone belied the ruthlessness of his words. "Do you really think becoming someone who lies to the people who love her is a person that can stand by Takashi's side?"

She kept her head turned to the side; unable to look at him as he stripped away any excuse she could offer or place she could hide. She pushed aside the guilt twisting in her stomach. Her father had given her no other choice. "You can't say that the way I've been raised is right," she spit out bitterly.

"I didn't say it was _right_ , Kaori-chan. If you can't live the way your father wants you to then it's okay to fight to change it." His agreement startled her into looking back at him. Honey's mouth was twisted in a grim line as he delivered his final judgment. "But sneaking around behind his back is just… cowardly. Haninozukas aren't cowards."

She wanted to protest, to tell him how wrong he was. It had taken more courage than she'd thought she had to give up a lifetime of obedience. Bitterly, she wondered how he could possibly judge her. What did he know about how it felt?

Her brain stopped her mouth before it could say anything that stupid.

He knew exactly how it felt, she realized. Of all her family, he knew what it was like to not be able to live the way everyone expected you to. All the fight she had left melted away. He was right. Haninozukas _weren't_ cowards.

"How did you do it?" She remembered all the punishments and scorn, all the gossip and the attempts by many to disinherit him. "How were you able to bear it?"

The dark aura around him vanished like fog before the sunlight of his benevolent smile. Honey leaned back against the sofa and pulled her against his shoulder, stroking her hair with his hand. "It... It was really hard. Otou-chan thought I was turning my back on our family and traditions and Chika-chan hated me for not being the brother he thought I should be. Sometimes I didn't think I could keep going through with it because it would be so much easier to give in." She could hear the sadness in his voice as he thought about those difficult years. "I knew, though, that I couldn't become the man I wanted to be or ever have the strength required of a Haninozuka head if I kept pretending to be someone I wasn't. Even when nobody understood but Takashi, I knew that what I was doing allowed me to embrace our family's legacy. Knowing that and having friends who supported me kept me going until the people I loved eventually accepted it too."

He pulled back a bit so she could see the seriousness of his expression. "You don't have to change anything, Kaori-chan. You'll be married in October and Takashi won't try to control you like that. But if you do want to change things, if you think it's worth it, then you have to willing to face whatever consequences there are."

Kaori honestly didn't know if it would be worth it. All she was sure of was that she wouldn't let down her family name or her cousin's example again. "I'm sorry Mitsu-ch…." She stopped. Some things needed to be done right.

Scooting back on the sofa, she placed her hands flat on the cushion between them and bowed down until her forehead almost touched them. "I'm sorry Mitsukuni-sama. I'm sorry for not acting like a Haninozuka. Please forgive me."

"Awwww! Of course I do! You're so cute, Kaori-chan." Honey pulled her up roughly into a tight hug and she sobbed against his chest. "No! Don't cry. If you do then I'll start crying too." Honey dissolved into loud, blubbery tears.

~oOoOo~

The living room was empty when Mori returned from his shower, towel draped over still wet hair. He'd heard Honey's voice earlier but had tactfully stayed out of the way of their discussion. He didn't feel the need to eavesdrop; one or both would end up telling him all about it later.

He sat down in one of the side chairs and waited for Honey to return from helping Kaori into the main bedroom so she could shower and change. It wasn't long before his cousin bounded into the room and leaned over the back of the chair, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man's neck.

"Are you okay, Takashi?" Honey asked.

Mori didn't need to think about the question before shaking his head no. All morning long he'd been replaying what he saw and what Kaori had told him. There was no way around the fact that he was upset.

Honey dropped his embrace and stepped around to stand in front of Mori. "Did he hurt her more than you told me?" His voice whispered lethal promises if the answer was yes.

Mori placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward over them before shaking his head again. It wasn't the events of last night in particular that were the source of his churning emotions.

Honey closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "Chika-chan has those boys' information. They'll all be getting a visit later today." His smile rivaled Kyoya's at its most ominous. " _That_ one won't be trying to hurt anyone for a long time and we gave his name to the police if he tries it again."

"Hn." It came out more forceful than he'd intended.

"You know I couldn't let you do it. We want him hurt, not dead," Honey warned. "Otou-chan wouldn't let me go either." The petite blonde's petulant tone matched his childlike appearance.

Mori knew that his cousin was picking up on the distress he was trying to keep in check. "It's not that."

Honey turned his too-observant gaze on him and drew himself up to full height. "If you have something to say to me, Takashi, just say it," he commanded.

The order freed him to unleash his feelings. "She couldn't defend herself, Mitsukuni," Mori growled out. "He attacked her and hit her and she wasn't able to protect herself. " Raising his head, the fury in his eyes bored accusingly into his cousin. "Why did you allow a Haninozuka to be left defenseless? Why didn't you make sure she was protected?"

Honey blinked and dropped to the sofa at the seriousness of the accusation. "May… Maybe Kaori-chan froze," he stammered. "You know the women aren't expected to fight whenever they meet so she might not be used to a real-world situation."

Mori closed his eyes and forced himself to re-leash his temper. "I asked her last night. She's had no training since she was five."

"Oh. That was before the accident." Honey looked both childlike and grave as he chewed reflectively on his upper lip. "I… I suppose her papa didn't think she could continue training because of her leg."

"Hn."

"I _know_ the Haninozuka style is meant to compensate for physical weaknesses but leg strength is one of the essentials."

"Hn."

"True, it has been twelve years and she does have that new brace…" Honey faltered off. "I think I always had suspicions but I never followed up on them. I did what her Papa does, made assumptions about what she can and can't do without finding out for sure.

"Not your fault." Mori conceded. The Haninozuka clan took their duty to make sure their children were trained in self-defense almost as seriously as the Morinozukas. It was unfair to expect his cousin to be aware of one person who was being neglectful.

"Maybe not, Takashi, but it's my responsibility to fix it now."

"I could train her."

"No. This was our oversight. _My_ oversight. I'll talk to Otou-chan today." He walked forward and put a comforting hand on the large man's shoulder. Leaning down, he whispered in his cousin's hear. "She's not a Morizonuka yet, you'll just have to let _us_ take care of her for a bit longer."

"Hn." The growl of discontentment reverberated through the room and Honey doubled over in peals of childish laughter.

~oOoOo~

Kaori flitted between the sofa and the hallway from the minute Honey dropped her off at home. She didn't know why her papa wasn't there but she wanted to talk to him the minute he got back. Haninozukas weren't cowards, she reminded herself. As soon as he walked through the door she would tell him everything.

After what seemed like eternity, she heard the sound of the doorknob opening and raced to the entryway. As soon as she saw her father's face she knew that she wouldn't have to tell him anything. For the third time in twenty-four hours she found herself being swept up in a crushing hug.

"Papa. Papa, I'm sorry. I…" She couldn't help it, the tears started back up yet again.

"Shh! It's alright; Yorihisa-sama told me everything. I'm not mad. I'm just so glad your okay."

The two clung tightly to each other for a few minutes before moving to the living room sofa. "I'm just glad you're okay," he said for the fourth or fifth time. He patted the hands she kept folded tight in her lap. "You had to learn a hard lesson but we can put it behind us. You've always been my good girl. I know you won't do something like that again."

This was it, she thought. She could accept that and everything would go back to normal until her wedding day.

Or, she could live up to her family name.

"Papa, I… I'm sorry for lying to you and for not being more aware of things, but I'm not sorry that I went."

His face darkened and he growled forebodingly. "Kaori…"

"Papa, please listen!" she cut off. As she talked she could feel a weight she hadn't even been aware of lifting off her chest. "I love you. I know you want me to always be safe but from now on I'm going to start trying more things." Kaori gulped and said the thing which would hurt him most. "With or without your approval."

Her defiance hung in the air for a minute before falling to the ground and shattering like broken glass. "Unacceptable!" Her papa launched off the sofa and paced in front of her angrily. "It's too dangerous. Do you have any idea what's out there? All the things that could happen to you? I can't believe last night wasn't enough to convince you that the world isn't a safe place!"

"I know it isn't Papa." Kaori blinked back hot tears. She had never been the one being shouted at. The thought almost made her smile as she realized that this, too, was something new. "I know the world isn't safe. But it's also wonderful and full of amazing things and I want to experience all of them."

Her voice softened as she pleaded with him to understand. "I want to do this with your support. I want to be able to talk to you and ask your advice. And I promise I'll listen to you." Gripping her hands tightly together she looked up at him and tried to put every bit of courage and resolve she had into her gaze. "But even if you don't approve I still have to do this. I have to find out what I'm capable of."

Her father looked at her for a long minute, then turned on his heel and left the room. Kaori's shoulders dropped in despair. She'd prepared herself to take the consequences, but it still hurt so bad it nearly shook her determination. It would have been so easy to wait, to continue to be the child he wanted until she left his house. She knew, though, that this was a step they both needed. It was time for him to let go and her to learn how to stand on her own two feet. Or at least two feet and brace.

Hope blossomed when he came back into the room carrying a framed photo in his hand. He sat next to her on the sofa and turned the picture towards her. It was a familiar one, the photo of the smiling brunette woman who looked just like her that sat on the corner of his desk. He stared at the picture in silence for a minute before beginning to speak.

"When they first told me your mother had died I wanted to die as well," he said, eyes never leaving the picture. Even after all these year the pain was etched on his face when he recalled that night. "Seeing you, lying in that hospital bed… you had always been so full of life but you looked so fragile and when they told me you might never walk again... I knew I couldn't leave you. I could hear your mother's voice telling me to protect you just like she did. All I've ever wanted to do was keep you safe."

"I know, Papa. And you have. It's just… now I need to learn a bit about keeping myself safe."

He chuckled sharply. "That's almost exactly what cousin Yorihisa-sama said to me today." Raising his eyes to her he cupped her cheek in his hand. "You are so much like your mother, in spirit as well as looks. I don't think I could handle losing you as well." Smiling sadly he dropped his hand. "But I never meant for my protection to make you weak." Kaori could see him struggling within himself over what to say next and she waited patiently until he came to a decision. "I'm not happy about this new found independence of yours but I suppose we can give it a try."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Papa!" Kaori flung her arms around him and he gripped her back tightly with one arm. "And you didn't make me weak. Whatever strength I have is because you've cared for me all this time. I just want to prove it to you."

With a sigh, he let her go. "So, what is it you want to do first?" he asked, cringing in anticipation of the answer.

"First, I'd…" Her mind latched on to one thing she'd always dreamed of but thought was out of reach. "I'd really like to go to the grocery store and do my own shopping!" Her eyes gleamed at the thought of picking out her own produce and being able to demand the best cuts of meat right from the butcher.

Her father burst into relieved laughter and relaxed back against the sofa."I think I just might be able to handle that."

 **A/N:** I know this one took awhile. It seems the closer I get to the end the less I want to write. Also, this chapter didn't have as much kissing so it was hard to keep the motivation (grin). The next one may be the last, unless I end up writing over 5K words again. I do have an epilogue planned which picks up with them about 14-15 years in the future.

Thanks as always to reviewers ( **Jessi DarkFox -** Thank you again. Can't wait for your next chapter.) and all new followers and favoriters. You really keep me going when I hit the lack-of-inspiration wall.


	17. Endings and Beginnings

Kaori fidgeted nervously. "I don't think I can do this, Takashi."

"You'll be fine." His breath tickled ear.

"But what if it hurts?"

He chuckled, dismissing her fears. "It won't."

"But you're too big," she whined.

A slight impatience crept into his voice. "Just relax."

"Can't we just do this later? When I'm ready?"

"Kaori, you're ready now," he said firmly, "Stop stalling."

"Fine," she huffed.

Shifting her weight to her left leg, she bent her right knee and slammed her shoe-and-metal covered foot towards his knee cap as hard as she could. The second it connected with his padding-covered knee she snapped her head back towards his face. His grip around her shoulders instinctively lessened and, when she was still unable to pull free, she bent her legs in an attempt to duck under his broad arms.

Without warning, Mori dropped his arms and nudged her right foot, causing her to lose balance and tumble towards the mat. She landed in a heap with an over-exaggerated grunt of pain. Turning over to her back, she looked up to find her beloved gazing down at her sternly. "Hasn't Yasuchika-kun taught you how to fall properly yet?"

"We've worked on it," Chika said coming up to join them. "She's having trouble getting them to be instinctive." Mori's shook his head in disapproval but his expression relaxed slightly at the answer. "Do you see what I was talking about?" continued Chika. "Her right leg isn't strong enough to keep her grounded when she lowers her center of gravity like that."

"Hn." Mori nodded sagely.

Knowing there would be no helping hand to assist her, Kaori began the process of leveraging herself upright while the two men started in on breaking down what alternate moves she could use to defend herself if grabbed from behind. It was mostly over her head and involved a lot of demonstration.

Her attention wandered to the bare handful of other sparing pairs in the Haninozuka main family's private dojo. Only they and some of their top students were allowed its use. As Chika's private student, that number now included her.

"…but if she does that then the next logical move is this." Chika whirled around in a move to fast for her to follow. "You see how that wouldn't work?"

The day after the 'incident' (as her friends had started calling it), Honey and his father paid a visit to her papa. The three men closeted themselves in the study for what seemed like a very long time. She tried to listen in but Subaro pulled her away when she went to press her ear to the wall. All she knew about their discussion was that from then on she was expected at the dojo every day after school and most Sunday mornings.

The excitement she felt on hearing the news vanished the minute she exited the changing room and was greeted by six pairs of curious eyes. Feeling awkward wearing only her skimpy gym uniform and pink mat shoes, she turned around and fled. Honey bounded in front of her to block her path, turned her back around, and shoved her forward by her shoulders. "It's okay, Kaori-chan," he sing-songed, "It's just family." He didn't stop pushing until she reached the group containing her father, Chika, the Haninozuka head, Mori, and a Haninozuka cousin she didn't know very well but who was one of the senior trainers.

It was impossible not to feel intimidated by them, but after fifteen minutes she realized they were far more interested in her brace than in her. Over and over they made her demonstrate the mechanics and the muscles she used to lock and unlock it as needed. Each demonstration was followed by a lively debate-bordering-on-argument about techniques. It was painfully boring and she soon learned to tune them out.

Three hours later, there seemed to be some consensus about how to adapt the Haninozuka style to her abilities and Chika volunteered to be her primary instructor. Kaori thought he did it just so she would have to call him 'sensei,' but he actually turned out to be pretty good. As a teacher he was patient and incredibly interested in how to adjust standard beginner training to the limitations of her leg.

He also didn't let her get away with anything.

For the most part she loved every minute of her training. Except for times like today when Chika would ask another expert to come in so they could work out a move she could do. Then it was all talk, talk, talk.

"Are we _boring_ you Kaori-chan?" Her attention was jerked back to the two men in front of her by Chika's sarcastic drawl.

"Um… no. Sorry Chika-chan." She flinched the minute the words left her mouth. "I mean, sorry Yasuchika-sensei."

Mori's eyes glittered with laughter behind Chika's back. Traitor. Secretly, she was glad that Mori's offer to train her had been turned down. Inside the dojo he was like a different person – strict, demanding, and too darn sexy in his gi for her comfort. She was having a very hard time keeping her eyes off his collarbone. He knew it too - every time she came back from dazing off while staring at it she saw his lips twitching in amusement.

"Since you seem to need something to keep your mind focused, go to the mats and practice your falls while we discuss the _tedious_ subject of _your_ training."

Kaori knew it could have been worse and bowed gratefully. "Yes, Yasuchika-sensei."

When she was halfway across the dojo on the way to the mats he called out in a voice loud enough to echo off the walls. "And twenty push-ups for the 'chan'."

She grimaced but made sure to wipe it off her face before turning back to him and bowing yet again. "Yes, Yasuchika-sensei."

If they hadn't been in the sacred dojo she would have sworn she heard the sound of Mori chuckle.

~oOoOo~

The doorbell rang and Mori had reached the door and started opening it before the sound finished reverberating off the walls.

Kaori's face lit up in a warm smile the minute she walked through the door. "Ojamashimasu."

"Please, come in," Mori replied and stepped back so she could enter. He could feel a matching grin on his face and hoped it didn't make him look goofy.

Kaori's heart fluttered at his smile. Tonight he seemed even more handsome than normal in black jeans and royal blue raglan top which hugged his torso and set off his beautiful dark skin. But then, it was probably just because it was such a special day.

Putting down the red and white polka-dotted gift bag she carried and began unbuttoning her coat. "I was surprised the driver didn't bring me to the main house."

The Morinozuka estate was shaped like a giant square 'U' with a short right side. The main house occupied the center with two semi-detached branches heading back from it at a right angle. Kaori knew the shorter right side of the 'U' was for guests, live-in servants, and a few of the single retainers. The left side, however, had been closed off the last few times she visited.

"This side is the residence of the heir," Mori explained while helping her off with her coat. Underneath it she wore a fuzzy pink sweater with an open neck over a ruffled skirt. The outfit, plus the scent of vanilla wafting off her hair, made him think of a cupcake. He turned to hang up her coat and hide the slight flush he felt on his cheeks. "I moved in last week."

Kaori began to fumble with her brace but he stopped her. Stepping up into the hallway, he opened a cupboard and pulled out a pair of pink slip-on shoes that resembled her mat shoes without the laces. Wordlessly, he held them out to her.

"What about the Tatami mats?" Whenever she visited the main house she needed to remove her brace and be assisted from room to room.

He shrugged in reply, but Kaori detected an excited gleam in his eyes that didn't register on his impassive faced. Before stepping up to the hallway, she picked up the gift bag and held it out to him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Taking the bag, he peeked inside the bag and saw a box just large enough for a two-person cake. He'd told her he would take care of everything for dinner tonight but, given what day it was, he'd suspected she'd bring dessert. He was sure it would go well with the lasagna the chefs had setup for him to bake. The salad, bread, and wine to accompany it were within his meager cooking skills.

Reaching out he grabbed her hand and pulled her up into the hallway. He leaned down and brushed his mouth against hers. "And Happy Birthday," he murmured against her lips.

Kaori brought her hands up and splayed them against his chest. She could feel the warmth of his body through the tight cotton shirt that showed way too much muscle for her peace of mind. Sighing contentedly, she started to sway into him but he stepped back before either one of them could deepen the kiss.

"I want to give you a tour." He pulled her around to the right and gestured to his home office, the door that connected the residence to the main house (via the _engawa_ ), and the hall leading to the bedrooms. All the doors were closed and they didn't enter any of the rooms.

Turning her around, he led her through a large archway flanked by two sliding doors. As she entered the large living room, Kaori's mouth gaped open and she slowly turned to take it all in. It was both completely different from the traditional Japanese décor of the main house yet also the same. Tatami mats had been replaced by a light-beige Berber carpet with similar texture. All the furniture was western in type, but traditionally Japanese in style.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly and, when she turned to face him, Kaori could see faint traces of anxiety lining his face.

Looking around the room once more she realized that it had flooring she could wear shoes on and furniture the right height for her to rest on and easily get up from. All of this had been designed with her in mind. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. "It's beautiful, Takashi. It's absolutely perfect for us."

He smiled and pulled her around showing off the rest of the common areas, ending his tour in the kitchen. The minute she saw the large fully furnished space, Kaori squealed in delight and raced around excitedly checking it all out. Every appliance she could think of was there, including a huge refrigerator and not one but two ovens! She ignored every etiquette lesson she'd ever had and opened every drawer and cupboard, poked around every appliance, and pulled out to examine anything that caught her eye.

Mori dropped the gift bag on the kitchen table, one large enough to accommodate up to ten people, and then leaned against the wall to watch her explorations. This was the room he'd worked hardest on, consulting both his family's chefs and Haruhi on the design. Her excited exclamations each time she found a new feature or gadget made the month of near-round-the-clock renovations worth it.

Contentment washed over him. It wasn't hard to picture her a few years into the future happily making dinner while children played in the garden outside. Not right away, they had plenty of time, but it felt good to know she wanted that as much as him. Although, he wasn't sure about her desire to have four. He had a hard enough time picturing two.

When the automatic lights kicked on he realized the late-winter light was beginning to fade outside and he needed to hurry. "Kaori, come here." He motioned her over to stand next to him. "I want to give you your present."

Kaori looked around but didn't see anything resembling a gift. Perhaps it was something small? Mori took her by the shoulders and turned her to face the solid wood sliding doors she guessed led out to the backyard. "Close your eyes," he ordered.

Kaori closed her lids, but couldn't resist trying to look out from under his lashes. She could see the dark shape of him move to stand in front of her.

"Are you peeking?" His voice was laced with amusement.

She squeezed her eyelids tight. "No?" she squeaked.

The odor of cedar and cinnamon filled her nostrils and she could feel the warmth of his skin as he leaned in. "Are you sure?" he murmured. His breath tickled her ear and did strange things to her stomach.

Giggling nervously, she nodded. The warmth faded and she could hear him step backwards and then the sound of doors sliding open. His hands grasped hers and he led her forward. The sound echoing off the floor changed, letting her know they'd moved onto the _engawa._

"Open them."

At first, she wasn't sure what she was looking for. The backyard was a large square running just a bit longer than the length of the house and enclosed with a high gray stone wall. From previous visits she knew that the door in the wall to the right led into the formal Japanese garden that occupied the interior courtyard of the estate. The rest of the area was a typical family backyard with plants and enough grass for children to play.

In the low light she almost didn't see it, but over towards the left wall four square raised boxes had been laid out. They were each just tall enough to reach about mid-thigh and filled to the brim with dark, loamy soil. "A garden!" Behind them was a small shed made of glass and wood. "And a greenhouse!" She loved cooking with fresh vegetables, but her home didn't have enough light for more than a tiny patch. This one was more than big enough to grow whatever she wanted and more.

She threw herself at him in joy. "Thank you, thank you thank you." She punctuated each one with a kiss on his cheek. "Best birthday present ever!"

Mori could feel himself practically beaming. He'd tell her later, but the greenhouse he had built himself with a little help from his father and brother.

The timer in the kitchen chimed and he extracted himself to go take the food out of the oven. Kaori followed him inside, babbling about how soon this year she'd be able to put in some bok choy and how the greenhouse would be perfect for starting an early crop of onions.

Kaori, he mused while slicing up the toasted garlic bread, was definitely a woman who would center her life around home and hearth. Secretly he admitted that this was one of the things he liked most about her. Someday she might choose to have a career in addition to all the duties she'd have as 'Lady' Morinozuka, but he knew she'd always put their family first.

Her chatter died off and he looked up. She was standing at the table with a piece of paper in her hands and his heart dropped. He'd meant to put it out of sight but had forgotten in the midst of getting dinner ready.

"Takashi," she said slowly, "why do you have a marriage registration form?"

He'd meant to work up to the subject over dinner, take the time to find the right words. Silently, he washed the garlic off his hands and moved over to her. Removing the paper from her hands, he set it back on the table and then leaned his hips against it, splaying out his legs. Without prompting, she stepped between them and he loosely clasped his hands together behind her back.

Placing her hands on his biceps, Kaori leaned back to look at his face and simply waited while he reached to pull together the words he wanted to say. She found the slight pink dusting his cheeks absolutely adorable, but she'd never tell him that. Maybe. Sometimes it was fun to tease him just a bit.

"You're graduating soon." It wasn't an answer, so she only nodded and stayed quiet until he was willing to say more. "When I… when I embrace you, I want you to be my wife." Kaori felt her eyes widen in surprise. He hesitated a bit and his blush deepened. "I… I don't want to take things further without being committed to each other. Without fully belonging to each other in every way first."

The rest of his words tumbled out almost rushed. "But, only if you're ready. We can wait. We can even push back the ceremony to later than October, if you want."

Kaori's heart swelled so much it hurt. Even now, he was still offering to let her walk away and he'd somehow find a way to make the blame fall on him. For someone so strong, both physically and in character, he could be surprisingly sensitive and just a little awkward and uncertain. She yearned to wrap her arms around that part of him and protect him as much as he did her.

Biting her lip to keep the instinctive 'yes' from bursting out, she forced herself to think it through. She had no questions about whether she was ready to make love with him. Only the promise he'd made had held her back. His honor was so much a part of him she could never try to undermine it.

But was she ready to be a wife?

She thought she'd changed from the girl she'd been in August, and that had everything to do with the man in front of her. But she wasn't really and adult yet. It might be years before she fully grew up, years before she felt confident taking a place at his side.

But, Honey had said that growing up was about picking the person you wanted to become. More than anything, she wanted to become the strong, brave, and beautiful person Mori seemed to see whenever he looked at her. Maybe nobody was ever a hundred percent ready to get married. All she knew was that she liked the person she was when she was around him and she loved the woman he thought she could be.

Her lips curved up in a slow smile, in love you had to trust your instincts. "Idiot," she murmured fondly curling her hands in his hair and pulling his lips down to hers. "I'd marry you tonight if I could."

~oOoOo~

Mori's attention kept drifting from the contract in front of him to the ring on his left hand. The Buddhist ceremony would still be in October as planned, but this morning they had filed all the paperwork necessary to make them husband and wife in the eyes of the law.

He'd been a married man for six hours.

Of course, they hadn't yet spent any time together. She had her graduation and he was trying to finish off work so as to take the remainder of the week off for a brief honeymoon. That thought triggered others and his gaze soon drifted to stare sightlessly out the window.

With a firm mental shake he pulled his focus back to the business at hand and reread the same paragraph for the third time. If he could only get through a few more things he could go meet Kaori and their families for dinner. It was more difficult than he'd thought.

"Morinozuka-san, just go home already." The amused voice of his supervisor and mentor cut through his attempts at concentration. He looked up to find the middle-aged man standing in the doorway with a broad grin on his face.

"I apologize for my distraction, _Kacho_." Pangs of guilt pierced his conscience over his lack of industriousness.

The man laughed at Mori's distraught expression. "This is one of the days lack of focus is acceptable." He made a shooing motion with his hands. "I'll finish things off. But," he continued with mock severity, "I expect you back in top form on Monday." Mori bowed gratefully and took his leave. As he headed towards the elevator he thought he could hear the man chuckling and saying something about 'youngsters.'

Later that evening, the private room at the _kaiseki_ restaurant where they'd had their first date was filled to overflowing. The screens for all four rooms had been opened up to fit his, Kaori's, and Honey's immediate families plus wives, fiancées and girlfriends for a combined graduation and wedding celebration.

Kaori sat down at one end of the table, giggling with Mana who had come as Satoshi's date. Her elder two brothers' fiancées, Reiko, and Honey's mother surrounded her as well. From the bright red color of her face he could only guess they were teasing her as mercilessly as his cousins and new brothers-in-law were him. The elder three men stayed above the fray and were mostly concentrating on beating each other in a sake drinking contest.

He drifted off in the middle of something Satoshi was saying. She was so beautiful. He still wasn't sure how he got so lucky. If Honey hadn't gotten married, if she hadn't had the courage to confess… Sometimes life handed you something you never thought you'd get but when it did you had to reach out and grab it with both hands and fight to defend it against all comers.

"Takashi, are you feeling okay?" Honey's over-innocent eyes peered up at him. "You're all red. Do you have a fever?" he asked slyly.

His whole end of the table collapsed in a bout of masculine laughter at his expense. The last dish had ended an hour ago and it was starting to dawn on him that he was the target of a game to keep him there as long as possible. Gazing over at Kaori, who was sneaking peeks back at him out of the corner of her eye, he decided it was time to end the match with one final strike.

Mori stood abruptly, bringing the room to a silence punctuated by feminine giggles. In two strides he reached Kaori, grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her up to stand next to him. He bowed to the three elder men and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her follow him. "Otou-san, Haninozuka-san, Haninozuka-sama. Thank you for celebrating with us." The three men all had broad smiles on their face, knowing what was coming. "Excuse our leaving." With that, he turned on his heel and dragged Kaori out the door.

Loud laughter followed them down the hall and out the restaurant. When they got to the side garden, he finally slowed down when he realized Kaori was trying futilely to pull her hand out of his grasp. "Takashi! Stop!" He halted and turned to face her. "Why did you do that? It was so embarrassing."

He moved toward her, inching into her space bit by bit and forcing her back up against the wooden fence. Placing his hand on either side of her head, he leaned in until his mouth was nearly touching her ear. "Your choice," he whispered, "back there or home."

Mori could feel the shudder pass through her body. She looked up at him, desire in her eyes. "Home," she said, "Definitely, definitely home." With a smug smile he stepped away and escorted her to the waiting car. The ride back to the estate was both short and very, very long. His hands shook just slightly as he unlocked the door to their house and he hoped he wouldn't accidently destroy the key.

Kaori stepped in first. "Ojamashi…" She stopped herself, then smiled and looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. "No," she corrected herself, "I'm home."

Mori's arms shot out and caged her against the wall. "Welcome back," he replied as happiness washed filled every fiber of his body. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed first her forehead and then her adorable button nose.

Stroking the sides of her face with his fingers, he met her eyes and finally let out the words which had filled his heart for six months. "I love you, Morinozuka Kaori. I've loved you since the moment we met." Slowly, he slanted his mouth over hers to claim the first kiss as husband and wife.

And it was… amazing.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is it, the last chapter of the main story line. I hope I managed to close off all the dangling threads and bring their relationship to a satisfying conclusion. I do have an epilogue written that catches up with them about 15 years in the future. Just need to clean-up the writing before posting.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. This was the very first fanfiction I ever wrote and each of you made it possible for me to keep going in some way. So, to quote my OC – you are all amazing.


	18. Epilogue: The Best Part of His Day

**A/N:** Here it is, the epilogue I had in mind which partly inspired the story to begin with. It's probably a little cheesy, but I think I can live with that.

Thanks again to everyone who has liked this story, y'all made me feel welcome here and encouraged me to keep writing. From here on out, I'll reply to any reviews by PM so don't let the fact that this is the last chapter stop you :)

I don't want to say goodbye, yet... sob. I need to think of a new Mori story.

* * *

Mori let himself in quietly. He opened his mouth to call out 'I'm home' but stopped - this part of the house was too quiet. On a rare, warm, sunny June afternoon there was only one place everyone would be and they wouldn't be able to hear him from there.

Smiling in anticipation, he set down his briefcase and moved through the living room towards the kitchen, shedding the armor he wore outside the walls of this castle as he went. The suit jacket landed haphazardly on the chair, quickly followed by his vest and tie. As he walked, he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt. Without thinking, he ran his hand through his neatly combed hair and turned it into a disheveled mess.

Sounds from the open kitchen door filtered down the long room, confirming his family's whereabouts.

"Ryou-chan, Mayu-chan – put down the branches. No sword fighting unless Papa is here."

"Yes, Mama," chimed a high soprano. He could hear the pout in Mayumi's voice and could easily picture her eight-year-old face screwed up in rebellion.

"Yes Okaa-san." This voice was slightly deeper and more contrite, but Mori's heart panged at the words. Ryouta had suddenly declared this spring that ten was too old for babyish nicknames. His sober young heir wouldn't even compromise by using 'chan.'

At least he was still 'papa' to everyone else.

Kaori's voice grew louder as he drew near. "Dai-chan, Sato-chan – stop chasing Kuro. Kitty doesn't want to play right now."

"Yes Mama," chorused the two rambunctious five-year-olds.

Twins had been a surprise to everyone; they didn't run in either family. Thankfully, they took more after their Uncle Satoshi than their honorary uncles, the Hitachiin brothers. The only trouble he had with them was their tendency to bring home every stray or injured animal they found. The backyard had become home to a menagerie consisting of two dogs, a cat, a flock of chickens, three rabbits, a litter of tanuki (courtesy of Pome's daughter), and a pygmy goat. Mori still wasn't sure how they had ended up with the goat, but he suspected Yasuchika was somehow to blame.

Arriving at his destination, he leaned his tall frame against the kitchen door and finally relaxed. Kaori bustled around the kitchen with her ponytail bouncing up and down while the sounds of his children playing some complicated made-up game in the backyard echoed through the room. He would make his presence known in a little bit, but right now he wanted to enjoy the best part of his day – the exact point where he could set aside everything else and just be a husband and father.

Kaori lifted the cover off the grill, letting the delicious odor of _unagi kabayaki_ waft through the room and making his stomach rumble. Contentment settled over him as he watched her work. Even after fifteen years she could still take his breath away. His eyes stroked over her in ways his hands couldn't until the children were asleep, mentally caressing over her back and hips and down to her uncovered legs.

The sight of her in shorts always made him smile. It had taken years for her to feel comfortable enough to wear clothes that revealed her scars, even just at home. Years before he'd been able to convince her that he truly found every part of her beautiful. His smile grew wider, recalling one particular bit of persuasion that had resulted in his eldest daughter.

A giggle from the kitchen table attracted his attention. Little Hina had noticed him and her face lit up. Mori signaled her to be quiet and she obediently clasped her hands over her mouth, eyes sparkling with mischief. Silently, he snuck up behind his wife and slipped his arms around her waist, dropping his head to her shoulder.

Kaori startled and he dodged her instinctive kick to his knee before she relaxed back into his chest. "One of these days I'm going to end up breaking your knee-cap, anata," she admonished.

"Hn." His chest shook in a silent chuckle at that unlikely event. Gently, he tilted her chin towards him with his finger for a kiss. "I'm home," he murmured against her lips then closed the gap again.

"Welcome back." Kaori lifted her hand to his cheek and pulled him back for a third, longer kiss that was interrupted by the ding of a timer going off. He stepped back to allow her to finish cooking.

"Hina-chan, you can leave the table now and go play," she said. The toddler leapt down but, instead of running outside to join her siblings, bee-lined straight for her Papa. Mori scooped her up, flipped her upside down and blew a kiss on her stomach as she squealed in delight. He nestled her in the crook of his arm then leaned against the counter shooting a look of silent inquiry at his wife.

"She learned a new trick, today." Kaori explained, "We went out to weed the garden and when I turned around she'd climbed up to the top of the wall. She had to spend the first part of play time in here with me."

Mori looked at the daughter who most resembled Kaori in looks and temperament. She was looking up at him with serious, chocolate colored eyes. "Hina-chan no climb" she said solemnly. "No climb wit'out Mama".

"Right, no climbing without Mama saying okay" he reinforced. "Did Hina-chan say sorry to Mama?"

"She did" answered Kaori, "she apologized nicely."

" 'es, Hina-chan sawwry." The tow-headed girl bobbed her head in a sketchy bow.

He gave Hina a pat on her head. "Good girl." The two-year-old squirmed and he put her down so she could toddle outside.

Mori leaned his hip against the counter for their evening ritual of discussing the events of the day. Next to him, Kaori had set thin sliced early-harvested cucumber from her garden to pickle in his family's secret marinade. He stole a couple slices while her back was turned, but got caught when he couldn't resist trying to sneak a third and was rewarded with a stern glare.

She was so cute when she was angry. Like an upset baby chick.

Her lips twitched as if she knew what he was thinking. Shaking her head, she started putting some of the meal on plates and in bowls while filling him in on what their busy brood had been up to. "The twins went on their first errand today" she reported. "Ojii-chan had some students he wanted to practice loose protection detail and suggested it. They bought the tofu for the soup. They're very excited."

He nodded - he'd be sure to praise them at dinner, although he thought Kaori might be more excited than the boys. She loved that Morinozuka children were raised to be less sheltered and more independent than most of their peers. His mind was eased knowing that there were always several students on hand to serve as bodyguards for the littler ones when they ventured off the estate.

Kaori was quiet for longer than normal and he gave a mental sigh. It could only mean that one of the children had done something she didn't want to mention.

"Mayu-chan walked home from the park by herself," Kaori started off hesitatingly. She didn't take her eyes off the food she was plating.

Mori could feel his face harden. Even having expected this particular rebellion since April didn't lessen his displeasure. "Where was Ryouta-kun?"

"He… he stayed to play with some of his friends. But, she's okay," Kaori hastened to reassure him, "Not scared at all."

"I'll talk to them after dinner."

Kaori finally looked up from task, brow wrinkled in confusion. "Them?"

Mori reached out and stroked the side of her face. "Mayumi-chan broke the rules too." Realization dawned in her eyes and he could tell she'd only been worrying about her daughter's emotional well-being. It was what made her such a good mother. He pulled her in close for another kiss then left her to finish up and headed out the open doors to the backyard.

The minute he stepped foot outside he was met by delighted cries of "Papa" and four small bodies slamming into him. He let himself be drug down to the floor of the _engawa_ as they piled on him and excitedly babbled about their day.

"…three new baby chicks…"

"…knew more Kanji than anyone else…"

"…bought tofu…"

"…no climb…"

He alternated between praising, patting heads, and receiving wet sloppy kisses on his cheek until the horde settled down. There was one voice missing and he raised his head to see his eldest still hovering to the side, unsure whether he was in too much trouble to join in. Mori sat up, and beckoned his son over, giving him a smile and ruffling his black hair. Ryouta's somber mien lessened and he gave the barest hint of a smile in return.

. . .

Dinner at the Morinozuka house was a form of well-behaved chaos. Mori, changed from his work clothes into his _yukata_ , relaxed and sipped his sake as the chatter flowed around him. Once or twice he had to quell a fight before it began, and stop Sosuke from giving Daisuke all of the asparagus he hated, but tonight was fairly tame. Only two drinks were spilled and Kaori actually got to sit down to eat before the meal had ended. If he were ever asked, he'd claim that this was the best part of his day – his chance to watch his children grow and enjoy the small rituals that bonded them together as a family.

He stopped the two eldest children as they began clearing the dishes away. "Ryouta-kun, Mayumi-chan – go reflect in the dojo, I'll join you soon." He didn't miss the wide-eyed look they exchanged as they headed out. The dojo was serious. It meant they weren't just in trouble with their father, but with their Sensei.

'Papa' was a lot easier on them.

"Mama," asked Sosuke, the spokesman for the younger three, "can we watch TV now?"

"Bring the plates to the kitchen and you can have thirty minutes." Kaori replied, rising up from the table and taking the few leftovers with her to put away. "But it's Hina-chan's turn to pick."

"Awwww," whined the twins in unison. "But she only wants to watch shows with princesses in them," Daisuke said grumpily but the boys headed off to the family room anyway.

Fifteen minutes later, after helping Kaori with the dishes, Mori entered the dojo reserved for the family and a few select disciples. The children had changed into gi and sat _seiza_ near the side of the room closest to the entry. Mayumi was already looking repentant but he could detect a faint trace of obstinacy on Ryouta's face.

Mori knelt down facing them and decided to deal with his daughter first, it would be more straight-forward.

"Mayumi-chan, what is the rule for walking alone?" he asked quietly.

The girl fidgeted back and forth from knee to knee and stared resolutely at her hands. "You must pass the Haninozuka Self Defense Test" she answered by rote.

"Have you?"

"No, Sensei." Her words were almost inaudible.

"Did your Sempai give you permission to walk home without him?" With each question he raised his voice just a bit, keeping his tone stern.

"No, Sensei," she gulped.

Mori fell quiet, waiting to see how she'd fill the silence.

"But… but…Papa!" she wailed, "he wouldn't come home with me! He just wanted to play football with his friends and I had no one to play with!"

Mori lifted a hand to stop her excuses. "Calm down, Mayumi. Focus. Now, tell me where your mistake was."

Mayumi forced air in and out of her lungs as she struggled to clear her mind of emotion and focus on analyzing her behavior as she'd been taught. "I guess I was angry and forgot?" she offered hesitantly, as if unsure whether that was the truth.

"Anger makes us act foolishly," he conceded. He knew his daughter, though, and that wasn't all of it. "Did you intend for Ryouta-kun to get in trouble?" he asked idly.

Her eyes flew open as she stared at her father in a mix of fear and apprehension, wonder how he could see the secret motive she thought she could hide. "Yes" she confessed, tears forming at the back of her eyes when she saw the disappointment on his face. "I….I'm sorry Papa. I'm sorry."

Mori relaxed discipline just enough to reach out and gently pat her head. "Next time, don't give in to your anger. " She nodded earnestly, biting her lips with firm resolve. As impulsively as she acted, she was never stubborn about admitting when she'd done wrong. "Apologize to your Sempai for troubling him and go practice your katas. I need to talk with Ryouta-kun."

Mayumi bowed to her brother then leapt up and almost skipped to the far side of the dojo. She was never able to hang on to any emotion other than happiness for long.

Mori waited until she was out of earshot so he'd have privacy for the next conversation. He had known they would have it ever since the beginning of the school year when he'd assigned Ryouta the duty of protecting Mayumi when away from the estate. It was practically a rite of passage, but that didn't make it any easier.

This time he let silence stretch between them, watching as Ryouta became more and more restless until the boy's stubborn determination not to say anything broke.

"I wanted to play with my friends. It was selfish. I'm sorry, Sensei. It won't happen again." It was too rehearsed and said almost flippantly.

Mori continued his silence.

"It's… It's just that it isn't fair. Why can't she go around with a bodyguard if she doesn't want to take the test? None of my friends have to look after their sisters," the boy whined. Having said more than he planned, Ryouta set his mouth in a grim line. "I just want to be able to play without worrying about her. Make someone else protect her."

The words sent him back in time over thirty years to when he'd first chafed against the confines of responsibility that had been placed on him. Looking his son straight in the eyes, he let the boy see both his seriousness and his sympathy. The words he said next weren't only his – they were his father's, and grandfather's, and who knew how many other generations of Morinozukas.

"Morinozukas protect. It is what our family has always done. You are my heir and one day will need to take care of many people – family, disciples, the Haninozukas. The way you will learn how to do this is to start with protecting your sister."

The boy was quiet for a minute as he visibly struggled to accept what his patriarch had said. "But… she just doesn't want to learn," he said despairingly. "Does that mean I'm going to have to babysit her forever?" Ryouta ended the sentence on a low prepubescent wail.

"Taking care of someone doesn't mean babysitting them."

Mori's heir chewed his bottom lip as he turned that thought over in his head, trying to understand it. "You mean, like you did with Okaa-san?" At his father's silent look of inquiry he continued. "Like you and Mama and the tree? You and Mitsukuni-oji helped her get strong enough to climb it on her own."

All the children knew the story of how he and Kaori had first met, but only Ryouta knew Mori's version. He'd only shared with his heir how all summer he and Honey had played games that secretly built up her muscles until she was strong enough to climb unassisted in safety.

Mori's heart swelled with pride that his son had understood the lesson and made the connection on his own. "Mayumi-chan is in your care, what does she need?"

Ryouta wrinkled his brow in thought. "She needs to pass her test. She could do it; she just doesn't like to practice. I could…. I could have her practice with me after school?" He glanced at his father to see if this was the right approach, Mori gave him an encouraging nod. "If we do it during TV time she'll work harder to get it over with."

"That is a good plan." Even the sanctity of the dojo couldn't keep the proud smile off Mori's face. "Go. Apologize to your kohai and tell her what you've decided."

"Yes, Papa. I mean… yes, Sensei." The child scrambled up, but Mori halted him before he could leave.

"Help her through her katas a few more times, her form needs improvement."

"Yes, Sensei!" Ryouta bowed and ran across the floor to his sister.

Mori watched for a moment before leaving. Even at ten, his son showed a natural knack for instructing his lazy sister and the decision to take away her TV time had been insightful, even if it hurt him as well. It wouldn't be the last time they had this talk – the yoke of responsibility would only get worse as the boy became a man. But so could the joy he took in it, if he let it.

Back inside the house, Mori heard the sounds of bath time and headed into his study to handle some family matters before the bedtime routines began. A few years ago, when he and Honey had turned thirty-five, both their father's had semi-retired. Both still taught selected disciples and weighed in on major decisions, but they left the day-to-day running of the families' affairs to their heirs. Kaori had presorted the paperwork into things he had to deal with now, things that could wait, and things that she would take care of. The last pile was the largest.

Shortly it was time for stories, cuddles, tuck-ins, a bath with Ryouta and Mayumi, and then another round of tuck-ins. Finally, the children settled down for the night, he lounged on the sofa catching up on the evening news to see if anything would affect upcoming business.

Kaori walked into the room, stopping by the coffee table to pick up a stray toy. "Leave that for the maids." Mori reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently into his lap. "Everyone settled?"

"Yes, they all ended up in the boys' room sleeping like a litter of puppies." Sitting sideways across his legs, Kaori intertwined her left hand with his right and looked at the floor. "How did you punish Ryou-chan and Mayu-chan?" He could tell she was holding her breath, hoping he hadn't been too strict.

He tucked her head under his chin and snuggled her closer. "No TV after school. Ryouta-kun will give her extra training until she passes the test."

She gave a giant exhale of relief. "What a smart papa." She rewarded his paternal skill with a kiss on the cheek. He bent down and turned it into something more.

Pulling back to catch his breath, he cuddled her up against him and gently stroked his left hand up and down her arm. "Kaori?" For a couple weeks now there'd been something important he'd been meaning to ak her and now seemed the perfect time. "What do you think about six."

Kaori stopped playing with his hand and turned to look at him. "I think," she said carefully, "that six is a very good number." She brought her arms up around his neck and smiled up into his eyes. "I also think that it's a bit too late to be asking that."

He raised his eyebrows at her as she nodded her head in confirmation. His face lit up with a broad grin of pride and delight then rearranged itself into astonishment. "But… how… I mean… we've always…"

She giggled as his normal stoicism broke down into a flustered stammer which she stopped with a kiss. "Remember your birthday?" His cheeks flushed bright red and she giggled even harder.

Catching her mouth in his, he quickly turned her laughter into soft moans. Ending the kiss, he caressed her stomach with one hand and held her tight against his chest with the other. Cradling his wife and unborn child in his arms, Mori couldn't help but think that this, right here, was most definitely the best part of his day.


End file.
